Kalte Hitze
by helly.kitto
Summary: "Wenn das hier vorbei ist" , flüsterte Jack, während er seinen Stab vor sich hielt, "dann wird mich nichts und niemand mehr davon abhalten, mit dir zusammen zu sein, das schwöre ich." Jelsa
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

»Das wird sie eine Weile aufhalten«, keuchte Elsa, nachdem sie die Tür mit mehreren Schichten Eis bedeckt hatte. Sie drehte sich um und sah zu Jack, der nachzudenken schien. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesicht angestrengt verzogen. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als im Untergeschoss etwas krachte. Jack machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch.

»Sie sind schneller als gedacht.« Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sie ernst an. »Und wir sitzen hier in der Falle und können nicht weg.«

Elsa fluchte innerlich. Wenn sie unten durch die Tür gebrochen waren, bedeutete das, dass es ihnen gelungen war, Marshmallow auszuschalten. Dabei hatte sie alles in diesen Eisklotz gesteckt, was sie zu geben hatte! Was waren das nur für Leute, die einen Eiswächter einfach so beseitigen konnten? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das konnte Elsa deutlich spüren. Waffen konnten gegen Marshmallow nichts ausrichten, zumindest nicht die Waffen, die diese Männer bei sich trugen. Ob Magie im Spiel war? Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Arme.

Elsa begann auf- und abzulaufen, beobachtet von Jack. Sie hörte ihn lachen. »Wenn die Situation nicht so gefährlich wäre, würde ich mich glatt über dich amüsieren. Dass ich dich einmal so unkontrolliert erlebe ...« Er seufzte theatralisch. »Ausgerechnet jetzt.«

»Jack«, grummelte Elsa, der die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Situation immer mehr bewusst wurde, »wir sitzen fest und sie kommen, wer weiß, wie schnell sie die Tür geschmolzen haben! Immerhin haben sie meinen Wächter ausgeschaltet, da wird ihnen so eine vereiste Tür keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten! Ja, wir können sie mit unseren Kräften zurückhalten, aber wie lange? Und wenn sie uns kriegen, dann ...« Sie beendete den Satz nicht, doch Jack wusste auch so, was dann passierte. Sein Grinsen wich einem aufmunternden Lächeln, als er auf Elsa zuging und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte.

»Hey. Uns wird schon etwas einfallen, ganz bestimmt! Du weißt doch, mich aus hoffnungslosen Situationen zu retten ist meine Spezialität!«

»Jack ...« Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er fast meinte, sich das eingebildet zu haben. »Ich habe Angst ...«

Er seufzte. »Ich weiß. Aber du musst keine Angst haben, ich werde dich beschützen!«

Elsa hob ihren Kopf und starrte Jack an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. »Nein! Ich habe keine Angst vor _denen_. Ich habe Angst ... dich zu verlieren. Jack, du musst mir versprechen, dass du nichts Törichtes tust! Versprich es mir!«

Vor der Tür konnten sie gedämpfte Stimmen hören. Sie waren da, hämmerten gegen die Tür, doch diese gab nicht nach. Ein wenig Zeit blieb ihnen noch, um einen Ausweg zu finden - oder sich mit dem Tod abzufinden.

Elsa drehte sich zur Tür und stellte sich vor Jack. Sie hob schon die Hände, um jederzeit angreifen zu können. »Du musst mir versprechen, dass du das tust, was ich dir sage! Wenn ich sage »Feuer«, dann feuerst du, wenn ich sage »Raus hier«, dann verschwinde von hier! Und wenn ich sage »Flieh«, dann lässt du mich zurück und bringst dich in Sicherheit! Hast du mich verstanden?« Sie drehte ihren Kopf und funkelte Jack an. Der war jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt.

Mit einer lässigen Bewegung warf er sich seinen Stab über die Schulter und schlenderte ganz gemütlich um Elsa herum, um sich dann neben sie zu stellen, sein Gesicht der Tür zugewandt. Als er sie ansah, grinste er spitzbübisch.

»Aber Ms. Winters! Sie wissen doch, dass ich mich nicht an Regeln halte! Ich habe meine eigenen, und die besagen, dass ich die Frau meines Herzens beschütze, egal, wie böse sie mich deswegen anstarrt.«

Elsa war wütend. Der Raum um sie herum färbte sich rot. »Jackson Overland! Ich sagte dir-« Sie wurde unterbrochen, als Jack ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

»Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich hier alleine lasse mit diesen Monstern, dann hast du dich aber massiv in mir geirrt! Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen!«

»Jack ...«, begann Elsa, doch sie gab es auf. Sie kannte Jack und wusste, dass der Sturkopf bei seiner Meinung bleiben würde. Stattdessen sagte sie: »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit hineingezogen habe.«

Jack sagte nichts, sondern griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Das Hämmern an der Tür wurde immer lauter, Elsa meinte sogar zu sehen, wie das Eis brüchig wurde. War die Schicht dünner geworden? Am Boden bildete sich eine Pfütze aus Schmelzwasser. Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand brachte das Eis zum Schmelzen. Das alles nahm schneller seinen Lauf, als sie befürchtet hatte. Gleich würden sie im Raum stehen und dann entschied sich alles. Das letzte Bisschen Eis sprang von der Tür ab und Elsa ging in Angriffsstellung, als die Tür aufschwang.

»Wenn das hier vorbei ist«, flüsterte Jack, während er seinen Stab vor sich hielt, »dann wird mich nichts und niemand mehr davon abhalten, mit dir zusammen zu sein, das schwöre ich.«

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Elsa ihre Angst und errötete. »Wenn wir das hier überstehen«, fügte sie hinzu und Jack grinste.

»Dafür werde ich sorgen.«

Männer stürmten in den Raum und umzingelten die beiden schnell. Jack und Elsa drehten sich und standen Rücken an Rücken, umgeben von Feinden. In der Tür erschien noch jemand, ein großer Mann mit braunen Haaren, die zu einem ordentlichen Seitenscheitel gekämmt waren. Der Hass wallte so schnell in Elsa auf, dass sie keine Kontrolle darüber hatte und der Raum reagierte sofort. Eiszapfen wuchsen aus der Tür, doch sie schmolzen, noch bevor sie den Mann berührten. Sie wusste es. Auch Hans war einer von ihnen, einer dieser _Mutanten_, wie er sie liebevoll nannte, die er auslöschen wollte.

»Hallo, Elsa. Endlich hat diese elende Jagd ein Ende ...«


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1: Großer Bruder**

Als der Wecker um Punkt sieben Uhr klingelte, war Jack schon lange wach. Er saß am offenen Fenster, noch im Pyjama bekleidet, und sah der Sonne beim Aufgehen zu. Ein feiner Nebeldunst lag über der Stadt und die orangefarbenen Sonnenstrahlen verliehen diesen Morgen eine mystische Aura. Es war eisig kalt, Jacks Atem hinterließ kleine, weiße Wölkchen in der Luft, doch frieren tat er nicht. Eigentlich fühlte er sich sogar sehr wohl in der Kälte, seine Lieblingsjahreszeit stand schon in den Startlöchern. Es waren nur noch ein paar Tage bis zum kalendarischen Winteranfang und er konnte den Schnee schon riechen. Voll freudiger Erwartungen auf Schneeballschlachten, Schlittenfahren und Eislaufen erhob er sich schließlich und schaltete den nervtötenden Wecker aus.

Vom Boden las er seine Klamotten auf und roch am Pullover. Noch stank er nicht, also zog er ihn über seine nackte Brust, nachdem er sich aus seinem Pyjama geschält hatte. Eine braune Hose, die an den Beinenden schon leicht ausgefranst und löchrig war, zog er sich ebenfalls an. Am Badezimmer ging er vorbei, denn seine Haare saßen sowieso nie richtig, egal was er tat.

Bevor er die Treppe nach unten ging, klopfte er an die Zimmertür seiner Schwester, um zu kontrollieren, ob sie schon wach war.

»Emma?« Sie reagierte nicht, also öffnete er die Tür und er fand seine kleine Schwester schlafend im Bett vor. Anscheinend hatte sie ihren eigenen Wecker überhört. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und ging auf das schlafende Mädchen zu. Sanft strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. »Emma«, sagte er leise, stupste sie mit dem Zeigefinger in die Wange, und sie begann, sich zu regen.

»Muss ich schon aufstehen?«, nuschelte sie, als sie ihren Kopf unter der Decke verstecken wollte, doch Jack ließ es nicht so weit kommen, denn mit einem einfachen Ruck hatte er die warme Decke vom Bett gezogen. Protestierend setzte sich Emma auf, ihre braunen Augen funkelten böse. Schützend schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. »Jack! Es ist kalt!«

»Dann zieh' dich doch an«, antwortete Jack gelassen. Dann grinste er sein typisches Grinsen, wenn er seine Schwester aufzog. Schnaufend quälte sich Emma aus dem Bett und schob genervt ihren Bruder nach draußen. Sie schmiss die Tür zu und Jack lachte noch, als er unten in der Küche das Frühstück vorbereitete. Auf dem Küchentisch lagen ihre Pausenbrote und eine Nachricht von ihrer Mutter, die verkündete, dass sie heute vor zehn Uhr abends nicht zuhause sein würde, doch Jack kannte das schon. Es war keine Neuheit für ihn, dass er sich um seine Schwester kümmerte, während ihre Mutter fast ausschließlich arbeitete, um die kleine Familie über Wasser zu halten. Sie war alleinerziehend, vom Vater war keine Spur. Auch Emmas Vater hatte ihre Mutter im Stich gelassen, hatte sie verlassen, als sie schwanger wurde. Da war Jack sieben Jahre alt gewesen.

Emma trampelte die Treppe herunter und warf ihren Rucksack in den Flur. Amüsiert fragte Jack: »Heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?« Als er Emma leise fluchen hörte, lachte er nur noch mehr. Er angelte zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und platzierte auf beiden Spiegeleier und Speck, dazu zwei Scheiben Toast und goss anschließend noch zwei Gläser Orangensaft ein. Das typische Overland'sche Frühstück. Als Jack die Gläser auf den Tisch stellte, bemerkte er Emmas traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie die Nachricht auf dem Tisch entdeckte.

»Ich hole dich heute von der Schule ab«, informierte er sie. »Und weiß du, was wir danach Tolles machen können?« Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er mit all seiner Begeisterung sprach. »Heute ist die Eröffnung der Eishalle! Wir können den ganzen Nachmittag eislaufen, bis wir halb erfroren sind und dann machen wir ein Eiswettessen, wem zuerst das Hirn einfriert! Was sagst du, klingt doch lustig!«

Emma lachte und schien erfreut. Auch wenn sie die kalte Jahreszeit nicht ganz so sehr liebte wie Jack, sie mochte das Eislaufen und das Eiswettessen hatte bei ihnen schon einen festen Platz in der Winterspaßtradition. »Das klingt super!«

Jack grinste und räumte die Teller in die Spülmaschine, nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten. Sie zogen sich beide an, wobei sich eigentlich nur Emma wirklich etwas anzog. Eine dicke Jacke, einen Schal, eine Mütze und Winterstiefel, die Handschuhe steckten in ihrer Jackentasche. Jack verzichtete eigentlich auf alles. Weder Jacke, noch Mütze oder Schal oder geschweige denn Schuhe fanden ihren Weg an seinen Körper. Sicher, das war etwas sehr eigenartig, aber das war sein Stil. Kälte störte ihn nicht, sie war ihm willkommen und er fühlte sich sicher.

Er schulterte seinen eigenen Rucksack und warf sich auch Emmas über die Schulter, nahm seine Schwester an die Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus in die Kälte. Die Bushaltestelle, die die beiden jeden Morgen benutzten, war einige Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt und der Bus fuhr gerade vor, als die beiden dort ankamen. Emma grüßte den Busfahrer freundlich, der wiederum nur einen skeptischen Blick auf Jack und sein winteruntaugliches Outfit warf, bevor er die Türen des Fahrzeugs schloss und losfuhr. Der Bus war voll, fast alle Sitzplätze waren schon besetzt, also warf er beide Rucksäcke in die Gepäckablage über den Sitzen und setzte sich wahllos auf einen Sitz, seine Schwester auf seinem Schoß.

Emmas Schule war am anderen Ende der Stadt, zu Fuß brauchte man fast zwei Stunden von ihrem Zuhause aus. Auch von Jacks Schule aus war es noch eine gute dreiviertel Stunde bis dorthin. Manchmal hasste er es, in so einer großen Stadt zu wohnen, wo alles so wahnsinnig weit auseinanderzuliegen schien, doch andererseits gab es in so einer Großstadt natürlich auch die besseren Freizeitmöglichkeiten. Zum Beispiel die Eishalle, die sich nur zehn Minuten von ihrem Zuhause entfernt befand. Auch die Einkaufsmöglichkeiten, sei es nun Lebensmittel oder Klamotten, befanden sich fast in unmittelbarer Umgebung. Nur die Schulen, die waren unendlich weit voneinander entfernt.

Der Bus kämpfte sich durch den Verkehr, der allmorgendliche Berufsverkehr war schon im vollen Gange. Alle vier Spuren in beide Richtungen waren mit Autos vollgestopft. Jeden Morgen gab es ein Hupkonzert ohnegleichen, jeden Morgen dasselbe Theater. Aber es lernte auch niemand dazu, niemand stieg auf die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel um, aber das war auch kein Wunder, denn die waren auch ohne die Autofahrer schon hoffnungslos überfüllt. Es stieg auch niemand aufs Fahrrad oder lief. Und das hatte nicht einmal etwas mit dem kalten Wetter zu tun. Im Sommer waren die Straßen genauso voll wie im Frühling, Herbst und Winter. Jack war froh, dass er selber kein Auto besaß und auch den Führerschein noch nicht gemacht hatte. Den morgendlichen Stau hatte er jeden Morgen im Bus, das reichte ihm schon.

Allmählich schlief ihm sein linkes Bein ein, auf dem Emma saß, und er versuchte, sich etwas zu bewegen, ohne seine Schwester dabei allzu sehr durchzurütteln. Die Luft war stickig hier drinnen und er konnte den Moment gar nicht mehr erwarten, wenn sich die Türen öffneten und er wieder die frische Luft um sich hatte. So frisch, wie die Luft mitten in der Stadt nun einmal sein konnte.

Trotz des massiven Verkehrs kam der Bus rechtzeitig bei Emmas Schule an. Jack quetschte sich nach draußen und behielt Emma dabei schützend an seiner Seite, damit sie nicht von den anderen Mitfahrern umgerannt wurde, während die sich auf den einen freien Sitz stürzten. Er war froh, als die frische Luft in seine Lungen gelangte und er seine Beine wieder bewegen konnte.

»So, das hätten wir geschafft.« Jack fuhr sich durch die Haare und übergab dann Emma ihren Rucksack. »Viel Spaß, wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag!«

Ein Junge in Emmas Alter lief an ihnen vorbei und schenkte Emma einen giftigen Blick. Jack kannte den kleinen Fratz, sein Name war Jamie Bennett und er war in der gleichen Klasse wie seine Schwester. Die beiden mochten sich zwar nicht sonderlich, aber irgendwie hockten sie doch ständig aufeinander und ärgerten sich. Jack machte sich innerlich schon auf den Tag gefasst, an dem Emma Jamie als ihren Freund vorstellen würde. Auch wenn das seiner Meinung nach auch noch zehn Jahre dauern konnte. Emma jedenfalls starrte genauso böse zurück und lächelte dann honigsüß zu Jack.

»Sei nicht zu böse zu den armen Jungs, alles klar?«

Emma lachte, winkte und betrat das Schulgebäude, an dessen Eingang Jamie auf sie wartete. Nach einigen Grimassen verschwanden die beiden schließlich im Inneren, gerade als die Schulglocke läutete. Es war zwanzig nach acht und er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, ehe er selber in den Unterricht musste. Also machte er sich gemütlich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn-Station, wo er auch schon erwartet wurde.

»Hey, Keule.« Die tiefe und mürrische Stimme kam von seinem wohl besten Freund, E. Aster Bunnymund. Wofür das _E_ in seinem Vornamen stand, wusste Jack nicht, Bunny wollte es auch um keinen Preis erzählen. Jack vermutete, dass Bunny sich das E selber angehangen hatte, um aus Aster _Easter_ zu machen, denn Ostern war Bunnys liebste Zeit im Jahr. Er konnte auf alles andere verzichten, auf Geburtstag, auf Weihnachten, sogar auf den Winteranfang, was für Jack einem Feiertag gleichkam, solange es nur Ostern gab. Und wehe, es war an Ostern kalt oder es lag noch Schnee oder noch schlimmer, ein Blizzard entstand - nichts war schlimmer für Bunny. Vielleicht fühlte er sich Ostern so verbunden, weil er einen sehr traditionellen Namen trug. Jack hatte das nie so verstanden, genauso wenig wie Bunny es verstand, dass er ein Kind des Winters war. Und so sah er ihn auch gerade an, sehr zweifelnd bezüglich seiner Garderobe.

»Guten Morgen, Känguru.« Der gebürtige Australier war wie immer nicht erfreut, dass Jack ihn so nannte, und blickte nur noch grimmiger drein. Bunny war ein kräftiger, großer junger Mann mit grünen Augen und grau-bläulichen Haaren, die nach seiner eigenen Aussage ein nicht näher beschriebener Unfall gewesen waren. Er hatte kräftige Oberschenkel, weshalb Jack ihm den Spitznamen _Känguru_ verpasst hatte; er wirkte auch mehr wie ein Känguru als ein Hase, denn ein süßer Hase war Bunny nun nicht gerade. Zumindest nicht öffentlich.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die unterirdische Bahnstation und stiegen wenige Minuten später in die U-Bahn, die sie bis fast vor ihre Schule beförderte. Die Bahn war vollgestopft mit Schülern aus allen Jahrgängen und auch einige der Lehrkräfte befanden sich in dem Wagon. Jack und Bunny hielten sich im Bereich der Tür auf, beide in Gedanken versunken. Bunny, der alle anderen im Wagon um Längen überragte, sah gedankenverloren nach draußen, auch wenn man nichts sehen konnte. Die Arme hatte er vor seiner muskulösen Brust verschränkt und sein Gesicht war mürrisch verzogen. Jack und er waren nicht nur vom Typ her völlig verschieden - Jack, der schlaksige, dünne Junge ohne sonderliche Muskeln und Bunny, der starke, muskulöse Riese - sondern auch vom Charakter her - Jack, der keinen großen Wert auf Regeln und Vorschriften legte, bei dem Spaß fast immer an erster Stelle stand und dem nichts zu verrückt war, und Bunny, der selbstbewusst war, vielleicht ein klein wenig streitsüchtig, misstrauisch und mürrisch. Es gab wirklich nicht viel, was die beiden gemeinsam hatten, und sie mochten auch nicht wie beste Freunde wirken, aber es gab etwas, was die beiden verband. Eine Abnormalität, mit der beide unterschiedlich umgingen.

Jack beherrschte Schnee und Eis. Er wusste nicht, seit wann er diese Kräfte hatte, warum er sie hatte oder wie er sie bekommen hatte. Seit er sich erinnern konnte, war der Winter für ihn nicht nur eine Jahreszeit gewesen, sondern auch die Zeit, in der er seiner Kräfte halbwegs freien Lauf lassen konnte, ohne dass jemand Wind davon bekam. Denn dass nicht alle Leute positiv darauf reagierten, hatte er im Kindergarten schmerzlich erfahren, als er seinen Mitkindern seine Kräfte vorführen wollte. Am Anfang fanden es alle cool und er war der Star der Gruppe gewesen, bis er eines Tages einen gewaltigen Blizzard hinaufbeschworen hatte. Er hatte es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er so gut wie keine Kontrolle über seine Kräfte und irgendetwas hatte ihn furchtbar wütend gemacht. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war ein so gewaltiger Schneesturm entstanden - es war gerade Osterzeit gewesen, zu der Zeit sollte es eigentlich keine Schneestürme mehr geben -, dass eine riesige Region lahmgelegt war. Die Kinder schoben es ihm in die Schuhe, doch zum Glück hatte keiner der Erwachsenen ihnen geglaubt. Aber Jack wusste, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war, denn in diesem Augenblick, als er den Sturm entfesselte, hatte er ein unglaubliches Machtgefühl in sich gespürt. Er war gleichermaßen fasziniert und erschrocken über das, was er zu tun vermochte. Heutzutage beschränkten sich die Einsätze seiner Kräfte ausschließlich darauf, unauffällig für mehr Schnee zu sorgen und ihre Rodelpartien unvergesslich werden zu lassen, indem er die Rodelstrecke vereiste und sie beliebig verlängerte. Seine Schwester liebte es. Sie war eine der wenigen Menschen, in dessen Gesellschaft er seine Kräfte ohne Angst anwenden konnte.

Bei Bunny war das etwas anders. Der Australier konnte auf wundersame Weise die unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen manipulieren. Eine Narzisse, die blaue Tinte spuckte? Keine große Sache. Eine Rose, aus deren Blüten ein Ei wuchs? Ein Kinderspiel. Er konnte im Nu Gras wachsen lassen, Unkraut verschwand mit einem Fingerschnippen, ein Baum wuchs in der Hälfte der Zeit doppelt so hoch ... Bei Bunny gab es keine toten Pflanzen, im Gegenteil, die Blumen in seiner Wohnung schienen sogar ein Eigenleben zu führen. Am Anfang hatte Jack das sehr seltsam gefunden, aber mittlerweile war Bunnys Magie so normal wie seine eigenen Kräfte. Vielleicht mochte er auch deswegen Ostern so sehr. Wenn seine Rosen Eier ausspuckten, konnten seine Narzissen die Eier gleich färben.

Die U-Bahn stoppte ein paar Mal, bevor Bunny und Jack schließlich aussteigen mussten. Sie ließen sich vom Strom der Leute mitreißen und nach einem zehnminütigen Spaziergang durch die Innenstadt kam das Schulgebäude schließlich in Sicht. Der graue Betonklotz war wahrlich keine Augenweide, aber für eine staatliche High School war sie ganz in Ordnung. Bunny und Jack gingen durch die endlosen Gänge der Schule, die sich labyrinthartig über vier Stockwerke erstreckten. Die meisten Stunden hatten die beiden zusammen, außer ein paar wenige Ausnahmen wie naturwissenschaftliche Fächer - Biologie hatten beide zusammen, Jack besuchte außerdem den Physikunterricht und Bunny fühlte sich mehr der Chemie hingezogen. Ansonsten waren die beiden immer zusammen.

Sie verstauten ihre Rucksäcke in ihren Schränken. Als Erstes stand eine Doppelstunde Mathematik an, und während Bunny schon für den Unterricht bewaffnet neben ihm stand, ließ sich Jack noch etwas Zeit damit, sein Mathebuch herauszufischen. Erst, als es zum Unterricht läutete, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer, das sich nur wenige Türen weiter befand.

Ihre Plätze waren in der letzten und vorletzten Reihe am Fenster, da beide lieber nach draußen sahen, als wirklich auf den Unterricht zu achten. Bunny saß ganz hinten, Jack vor ihm. Ihre Lehrerin, die gute, alte Mrs Black, stand schon vor dem Lehrerpult und hatte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt, den sie sanft rieb. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell so ein Babybauch dicker wurde. Als alle Schüler Platz genommen hatten, begann sie zu sprechen.

»Guten Morgen«, wünschte sie ihrer Klasse, was sie mehr oder weniger motiviert zurückbekam. »Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag, denn heute habt ihr das letzte Mal Unterricht bei mir. Wie ihr wisst, der Tag der Geburt meines Kindes rückt näher, wenn sich die Dame an den Termin hält, sind es noch knappe drei Wochen. Ich weiß, es ist mitten im Schuljahr, eure Abschlussprüfungen stehen vor der Tür und ausgerechnet jetzt müsst ihr euch mit einem neuen Mathelehrer herumschlagen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das meistern werdet und ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden von euch nächstes Jahr wiedersehen werde, wenn ich wieder hier unterrichten werde!«

Die, die nicht im Halbschlaf versunken waren, lächelten und ließen ihr Bedauern und ihre Glückwünsche hören. Ein Mädchen in der ersten Reihe, die typische Streberin mit Brille, ungezähmtem Haar, unreiner Haut und Klamotten von vor über fünfzig Jahren, erkundigte sich nach dem neuen Lehrer.

»Ich weiß leider nicht genau, wer meine Vertretung sein wird. Der Rektor sagte, es sei eine junge Frau, eine Europäerin um genau zu sein. Mehr Infos habe ich leider auch nicht, da müsst ihr euch leider bis morgen gedulden.«

Streberlinchen war anscheinend zufrieden, sie nickte und widmete sich dann wieder dem Mathebuch zu, um sich in das Thema der heutigen Stunden einzulesen. Jack hatte dem Ganzen mit halbem Ohr zugehört und krakelte sinnlose Kreise auf sein Blockblatt. Eine neue Lehrerin also, noch dazu aus Europa, das klang interessant. Er hatte keine Probleme mit Ausländern, zumal sein bester Kumpel aus Australien kam und die halbe Schule nicht auf diesem Kontinent geboren worden war. Selbst der Schulleiter, ein dicker, großer Mann mit Rauschebart, stammte ursprünglich aus Russland. Ihr Geschichtslehrer stand, so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, ebenfalls aus Europa, aber woher genau hatte er vergessen. Er hoffte nur, dass die neue Lehrerin keine verbohrte und prüde Frau war. Jack mochte es, wenn Lehrer Spaß verstanden, auch wenn seine Ansicht von Spaß ein ganz anderes Level war. Er war gespannt, auch wenn er Mrs Black natürlich vermissen würde. Seit zwei Jahren hatte er sie nun schon in Mathematik und er hatte sich an ihre kleinen Eigenheiten gewöhnt, so wie sie sich an seine gewöhnt hatte und schon gar nichts mehr sagte, wenn er barfuß in ihren Unterricht kam. Hoffentlich würde die neue Lehrerin das auch einfach hinnehmen. Und wenn nicht ... Auch egal. Regeln waren doch nur dazu da, um sie zu brechen. Und welchen Grund hatte es denn, den Schülern vorzuschreiben, dass sie das Schulgebäude nur mit Schuhen betreten durften? Sinnlos, wie so vieles in seinen Augen.

Mrs Black begann mit ihrem letzten Unterricht und er gestaltete sich nicht anders als die Stunden davor. Keine Spur von Gelassenheit oder gar etwas Lockerheit, es kam Jack sogar so vor, als würde Mrs Black noch einmal ihre ganze Strenge in diese zwei Stunden legen. Knallhart zog sie die zwei Stunden trockene Theorie durch und am Ende war sogar Jack geschafft, dem Mathe eigentlich mehr als leicht fiel. Und er war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, dass der Unterricht zu Ende war. Streberlinchen verabschiedete sich unter Tränen von ihrer Lieblingslehrerin - eigentlich waren alle Lehrer ihre Lieblingslehrer, aber zu Mrs Black hatte sie schon immer ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis - und auch Mrs Black sah traurig aus, dass sie das letzte Mal ihre Schüler verabschiedete. Doch sie versprach, an ihrer Abschlussfeier dabei zu sein, die schon in einigen Monaten stattfinden würde.

Nach diesen harten Stunden freute sich Jack schon auf die nächste, denn bis zur ersten großen Pause hatten sie jetzt Kunstunterricht, und das bei der wohl schrägsten Person in der Schule. Ihre Kunstlehrerin, Ms Toothiana, war ein knalliger Paradiesvogel, die so flatterhaft war, dass sie manchmal wirklich fast davonflog. Alles an ihr war bunt: Ihre Augen waren lila - Jack vermutete dahinter gefärbte Kontaktlinsen, der waren wohl besonders hip -, ihre Haare waren blond, große Partien hatte sie sich blau und grün gefärbt, meistens hatte sie auch einige bunte Federn im Haar stecken, und ihre Kleidung war ein Spiegelbild ihrer Haare. Viel gelb, viel grün, viel blau und noch mehr Federn. In einem früheren Leben musste sie ein Kolibri gewesen sein, es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Und seltsamerweise besaß sie sogar einen Kolibri, den sie den einfallsreichen Namen _Baby Tooth_ gegeben hatte. Der saß meistens auf ihrer Schulter und putze sein Gefieder, während Tooth wild gestikulierend irgendwelche Dinge erklärte.

Nachdem Jack und Bunny ihre Mathebücher in ihren Schränken verstaut hatten, betraten sie den Kunstsaal, der sich im obersten Stock des Schulgebäudes befand. Drei der vier Wände waren vollkommen verglast, sodass man sogar fast die Skyline der Stadt bewundern konnte, wenn denn das Wetter mitspielen würde. Der Nebel machte das etwas schwierig.

Jack und Bunny setzten sich an ihren Tisch, wo sie schon erwartet wurden. Die Tische im Kunstsaal waren zu Gruppentischen zusammengestellt worden, sodass sich immer vier Schüler gegenübersaßen. Jack kannte seine Banknachbarn seit vielen Jahren, eigentlich schon seit Beginn seiner Schulzeit. Der stille Sandy - der mit vollem Namen Sanderson Mansnoozie hieß, was aber keiner korrekt aussprechen konnte und er deswegen nur _Sandy_ genannt wurde -, der ihm direkt gegenübersaß, war ein kleiner, dicker Junge mit goldenem, gelocktem Haar. Er sah aus wie ein Engel und auch, wenn er wirklich nichts sagte, war er einer der lustigsten Kerle, die Jack kannte. Statt zu reden, benutzte Sandy sein künstlerisches Talent, denn er malte das, was er zu sagen hatte, immer auf ein Stück Papier oder Pappe, je nachdem, was gerade zur Hand lag. Sandy war ein verträumter Junge, er war hilfsbereit und ein angenehmer Geselle.

Die Vierte am Tisch war das allseits beliebte Streberlinchen, die da eigentlich nur saß, weil es sonst keinen freien Platz für sie gab. Eine erste Reihe gab es nicht, auch keinen Tisch direkt neben dem Lehrerpult, da Tooth so etwas gar nicht in ihrem Raum besaß. So musste sie sich während des Kunstunterrichts mit dem pubertären Gerede der Jungs abgeben und diese nahmen keine Rücksicht auf das zarte Gemüt. Sie machte sowieso ihr eigenes Ding und Jack hatte viel zu viel Spaß dabei, sich über die lustig zu machen, als dass er sie wirklich kennenlernen wollte.

Sandy schenkte ihnen ein breites Grinsen, seine runden Wangen glühten vor Freude, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

»Hey, Sandy!« Jack hob seine Hand und winkte, während Bunny sein typisches »Hey, Keule!« hören ließ.

Sandy begann damit, ihnen seinen bisherigen Tagesverlauf zu schildern - es kam nicht viel zusammen nach nur zwei Stunden, aber er freute sich, dass er wenigstens etwas erzählen konnte. Jack hatte ihn mal ziemlich am Anfang ihrer Freundschaft gefragt, warum er denn nicht sprach, woraufhin Sandy nur mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte. Dann hatte er einen gähnenden Smiley gemalt und dahinter ein Fragezeichen. Keine Lust? Jack hatte es einfach hingenommen und nie mehr danach gefragt, es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Wenn Sandy nicht sprechen wollte, dann wollte er eben nicht. Und wenn er es einfach nicht konnte, dann war das auch nicht tragisch, denn er war auch ohne Stimme ein lustiger und unvergleichlicher Mensch, den Jack nicht mehr aus seinem Leben haben wollte. Mit Sandy war alles einfach ... bunter.

Ms Toothiana erklärte unterdessen das neue Thema der Woche, doch da Jack mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf Sandy lenkte als auf seine Lehrerin, hatte er die Hälfte nicht mitbekommen. Es ging wohl um so etwas Ähnliches wie selbstgemachte Kupferstiche. Sandy warf seine beiden kleinen Arme in die Luft und er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Eigentlich freute er sich über so gut wie alles, was sie im Kunstunterricht machten.

Ihre Aufgabe für die Woche bestand darin, sich ein Motiv zu überlegen, welches sie auf Papier drucken wollten und es in Form eines Fotos mitzubringen. Die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie damit, auf Plastikplatten herumzukratzen, um herauszufinden, wie sie am besten mit welcher Technik ein Motiv hineingeritzt bekamen.

Gemeinsam mit Sandy gingen sie nach dem Unterricht in die Caféteria, erkämpften sich einen freien Tisch und aßen ihr Frühstück. Es war kurz nach elf Uhr und die Hälfte des Tages war fast geschafft. Nur noch vier Unterrichtsstunden waren zu überstehen und dann konnte der spaßige Nachmittag beginnen.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2: Elsa**

Zum wiederholten Male ging Elsa nun schon den Lehrplan des Abschlussjahrganges durch. Morgen war ihr erster Arbeitstag an der neuen High School und schon jetzt plagten sie mehr Zweifel denn je. Was hatte sie dazu getrieben, ausgerechnet wieder als Lehrerin zu arbeiten? Ein Job im Büro wäre für alle Beteiligten so viel besser gewesen! Nicht nur für sie selber, damit sie sich sicherer fühlte und nicht von so vielen Menschen umgeben war, sondern auch für die anderen Menschen, die sich gar nicht bewusst waren, in was für einer Gefahr sie schwebten. Im Büro wäre sie die meiste Zeit für sich, nur einen PC auf einem Schreibtisch, einen Drucker, ein Telefon und einen Schreibtischstuhl - mehr würde es nicht geben, keine Deko, keine unnützen Dinge ... und vor allem keine Menschen. Menschen, die in Sicherheit wären, weil sie durch eine dicke Wand voneinander getrennt wären. Ja, so einen Job hätte sie annehmen sollen. Aber was machte sie? Stellte sich für eine Stelle als Mathematiklehrerin vor. An einer High School. Mit Menschen. Vielen, vielen Menschen. Mitten in der Stadt. Schlimmer ging es nicht.

Elsa klappte den dicken Ordner zu und fuhr sich durch ihre platinblonden Haare. Noch vor einer Woche war sie so aufgeregt gewesen, dass sie wieder Lehrerin sein konnte, und nun? Nun würde sie am liebsten ... ja, was eigentlich? Fliehen? Nicht schon wieder. Sie konnte nicht andauernd fliehen, nur weil sie plötzlich einen Anflug von Nervosität verspürte! Irgendwann gingen ihr die Orte aus, an denen sie sich verstecken konnte. Nein, fliehen kam nicht in Frage! Noch nicht.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz auf dem billigen Sofa und lief in der kleinen Wohnung umher. _Wohnung _war vielleicht zu viel gesagt, es war eigentlich nur ein großer Raum, in dem alles untergebracht war, was man brauchte. In der einen Ecke stand die Küche, die wohl noch nie in den Genuss einer Reinigung gekommen war, in der anderen befanden sich ein Sofa mit niedrigem Tisch und ein kleiner Fernseher, der selbst vor fünfzig Jahren schon altmodisch gewesen wäre, in einer Ecke stand ein Einzelbett, dessen Matratze schon extrem durchgelegen war und auch der Lattenrost war mehr kaputt als ganz, und in der letzten Ecke war sozusagen das Bad untergebracht. Ein Loch im Boden stellte den Abfluss dar, aus der Wand kam ein Schlauch, aus dem nur kaltes Wasser lief - das man übrigens auch nicht abschalten konnte, es lief einfach, wie es gerade kam. Und da es frisch aus der Regenrinne kam, war es auch entsprechend eisig kalt. Elsa freute sich schon auf den Winter. Neben dem Loch im Boden stand eine Kloschüssel, die zwar eine Wasserspülung besaß, bei der man aber das Wasser von Hand nachfüllen musste. Aber sie war schon erleichtert gewesen, dass es kein Plumpsklo im Garten war, das sie benutzen musste. Da war das hier doch schon Luxus ...

Sie hatte in der Zeit, in der sie nun schon hier war, das Beste aus diesem Loch gemacht. Sie hatte ein paar Blumen gekauft, Orchideen und Lilien, zwischen Bett und Sofa stand eine Palme und auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Fernseher stand ein kleiner Kaktus. Die paar wenigen Bilder, die sie mitgenommen hatte, hatte sie auf einem Regal stehen, das sie im Sperrmüll gefunden hatte. Dort stand auch ein Blumentopf, aus dem Efeu wuchs und sich das Regal hinab schlängelte. Im Bad hatte sie ein paar Plastikfische an die Wand genagelt und den gefliesten Boden mit Anti-Rutsch-Aufklebern verschönert. Sie hatte eine schöne Gardine gekauft, die jetzt vor dem Fenster im _Wohnzimmer_ hing, aber sonst hatte sie alles so belassen, wie sie es vorgefunden hatte. Sie konnte sich keine neue Küche leisten, keine neue Matratze, kein neues Sofa und erst recht keinen neuen Fernseher. Die Wohnung war billig, deswegen hatte Elsa sofort zugesagt, denn die paar Dollar konnte sie noch zusammenkratzen. Sie würde ausziehen, sobald sie das erste Gehalt als Lehrerin bekam.

Elsa blieb vor dem Regal stehen, in dem sie ein paar wenige Bilder aufgestellt hatte. Eines zeigte ihre Heimat, das kalte Norwegen, mit einer kleinen Stadt direkt an einer Meeresbucht. Arendelle, so hieß das kleine Städtchen, und es lebte vom Fischfang und vom Eisverkauf. Dort war sie geboren und lebte bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester und ihren Eltern ein mehr oder weniger glückliches Leben. Ein anderes Bild war das ihrer Familie, das sie zum Weihnachtsfest hatten machen lassen. Es war alt, bestimmt schon zehn Jahre, denn Elsa sah nicht älter aus als vierzehn. Sie standen da mit geradem Rücken und aufrechter Haltung, fast so, als wären sie eine königliche Familie. Sie lächelten nicht in die Kamera, sondern waren ernst und würdevoll. Es war kein schönes Bild, es strahle keine Familiarität aus, es hätten auch genauso gut vier Fremde sein können. Doch leider war es das einzige Bild, auf dem sie alle vier zu sehen waren. Das Einzige, was sie noch als Familie identifizierte. Das letzte Bild war ihr Lieblingsbild, denn es zeigte sie und ihre Schwester Anna in ihrer Kindheit. Elsa erinnerte sich noch vage an diesen Tag. Es war der letzte Tag gewesen, an dem sie noch unzertrennlich waren. In der Nacht geschah dann das Unglück, das alles ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

Elsa wandte ihren Blick von dem Bild ab und drehte sich weg. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht in der Vergangenheit schwelgen, zumal es sie absolut nicht beruhigte. Viel mehr erinnerte sie es an ihre Schwäche, an ihre Fehler, an das ganze Unglück und daran, dass das jederzeit wieder passieren konnte. Sie rieb ihre Fingerspitzen aneinander, die unter dicken, violetten Handschuhen verborgen waren. Ihr war nicht kalt, aber sie spürte die Kälte, die sich an ihren Händen entlang ausbreitete. _Ganz ruhig, Elsa_, sprach sie sich selber gut zu. _Nicht nervös werden. Unterdrücke es. Lass es nicht raus, sperr es ein. Alles ist gut. Beruhige dich._ Die Handschuhe knirschten unter dem Druck, den Elsa ausübte und langsam, ganz langsam, verschwand die Kälte von ihren Fingern und alles war wieder normal. Sie presste ihre Hände an ihre Brust, unter der ihr Herz hämmerte. Sie musste das unter Kontrolle kriegen. Wenn sie morgen in die Schule kam und nervös wurde und ihre Kräfte plötzlich ausbrachen ... Dort konnte sie sich nirgends verstecken, sie musste sich zusammenreißen! _Lass sie nicht an dich heran. _Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Elsa bereute es immer mehr. Warum ausgerechnet eine Schule?

Elsa wollte hinaus, so brauchte frische Luft, aber sie wollte es vermeiden, unter Menschen zu sein. Sie wollte sich einschließen, die Welt ausschließen und ganz allein vor sich hin leben. Doch leider war der Kühlschrank schon wieder leer, und wenn sie nicht hungrig schlafen gehen wollte, dann musste sie sich jetzt aufraffen und zum nächsten Supermarkt laufen. Und bis dahin waren es ganze zehn Minuten zu Fuß. Aber sie kam nicht drum herum. Der Kühlschrank füllte sich nicht von alleine. Die modernen, neuen Kühlschränke, die die Lebensmittel eigenständig bestellten, die schon, aber nicht ihre alte, klapprige Ausgabe von vor über fünfzig Jahren. Die lief gerade mal mit Strom. Manchmal. Wenn sie Lust dazu hatte.

Elsa zog sich ihre Schuhe an und warf sich einen Mantel über, denn es war sehr neblig draußen. Sie hatte nichts gegen Kälte, solange es schöne, trockene, richtige Kälte war. Aber nasse Kälte, wie von feinem Regen oder Niesel oder Nebel oder Schneeregen, die war eklig. Sie zog sich eine graue Mütze über den Kopf und stopfte ihre Haare darunter. Jetzt hatte sie zwar einen Beulenkopf, aber das war ihr egal. Es war ihr egal, was die Leute dachten, wenn sie sie sahen, sie hatte sowieso nicht vor, oft unter die Leute zu gehen. Da konnte sie auch wie ein Idiot aussehen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und spähte hinaus. Kalter Nebel erhielt Einzug in ihre Wohnung und fast wollte Elsa die Tür schon wieder schließen, bis ihr der Kühlschrank einfiel - und sie nach draußen _musste_. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Also trat sie mit einem Seufzer nach draußen und war heilfroh, dass sie zunächst keine Menschenseele antraf. Sie schloss die Tür ab und ging die Treppe nach unten, wobei sie sich am Geländer festhalten musste, um nicht auszurutschen, denn durch den Nebel war alles mit einem feuchten Film umgeben.

Ihre Wohnung befand sich am Rande der Stadt und es dauerte gute zwei Stunden, um das andere Ende zu erreichen, zumindest, wenn man zu Fuß unterwegs war. Die Schule, an der sie ab morgen unterrichten würde, lag im Zentrum der Stadt, und zu Fuß war man eine gute Stunde unterwegs, wenn man einen strammen Marsch hatte. Zum Glück befand sich in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung eine U-Bahn-Station, und die U-Bahn, die dort hielt, brachte sie fast bis ins Zentrum. Zwischendurch musste sie zwar zweimal umsteigen, aber das war keine große Sache. Immerhin musste sie keine Stunde zu Fuß laufen. Aber wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann war ihr so ein Fußmarsch lieber als eine halbe Stunde in der U-Bahn fahren. Wenn man bedachte, wie voll solche U-Bahnen waren ... Definitiv kein Ort, an dem sie sich lange aufhalten sollte. Große Menschenmengen und ihre unheimlichen Kräfte waren keine gute Kombination, wie sie selber erfahren hatte.

Die Straßen waren zwar nicht wie ausgestorben, aber es war auch nicht sonderlich viel los. Passanten begegneten ihr kaum welche, und wenn, dann tat Elsa ihr Möglichstes, um ihnen nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, vergrub die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichtes im Mantel und stopfte ihre Hände in die Manteltaschen. _Nur nicht auffallen._ Bisher gelang es ihr ganz gut, keiner schenkte ihr auch nur einen Funken an Beachtung. Jeder lief an ihr vorbei, die Nase entweder ins Smartphone oder in einen eBook-Reader gesteckt - war das überhaupt eine gute Idee, elektrische Geräte bei dichtem Nebel zu verwenden? -, jeder kümmerte sich um seinen eigenen Kram. Kurz fragte sie sich, wann die Welt begonnen hatte, so kalt zu werden, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick musste sie über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Konnte ihr doch nur recht sein!

Sie bog um eine Ecke - die Letzte vor dem Supermarkt, innerlich jubelte sie auf -, als sie von einem Kind umgerannt wurde. Sie spürte einen harten Gegenstand, der gegen ihren Bauch prallte, und erschrocken stolperte sie nach vorne, verhedderte sich in ihren eigenen Beinen und in denen des Kindes und landete nicht sehr elegant auf der Nase.

»Oh, Gott, das tut mir so leid!« Der Junge sprang auf und zerrte an Elsas Arm, um sie wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. »Hast du dir wehgetan? Das wollte ich nicht! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst und -« Er wurde jäh unterbrochen von einer Frau, die wütend um die Ecke gestampft kam. Der Junge, der Elsa gerade dabei half aufzustehen, ließ die junge Frau erschrocken los und Elsa, die so schnell gar nicht schalten konnte, kippte wieder um. Ihr Laut des Protestes ging völlig in dem Gezeter der anderen Frau unter.

»Jamie Bennett! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht so einfach abhauen sollst?! Du kannst deine Schwester nicht einfach so im Supermarkt stehen lassen! Und außerdem - was tust du da?« Ihr Blick glitt von dem Jungen zu Elsa, die sich langsam aufrappelte. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, was ihr mehr wehtat: ihr Kopf, den sie sich am Boden gestoßen hatte, ihr Bauch, in den der Junge gerannt war, oder ihre Nase, die heftig pochte.

»Nichts passiert«, brachte Elsa hervor. Ihre Stimme war nur gedämpft zu hören, da sie sich die Hand über die Nase gelegt hatte. Blutete sie?

»Das tut mir ja so leid!«, wiederholte die Frau die Worte des Jungen, der wahrscheinlich ihr Sohn war. »Er sollte eigentlich auf seine Schwester aufpassen, aber er hat sie einfach im Laden stehen lassen und - wo ist Sophie überhaupt?« Die Frau blickte sich um und Elsa kam es so vor, als sei sie ein wenig vergesslich. Hatte sie jetzt ihre Tochter verloren?

»Mum«, grummelte Jamie und kratzte sich am Kopf, »hast du Sophie im Supermarkt gelassen?«

»Sie war doch eben noch hinter mir! Ganz sicher! Sophie!« Die Frau rief den Namen ihrer Tochter so laut sie konnte. »Sophie!«

Kinderlachen war zu hören und die Frau drehte sich um und im gleichen Moment fiel ihr eine Last von der Schulter. Das kleine Mädchen, welches gerade um die Ecke gehüpft kam, war dann wohl Sophie. Ja, die Drei waren eindeutig miteinander verwandt. Braune Haare, braune Augen und irgendwie waren alle drei etwas ... eigenartig verplant.

»Kinder«, meinte die Mutter freudlos lachend an Elsa gewandt, »sie treiben einen in den Wahnsinn, aber letztendlich kann man nicht auf sie verzichten.«

»Äh ...« Elsa wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, also beließ sie es bei diesem äußerst intelligenten Laut und drehte sich um, um endlich in diesen doofen Supermarkt zu kommen, als sie von einer Kinderhand zurückgehalten wurde. Jamie, der Junge, hatte einen Zipfel ihres Mantels ergriffen und sah sie aus seinen riesigen, braunen Augen heraus an. Etwas zu ruppig entriss Elsa ihren Arm und drehte ihm halb den Rücken zu.

»Verzeihung ... Magst du Schokolade? Hier, die habe ich von meinem Taschengeld gekauft, aber da ich dir wehgetan habe, bekommst du sie.« Jamie hielt ihr freundlich lächelnd eine Tafel Schokolade hin. Elsa schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und lächelte dann leicht. Sie nahm die Schokolade vorsichtig entgegen und war froh, dass ihre Hand nicht zitterte, als sie danach griff.

»Danke«, sagte sie lächelnd und Jamie strahlte. Dann drehte er sich um und folgte seiner Familie, die inzwischen schon einige Meter weitergelaufen waren. Auch Elsa setzte ihren Weg fort, aber erst, nachdem sie sich ein kleines Stückchen der Schokolade in den Mund geschoben hatte. Schokolade ... Wie lange hatte sie schon keine mehr gehabt? Während sie lief, dachte sie angestrengt darüber nach und konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie sich meistens mit Anna um die Schokolade gestritten hatte, und da sie meistens nachgegeben hatte und Anna die Schokolade immer selber gegessen hatte, wusste sie schon gar nicht mehr, wann sie selber das letzte Mal in den Genuss gekommen war. Dabei liebte sie Schokolade so sehr ...

Noch ehe sie den Supermarkt erreichte, war die Tafel nichts weiter als Erinnerung und sie warf das Papier enttäuscht in einen Mülleimer. So eine Schokolade hielt wirklich nicht lange. Elsa betrat den Supermarkt und überlegte, was sie denn alles bräuchte, während sie durch die Gänge schlich. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht so wirklich an die amerikanischen Speisen gewöhnt und das Sortiment überforderte sie ein wenig. Zwischen all den unbekannten Sachen fand sie etwas, das wie eine Spezialität aus ihrer Heimat aussah - trockenes, sprödes Fladenbrot. Innerlich jubelte sie und packte sich gleich drei Packungen davon in den Einkaufskorb. Sie deckte sich außerdem mit Fisch ein - nichts ging über Fisch! Hering, Kabeljau, Seelachs, und ihr Herz weinte vor Freude. Sie würde sich Stockfisch machen, sofern sie das noch auf die Reihe brachte und davon würde sie sich einige Zeit lang ernähren können. Ein paar Kartoffeln packte sie auch noch ein, ein paar Flaschen Mineralwasser - sie dachte noch nicht daran, dass sie das alles selber nach Hause tragen musste - und ein paar Dosen Bier. Sie befürchtete zwar, dass das amerikanische Bier längst nicht so gut war, wie das, was in Arendelle gebraut wurde, aber sie wollte auch nicht darauf verzichten.

Sie schob den Einkaufswagen in Richtung Kasse und stellte sich hinten an. Die Schlange war nicht besonders lang, und doch zog sich dieser eigentlich einfache Akt unnötig in die Länge. Das war anscheinend ein Problem, mit welchem die ganze Welt zu kämpfen hatte: Rentner. In Verbindung mit einer Kassiererin, die alle Artikel in Zeitlupe über das Lasergerät zog, die Hälfte wurde natürlich nicht erkannt und sie musste ihre ganzen Supermarkt-Kollegen per Durchsage an die Kasse rufen, damit diese ihr den Preis der Artikel sagen konnten. Zu allem Überfluss funktionierte das EC-Kartenlesegerät nicht und ein Kunde, der vor Elsa an der Reihe war, regte sich furchtbar darüber auf. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, ehe die Kassiererin den Herrn dazu gebracht hatte, bei der nahegelegenen Bank etwas Bargeld abzuheben. Voll Unverständnis stapfte der Mann nach draußen und die Kasse stand still.

»Entschuldigung«, meinte die Kassiererin mit einem beschämten Ausdruck im Gesicht, »aber ich kann leider erst weitermachen, wenn der Kunde bezahlt hat.«

»Keine Sorge«, kam es von einem Mann, der hinter Elsa stand, und dessen Stimme sie äußerst angenehm fand, »Sie können ja nichts dafür. Das ist eben das Problem mit der Technik von heute, so fortschrittlich sie auch ist, kaputtgehen kann sie trotzdem.«

Unauffällig drehte Elsa ihren Kopf und tat so, als würde sie den Zeitschriftenständer neben der Kasse bewundern, aber aus den Augenwinkeln musterte sie den Mann. Er war groß - na gut, für sie war jeder groß, denn sie war eher kein Rekordbrecher in Sachen Größe - und hatte ein kantiges, aber schönes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren grün, soweit sie das sehen konnte, und seine Haare hatten einen leichten Rotstich. Der Mann sah gut aus, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Und seine Freundlichkeit war wohl eine Seltenheit hier, denn die Kassiererin schien sehr erleichtert, dass sie nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit kam der Mann schließlich mit Bargeld zurück und bezahlte wenig erheitert den offenen Betrag. Unfreundlich knallte er ein paar Scheine auf das Band und wartete nicht auf das Wechselgeld. Zum Glück gingen die Türen automatisch auf und zu, sonst hätte er die wahrscheinlich noch zugeknallt wie ein pubertierender Jugendlicher. Die Kassiererin murmelte stetig Entschuldigungen vor sich hin, während sie Elsas Einkauf Artikel für Artikel über das Lasergerät schob. Elsa stopfte alles nach bestem Können in zwei braune Einkaufstüten und stapelte die Wasserflaschen darauf. Mit beiden Händen würde sie das schon bis nach Hause bringen, zum Glück waren es ja nur zehn Minuten. Sie bezahlte den Betrag und hievte die Tüten hoch, versuchte eine einigermaßen stabile Position zu finden, und ging dann aus dem Supermarkt. Penibel achtete sie darauf, sich ja nicht zu bewegen, was dazu geführt hätte, dass entweder die Wasserflaschen, eine Tüte oder gleich alles zu Boden fallen würde. Nach nur ein paar Metern tat ihr schon der Rücken weh. Sie sollte sich wohl etwas beeilen.

»Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?«

Die Stimme erschreckte sie so, dass ein Ruck durch ihren Körper ging und die Wasserflaschen zu Boden purzelten. In dem Versuch, sie noch aufzufangen, beugte sich Elsa viel zu weit nach vorne und der Inhalt der beiden Tüten ergoss sich weitläufig über die Straße. Der Mann lachte leise und kniete sich neben ihr nieder, als sie begann, die Sachen wieder aufzulesen.

»Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken.«

Elsa blickte auf. Nein, seine Augen waren nicht grün, jedenfalls nicht nur. Seine Augen waren um die Pupille herum braun. Ein Braun, das in wundervoller Art und Weise in ein Grün überging, welches sie nur von Zuhause kannte. Dort waren die Wiesen und Wälder so saftig grün, dass man sich einfach nicht sattsehen konnte. Völlig perplex starrte Elsa den fremden Mann an, der ihren Einkauf einsammelte und völlig überrascht innehielt, als er das staubtrockene Fladenbrot in den Händen hielt. Er schien die Verbindung zwischen dem Fladenbrot, dem ganzen Fisch und ihr zu begreifen, denn er fragte: »Sie sind nicht von hier, nicht wahr?«

Endlich fand Elsa ihre Stimme wieder. »Nein«, gab sie zu.

»Das dachte ich mir. Das hier sieht mir nicht typisch amerikanisch aus. Das ist eher etwas für die harten Nordeuropäer.«

Elsa holte überrascht Luft und der Mann lächelte freundlich, woraufhin sich zwei kleine Grübchen neben seinen Mundwinkeln bildeten. »Mein Name ist Hans Westergard. Ich bin aus Dänemark.«

»Ich bin Elsa, Elsa Winters. Norwegen.«

Hans lachte. Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Zögernd griff Elsa nach der Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Hans stapelte ihren Einkauf auf seinen Armen.

»Nun, Fräulein Winters, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sie im Namen unserer Heimat nach Hause begleiten zu dürfen. Es ist gegen jede Regel eines Gentleman, eine Frau irgendetwas tragen zu lassen, was schwerer ist, als ein Paar Schuhe.«

Elsa blickte unsicher zur Seite. »Nun ja, also, um ehrlich zu sein ... Das kann ich auch alleine, wirklich. Ich bin nicht so schwach, wie ich vielleicht wirke.« Sie griff nach ihren Einkaufstüten, doch Hans drehte sich weg.

»Ich halte Sie nicht für schwach«, stellte er klar, »aber es gibt Sachen, die gehören sich nicht für eine Frau. Tüten tragen, zum Beispiel, keine Frau auf der Welt sollte Tüten tragen. Das ist die Aufgabe von uns Männern. Die Hände einer Frau sind viel zu schön und viel zu zart, um sich davon schmutzig machen zu lassen.«

Elsa fummelte an ihren Handschuhen herum. Na gut ... Was war schon so schlimm daran, wenn Hans ihr die schweren Sachen nach Hause trug? Es musste ja auf nichts hinauslaufen, wahrscheinlich würden sie sich sowieso nie wieder begegnen. Also gab sie nach, seufzte, und lief etwas vor Hans nach Hause. Hans behielt den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen bei.

Den ganzen Weg über sagte er keinen Ton, und auch Elsa legte wirklich keinen Wert darauf, mehr von sich preiszugeben. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihm ihren Namen verraten hatte, auch wenn er mit dem Namen allein herzlich wenig anfangen konnte. Und die Chancen waren auch ziemlich gering, dass ausgerechnet Hans, der so hilfsbereit und freundlich und charmant und elegant war, einer von den Leuten war, die Elsa in Norwegen auf die Schliche gekommen waren. Sie hoffte, dass er keiner von denen war.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Haus, in dem Elsa wohnte, und Hans stellte höflich die Tüten vor dem Gartentor ab.

»Ich danke Ihnen, Herr Westergard«, meinte sie, während sie leicht ihren Kopf neigte.

»Es war mir eine Ehre, Fräulein Winters. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend und ich hoffe, wir werden uns eines Tages wiedersehen.«

Elsa sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur. _Hoffentlich nicht._ Sie war froh, dass Hans keine Gedanken lesen konnte. Lächelnd nickte er ihr noch einmal zu und drehte sich dann um, um seines eigenen Weges zu gehen. Elsa wartete, bis er außer Sicht war, dann beeilte sie sich, nach drinnen zu kommen.

Sie verräumte ihre Einkäufe und begann damit, ihre Fische einzulegen. Die würde sie über Nacht in der Lösung lassen und morgen dann zum Trocknen ans Fenster hängen. Sie befürchtete, dass jemand kommen und die Fische klauen würde, wenn sie sie nach draußen hängen würde. Mit dem Geruch würde sie wohl eine Weile zu kämpfen haben danach, aber sie hätte für die nächsten Wochen etwas zu essen, also war ihr das ganz recht.

Bevor sie schlafen ging, überflog sie noch einmal den Lehrplan des Abschlussjahrganges. In ein paar Stunden würde es losgehen. Aber sie war zu müde, um noch ernsthaft nervös zu werden, und so ließ sie sich in ihr durchgelegenes Bett nieder, dachte noch einmal an Hans und an seine wundervollen Wald-und-Wiesen-Augen und schlief dann ein.

Überpünktlich stand sie am nächsten Morgen vor dem Büro des Schuldirektors. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde bis Unterrichtsbeginn und Elsa war erleichtert, dass sie am ersten Tag nicht schon zu spät kam. Dafür war sie extra früh aufgestanden und hatte sich auch beeilt, wenn sie umsteigen musste. Den Weg zur Schule kannte sie schon fast auswendig, da sie die letzten Tage viel damit verbracht hat, ihn immer und immer wieder abzugehen. Jetzt stand sie hier und wartete darauf, dass der Schuldirektor sie hineinrief. Dann, endlich, ging die Tür auf. Heraus kam er, der Rektor, Nicholas St. North, ein großer, unheimlich aussehender Mann mit weißem Rauschebart und strahlend blauen, aber kleinen Augen. Elsa hatte beim ersten Mal schon gedacht, dass dieser Mann zur Weihnachtszeit bestimmt einen der Weihnachtsmänner in den Kaufhäusern spielte. Er sah wirklich täuschend echt aus.

»Cha!«, machte er, als er Elsa erblickte und diese wich erschrocken etwas zurück. »Da ist sie ja!« Sein russischer Akzent war nicht zu überhören und er klopfte ihr fest auf die Schultern. Leicht keuchend knickte sie ein, doch sie stand schnell wieder gerade, sie wollte ja Haltung bewahren. »Cheute erster Tag, was? Keine Sorge, wird schon schiefgehen!« Aufmunternd lächelte er ihr zu und übergab ihr in feierlicher Manier ihren Stundenplan. Wow, der sah ganz schön voll aus ...

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung, was die Abkürzungen zu bedeuten hatten, zeigte der Rektor ihr noch die Richtung, in der ihr Klassenzimmer lag, und überließ sie dann ihrem Schicksal. Etwas ratlos machte sich Elsa in die Richtung auf, in die der Rektor gezeigt hatte. Neben den Zimmertüren standen zum Glück auch die Nummern, das Fach und der unterrichtende Lehrer. Aber irgendwie fand sie alles, außer das Zimmer, in dem sie gleich unterrichten sollte. Die Schule war verdammt groß, über die vier Stockwerke lagen an die fünfzig Klassenzimmer verteilt. Und da sollte sie möglichst schnell ihr Zimmer finden, denn sie hatte nur noch ein paar Minuten, ehe sich die Gänge füllten und die Schüler hineinströmten.

Sie befand sich gerade in einem Gang, in dem es viele Räume für die Naturwissenschaften gab. Für jedes Fach gab es zwei Räume, wohl der Anfängerkurs und der Fortgeschrittenenkurs. Ob es für die Mathematik auch verschiedene Räume gab? Jedenfalls befand sich ihr Zimmer nicht in diesem Bereich der Schule, also machte sie eine Kehrtwende und ging den Gang zurück. Inzwischen waren die Gänge gefüllt mit Schülern, die sich lachend unterhielten. Kaum einer schenkte ihr Beachtung, und wenn doch, dann waren es meistens die männlichen Schüler, die einen prüfenden Blick über ihren Körper wandern ließen. Na, das dürfte ja lustig werden. Fast überlegte sie, ob sie versuchen sollte, das Rektorat wiederzufinden, als sie angesprochen wurde.

»Verzeihung. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?«

Diese Stimme! Elsa wirbelte herum und erblickte Hans, der sie erst fragend, dann breit lächelnd ansah.

»Fräulein Winters! Was für eine schöne Überraschung! Was tun Sie hier?«

Auch Elsa lächelte erfreut, ein bekanntes Gesicht gefunden zu haben. »Ich suche mein Klassenzimmer. Kennen Sie sich hier aus?«

»Ihr Klassenzimmer? Sie sind doch keine Schülerin, oder?«

»Nein, ich ... Ich bin ab heute Lehrerin für Mathematik.«

Hans sah aus, als hätte ihn ein Stein getroffen. »Natürlich!«, rief er. »Winters, Elsa Winters! Die Ersatzlehrerin für Mrs Black! Warum ist mir das nicht gestern schon eingefallen? Wo bin ich nur mit meinen Gedanken! Verzeihung, verehrte Kollegin, aber nun ist es mir eine ganz besondere Ehre, Sie in der Schule offiziell willkommen zu heißen. Ich unterrichte Geschichte.«

»Kollegen? Na das ist ja ein Zufall ...« So viel zum Thema _den sehe ich niemals wieder._

»Ich zeige Ihnen sehr gerne das Klassenzimmer. Und wissen Sie, was noch wirklich Zufall ist? Ihr Zimmer ist genau gegenüber von meinem.«

»Was Sie nicht sagen ...«, lächelte Elsa und folgte Hans. Sie freute sich wirklich, dass es jemanden gab, den sie schon kannte, das machte den Start einfacher, und irgendwie fand sie es auch gar nicht so schlimm, dass dieser jemand Hans war. Er war nett, höflich, charmant und sah auch ganz gut aus. Sie würde es bestimmt nicht bereuen, wenn sie ihn als Bekannten hatte.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor dem Klassenzimmer. Zum Unterricht hatte es eben erst geklingelt, aber die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Elsa blieb vor der Tür stehen und sah unsicher auf das Holz. Neben der Tür stand _T325, Mathematik, Mrs C. Black,_ _in Vertretung: Ms E. Winters. _Ihr Name stand an einer Tür. Ein seltsamer Anblick, aber er war doch angenehm. Sie drehte sich zu Hans, der nun vor seinem eigenen Zimmer stand und ebenfalls zu ihr sah. Neben seiner Tür stand _T324, Geschichte, Mr H. Westergard_.

»Vielen Dank - schon wieder.«

»Es war mir eine Ehre - schon wieder.«

Er öffnete die Tür und das Reden, was zuvor zu hören war, verstumme sofort. Ob sie ihre Schüler auch so unter Kontrolle haben würde? Hinter ihrer Tür war es ebenfalls laut, es wurde gelacht und geredet. Sie legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. Sie holte einmal tief Luft, versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, dass ihre Nervosität ganz nach oben schoss, nahm Haltung an, und dann drückte sie die Klinke nach unten. Die Tür schwang auf, es wurde leise im Raum. Mit wild klopfendem Herz betrat Elsa schließlich den Raum und augenblicklich lagen zwanzig Augenpaare auf ihr.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3: Mathe macht sexy**

Jack gähnte herzhaft und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Er war todmüde, obwohl er gestern gar nicht mehr lange wach gewesen war. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er mit seiner Schwester verbracht, damit diese nicht daran denken musste, dass zuhause keiner auf sie warten würde. Es hatte auch funktioniert, Emma hatte so viel Spaß gehabt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Eishalle war zwar etwas sehr voll gewesen, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Am Tag der Eröffnung war immer einiges los. Danach hatten sie wie versprochen das Eiswettessen veranstaltet und es hatten sich sogar einige andere angeschlossen. Gewinner war ein Junge gewesen, der sage und schreibe zehn Kugeln Eis hinunter bekommen hatte, bevor sein Hirn einen Gefrierschock erlitten hatte. Seine Mutter war zwar nachher alles andere als entzückt gewesen, aber da das nicht Jacks Problem gewesen war, hatte es ihn umso mehr Spaß gemacht. Emma hatte etwas Mitleid mit dem armen Jungen gehabt, aber helfen konnte sie ihm letztendlich nicht. Anschließend waren sie Pizza essen und sie schlugen sich so lange den Bauch voll, bis sie nicht mehr gehen konnten. Zum Glück mussten sie nur noch ein paar wenige Meter zurücklegen, bis sie daheim waren, da ihr Lieblingsitaliener praktischerweise in der Nachbarschaft lag. Jack half Emma noch bei ihren Hausaufgaben und fragte sich ganz nebenbei, was denn überhaupt mit diesem Jamie-Jungen wäre, doch Emma meinte nur völlig angeekelt: »Was soll schon mit dem sein? Er ist ein Junge und Jungs sind eklig!« Jack hatte nur gelacht und war stolz auf seine Schwester. Er hoffte nur, dass diese Meinung noch möglichst lange andauerte. Er war noch nicht bereit, seine kleine Emma in die Obhut eines anderen zu geben.

Um kurz nach neun Uhr hatte er Emma dann ins Bett geschickt, sich seinen eigenen Hausaufgaben gewidmet und er war gerade mit ihnen fertig, als er im Erdgeschoss die Wohnungstür hörte. Seine Mutter war von der Arbeit zurückgekommen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er zu ihr gehen und etwas mit ihr reden sollte, doch gerade, als er sich erhob, hörte er, wie sie die Badezimmertür schloss. Etwas getroffen ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Sie war an seinem Zimmer vorbeigegangen, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen anzuklopfen. Ohne nachzusehen, ob es ihm gut ging, ob es Emma gut ging, ob er überhaupt da war. Sie ließ sich ein Bad ein, das Rauschen des Wassers hörte er bis in sein Zimmer. Auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal so war, verletzte es ihn doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Klar, er war kein kleines Kind mehr, das anfing zu heulen, nur weil Mama ihm keinen Gutenachtkuss gab, und er wusste und verstand auch, dass sie einen harten Tag hinter sich hatte und dass sie Entspannung gut gebrauchen konnte. Hauptsächlich ging es auch nicht um ihn, ihm war es längst nicht so wichtig, jeden Tag seine Mutter zu sehen oder mit ihr zu sprechen. Ab und zu wäre auch schon in Ordnung, sich zu vergewissern, dass alles im Lot war, dass es keine Probleme gab. Es ging um Emma, denn Emma war noch nicht so alt, dass sie das alles als selbstverständlich hinnahm. Für sie war es wichtig, Kontakt zur Mutter zu haben. Jack konnte zwar ein super großer Bruder sein und sich wirklich um vieles kümmern, doch eine Mutter konnte er ihr nicht sein. Er konnte mit ihr nicht diese Mutter-Tochter-Gespräche führen, die sie manchmal begann, doch mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte und sich dann schlecht fühlte, weil er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob seine Mutter überhaupt noch wusste, dass sie eine kleine Tochter hatte. Und manchmal, aber nur manchmal, da wusste er, dass seine Gedanken falsch, gemein und unfair waren. Seine Mutter tat alles, damit er und Emma ein schönes Leben haben konnten, so viel Pizza essen konnten, wie sie wollten, und so oft in die Eishalle gehen konnten, bis sie sich irgendwann etwas brachen. Aber meistens war er einfach zu stur, dachte über diese unfairen Dinge nach, dass seine Schwester das Opfer war und ihre Mutter der Täter.

Bevor er dann um kurz nach halb elf ins Bett ging, checkte er noch einmal sein Handy durch, beantwortete eine Frage von Sandy und kommentierte ein Bild, das Bunny gepostet hatte, mit seinem Humor, was Bunny natürlich nicht so witzig fand wie andere und entsprechend reagierte. Er schickte ihm ein Bild von sich selber, wie er extrem böse und angriffslustig in die Kamera starrte und Jack musste lachen. Bunny war ein schräger Vogel, aber er war froh, dass er ihn zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte. Danach war er eingeschlafen und erst durch das Klingeln des Weckers wieder aufgewacht.

Und nun saß er hier, in der vorletzten Reihe des Zimmers, mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch und sah aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter hatte sich nicht gebessert, es war genauso neblig wie gestern schon. Nur grob konnte er den Sportplatz am anderen Ende des Schulhofes ausmachen und er meinte, sogar einige Figuren dort hin- und herspringen zu sehen. Die armen Teufel, die bei diesem Wetter draußen Sport machen mussten ... Jack liebte zwar die Kälte und es machte ihm nichts aus, barfuß durch Schnee zu laufen, aber bei dichtem Nebel draußen Sport zu machen, das war selbst für ihn ein unangenehmer Gedanke.

Um ihn herum wurde geschnattert und gelacht, doch die Themen bekam er gar nicht mit. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht, meistens kam dabei nichts Sinnvolles heraus. Nichts, für was es sich lohnen würde, tatsächlich darauf zu achten. Hinter sich konnte er Bunny leicht schnarchen hören. Träge drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um und fand ihn wirklich schlafend vor. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen gebettet und seine Atmung ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Jack gluckste. Da schlief der doch echt im Unterricht ein! Na, gut, Unterricht konnte man nicht wirklich dazu sagen, es hatte erst vor wenigen Minuten geklingelt, aber theoretisch waren sie schon mittendrin. Plötzlich war Jack wieder hellwach und sein schelmisches Ich übernahm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

»Bunny?« Vorsichtig stupste er seinen Freund an, der sich nicht regte. »Hey, Känguru, pennst du?« Er piekste etwas heftiger in seine Wange, doch außer ein leichtes Zucken seiner Augen passierte nichts. Tat er nur so oder schlief er wirklich? »Hey, es ist Ostern! Du willst doch nicht wirklich das Osterfest verschlafen, oder?« Als er auch darauf nicht reagierte, war sich Jack sicher, dass sein Freund tief und fest schlief. Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Oh, das hatte er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht! Schnell drehte er sich um und riss von seinem Schreibblock die Pappseite ab. Darauf zeichnete er so groß wie möglich zwei Hasenohren, die mit einer Art Haarreifen miteinander verbunden waren. Aus einem der Schränke, die hinten in dem Raum standen, holte er sich pinkfarbenes Papier und auf dieses malte er noch einmal die Hasenohren, klebte das auf die Pappohren, schnitt aus seinem Block noch zwei kleinere Ohren und fügte diese als Ohrinneres noch hinzu. Zufrieden betrachtete er anschließend sein Kunstwerk. Gut, ein Meisterwerk war es nicht, aber man sah, was er vorhatte. Diese Hasenohren setzte er nun seinem Kumpel auf den Kopf und er hoffte, dass sie nicht schon vorzeitig herunterfallen würden. Mit seinem Handy, welches er verbotenerweise mit sich führte, machte er noch ein schnelles Foto von Bunny und er dachte gerade darüber nach, ihm noch eine Hasennase anzumalen, als vorne im Raum die Tür aufging.

Jack ließ sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, zog Bunny einen Arm unter dem Kopf weg, sodass dieser endlich aufwachte und setzte sich dann aufrecht hin. Erst, als er die fremde Lehrerin sah, erinnerte er sich wieder, dass Mrs Black ja endlich mit Arbeiten aufgehört hatte wegen ihrem Baby, aber Mrs Black rückte in eine tiefe, dunkle und weit entfernte Ecke seines Gehirns, als dieses die Frau vor der Klasse ins Visier nahm. Sein Herz setzte einen Takt aus, das war etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Nicht in diesem Zusammenhang, nicht aufgrund einer ... Frau. Und diese Frau war ... Er fand keine Worte, um sie zu beschreiben. Sie war jung, wahnsinnig jung, vielleicht um die vier bis fünf Jahre älter als er selber. Wie das funktionieren sollte, dass sie in dem Alter schon Lehrerin war, fragte er sich nicht, denn ihre Ausstrahlung hatte ihn vollkommen eingenommen. Ihre Augen waren blau, soviel konnte er erkennen, und ihre Haare waren blond, aber so hell, dass sie fast weiß wirkten. Auch ihre Haut war sehr hell, aber sie wirkte nicht blass oder kränklich, im Gegenteil, die Art, wie sie vor der Klasse stand und sie mit einem kalten, unberührten Blick ansah, machte unmissverständlich klar, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Sie war eine Autoritätsperson, und das wusste sie. Sie würde kein Geheimnis daraus machen und es jeden spüren lassen. Das sah Jack ihr an.

»Guten Morgen«, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang genauso, wie sie sich gab: kühl und distanziert. Jack konnte nicht anders als sie zu bewundern. Etwas an ihr war unglaublich, faszinierend, _magisch._ Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Klasse gleiten, während diese ihr _Guten Morgen _erwiderte, und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zog sich eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme und es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich so seltsam fühlte. Ihre Augen glitten weiter und auch er wollte irgendwo anders hinsehen, doch seine Augen gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. »Für die, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben, mein Name ist Ms Winters und ab heute werde ich bei Ihnen den Mathematikunterricht leiten. Ich möchte mir kurz einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, was Sie dieses Schuljahr bereits durchgenommen haben und was noch offen steht. Hat jemand von Ihnen ordentlich geführte Notizen? Du -«, sie deutete auf Streberlinchen, die sich sofort straffte und ihre Notizen, die sie fein säuberlich in einem Ordner aufbewahrte, feierlich der neuen Lehrerin übergab. Man musste ihr wirklich ansehen, dass sie die Streberin schlechthin war. Jack wunderte es, dass sie nicht noch salutierte. Ms Winters jedenfalls schien etwas überrascht, dass Streberlinchen ihrem unausgesprochenen Wunsch sofort nachgekommen war, und nahm die Notizen dankend an.

In weniger als einer Minute hatte sie die Notizen durchgeblättert - eine Minute, in der niemand auch nur einen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte - und sie gab Streberlinchen ihren Ordner mit einem Lächeln wieder zurück. Jack musste schlucken. Wenn sie lächelte, wirkte sie noch kühler. So, als ob ihr Lächeln nicht ernst gemeint wäre, als ob es ein falsches wäre. Es machte ihr schmales und feines Gesicht dadurch nicht freundlicher oder heller. Eine Emotion, die so falsch wirkte, als wäre sie erzwungen. Ms Winters war eine eigenartige Person, das konnte er nicht leugnen, aber sie war gleichermaßen faszinierend. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie mochte oder nicht. Noch konnte er sich kein Bild von ihr machen. Aber eine Sache war ihm völlig klar: Mathe war noch nie in seinem Leben so furchtbar sexy gewesen.

Ms Winters kehrte zu ihrem Pult zurück und holte ein Mathebuch aus ihrer schwarzen Aktentasche. Sie blätterte vor, bis sie die Seite gefunden hatte, die sie suchte, und schrieb dann in einer schönen, geschwungenen Schrift das neue Thema an die Tafel. Darunter schrieb sie eine Beispielaufgabe an und malte freihändig ein Dreieck daneben.

»So«, meinte sie, während sie ihre Hände vom Kreidestaub befreite. Jack fiel auf, dass sie dicke, purpurne Handschuhe trug. War sie ein Sauberkeitsfanatiker? »Wer kann mir sagen, wie lang die Strecke AB ist?«

Keiner schien wirklich erpicht darauf, sich mit solchem Quatsch schon am frühen Morgen zu beschäftigen. Es war nicht so, dass sie alle vollkommene Nieten in Mathe waren, jeder hier war wirklich gut in diesem Fach, die schlechteste Note, die jemals einer von ihnen bekommen hatte, war ein B gewesen. So früh am Morgen war nur noch keiner bereit, sich vorne an der Tafel dem Fraß einer neuen Lehrerin vorzuwerfen.

»Mit so vielen Freiwilligen habe ich gar nicht gerechnet«, kommentierte Ms Winters sarkastisch und setzte sich halb auf ihr Lehrerpult. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sah sie einen Schüler nach dem anderen an. Es war schließlich das Streberlinchen, welches sich meldete, aber nicht, um die Aufgabe an der Tafel zu lösen, sondern um der neuen Lehrerin auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

»Wie alt sind Sie?«, fragte sie unverblümt und auch, wenn Jack ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass sie die Lehrerin wohl hochnäsig hinter ihrer Brille hervor ansah. Ms Winters jedenfalls sah sie ohne jegliche Emotion an. Sie verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht in irgendeiner Weise, die verraten hätte, ob sie solche Fragen beantworten würde. Streberlinchen sprach weiter, da es den Anschein hatte, als würde die Lehrerin nicht antworten. »Sie sehen ziemlich jung für eine Mathelehrerin aus. Wie geht das, sind Sie irgendwie hyperintelligent und haben zehn Klassen übersprungen oder wie hat das funktioniert? Sind Sie freiwillig auf diesen Beruf gekommen, denn Sie scheinen sich ja nicht gerade wohl zu fühlen. Also mein Traumberuf ist ja nach wie vor Ärztin, ich werde nach der High School auf eine Elite-Uni gehen, und wenn ich damit fertig bin, bin ich mindestens 25, aber dann bin ich ja noch lange keine Ärztin, da fehlen mir noch viele, viele, viele Jahre an-« Sie wurde unterbrochen.

»Wie ist Ihr Name?« Ms Winters saß noch immer auf dem Lehrerpult und hatte noch immer keine Miene verzogen. Jack an ihrer Stelle wäre schon längst in die Luft gegangen und hätte diese blöde Schnattertante sonst wohin geschickt.

»Liz Taylor, Ms Winters. Also, wie ich bereits sagte-«, doch sie wurde wieder unterbrochen.

»Ms Taylor, wenn Sie so nett wären und mir einen Tischplan anfertigen würden, mit Vor- und Nachnamen aller Schüler, dann wäre ich Ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden.«

»Woher kommen Sie? Ihr Akzent ist wirklich sehr eigenartig und vom Typ her scheinen sie ja aus einer kälteren Region zu kommen, ich mag die Kälte ja nicht so, weil ich im Sommer Geburtstag habe und da fühl ich mich einfach viel wohler, wenn-«

»Ms Taylor!« Ms Winters hatte kaum die Stimme erhoben, doch Streberlinchen hörte trotzdem sofort auf zu reden. Sie begann einen Tischplan anzufertigen und ab und zu musste sie jemanden fragen, wie er denn mit vollem Namen hieß. Bei Mrs Black waren sie immerzu mit dem Vornamen angesprochen worden, manche sogar mit ihrem Spitznamen, sodass es nicht verwunderlich war, wenn selbst Streberlinchen nicht die vollen Namen mancher Schüler kannte.

Da die Frage der Rechnung an der Tafel noch nicht geklärt war, sah die Lehrerin nun wieder auffordernd in die Reihen der müden Gesichter. »Wenn sich keiner freiwillig meldet, muss ich mir eben einen herauspicken. Damit habe ich auch kein Problem.«

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin sahen nun alle Schüler irgendwo hin, nur nicht zur Lehrerin, als ob das irgendetwas bringen würde. Alle, bis auf Jack, der nicht wegsehen _wollte._ Er wollte sie so lange ansehen, bis sich ihr Gesicht in seinen Kopf gebrannt hatte, bis er jede Einzelheit auswendig kannte. Warum saß er nur so weit von ihr weg? Warum hatte er sich einen Platz in der vorletzten Reihe ausgesucht? Nun ärgerte er sich über seine Platzwahl. Obwohl, wenn er weiter vorne saß, würde ihr vielleicht irgendwann auffallen, dass er mehr auf sie achtete als auf ihren Unterricht, da war sein hinterer Platz vielleicht doch ganz praktisch. Aber er wollte sie aus der Nähe sehen, wenigstens einmal, also meldete er sich. Ihre Augen sahen sofort zu ihm. Sie setzte zum Sprechen an, bis ihr anscheinend einfiel, dass sie seinen Namen noch nicht kannte, also kam er ihr zuvor.

»Jack Overland, Ms Winters. Ich würde gerne die Aufgabe lösen.«

Sie nickte. »Danke, Mr Overland. Bitte, die Bühne gehört Ihnen.«

Er erhob sich und konnte den stechenden Blick von Bunny fühlen. Ja, das war wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er freiwillig an die Tafel ging. Sonst erhob er sich nur, wenn es sich wirklich nicht vermeiden ließ und die Lehrer darauf bestanden. Auch wenn er meistens die Antworten zu den Fragen an der Tafel kannte, vermied er es doch, so gut es ging, nach vorne zu gehen. Doch nun war der große Tag gekommen und er trat zum ersten Mal an die Tafel, ohne dass ihn jemand dazu zwingen musste. Aber auch, wenn er es freiwillig tat, er kam sich vor, als liefe er seiner Hinrichtung entgegen. Alle sahen ihn an. Und alle würden ihn sofort zerfleischen, sollte er einen Fehler machen. Zum Glück machte ein Jack Overland keine Fehler. Oder er gab sie nicht zu. Wie auch immer man es sehen wollte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er seinen Blick auf der Lehrerin gelassen, die seinen Blick kühl erwiderte. Doch je näher er kam, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihr Blick gar nicht so kühl war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Das Gefühl wuchs mit jedem Meter, den er ihr näher kam, und als er schließlich direkt neben ihr stand, so nah, dass er sogar kleine, weiße Punkte in ihren strahlenden, blauen Augen erkennen konnte, merkte er, dass sie ihn aufmunternd ansah, vielleicht ein bisschen interessiert musterte. Ihr Mund war zu einem leichten, wirklich leichten Lächeln verzogen und er musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, zur Tafel weiter zu gehen. Er hätte ihr stundenlang ins Gesicht sehen können.

Direkt vor der Tafel, so nah, dass seine Nase sie fast berührte, war der Zauber zum Glück ein wenig verflogen. Zwar sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie ihn ganz genau beobachtete, aber er versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Er nahm die Kreide in die Hand und wollte gerade zum ersten Schritt ansetzen, als er hinter sich plötzlich lautes Gelächter hörte. Er drehte sich sofort um und sah Streberlinchen, wie sie bei Bunny stand und ihn lauthals auslachte. Auch die anderen Schüler stimmten schnell in ihr Lachen ein, als sie die selbstgebastelten Hasenohren auf seinem Kopf sahen. Bunny, der es nicht sofort verstand, sah etwas ratlos durch die Gegend und wurde zunehmend zornig, bis Streberlinchen ihm die Ohren vom Kopf riss. Ungläubig starrte Bunny auf das Werk und sekundenspäter schoss sein Kopf hoch und er tötete Jack mit seinen Blicken. Der konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls lauthals loszulachen und er schenkte seinem Freund sein typisches, spitzbübisches Grinsen. _Selber Schuld_, dachte er nur. Dafür würde er sich nachher etwas anhören müssen. Die allgemeine Ablenkung nutzend sah Jack noch einmal zu Ms Winters. Auch sie hatte ihren Blick Bunny zugewandt und auch sie hatte eindeutig ein Schmunzeln im Gesicht, welches sie mit ihrer Hand halbwegs versteckte. Sogar die Augen hatte sie etwas mehr geschlossen und es hatte wirklich den Anschein, als würde es sie amüsieren.

Jetzt kam er auch dazu, ihr Aussehen näher zu erkunden. Ihre Haare waren zu einem ordentlichen Dutt am Hinterkopf befestigt. Sie hatte bestimmt lange Haare. Sie trug einen dunklen, roten Pullover und eine helle Jeans, die ihre schlanken Beine betonte. An den Füßen trug sie normale, einfache schwarze Pumps. Keine Frage, diese Frau war wirklich eine Augenweide.

Ms Winters hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und brachte die Klasse zur Ruhe und wies Streberlinchen an, etwas schneller zu arbeiten. Dann sah sie wieder zu Jack, der seinen Blick eine Spur zu spät wieder abwandte. Es musste ihr bestimmt unangenehm sein, wenn er sie so anstarrte.

Jack löste die Aufgabe an der Tafel richtig, nachdem er an einigen Stellen gehangen hatte und Hilfe von einigen aus der Klasse bekommen hatte. »Sehr gut, Mr Overland.« Ms Winters lächelte und Jack schwebte. »Das war wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe, das gebe ich zu. Sehr gut gelöst. Sie dürfen Platz nehmen.«

Jack grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und feierte innerlich seinen Erfolg. Das war doch ein super Start! Eine Lehrerin, die ihn faszinierte, hatte eine positive Einstellung ihm gegenüber. Das war wirklich eine tolle Tatsache und beschwingt machte sich Jack auf den Weg zu seinem Platz. Ganz egal, was die anderen dachten, er mochte sie und er würde sich nun wohl etwas mehr im Unterricht betätigen, um seinen guten Eindruck bei ihr zu behalten. Doch Ms Winters stellte eine Frage, die seinen Eindruck von _ihr_ etwas verschlechterte.

»Mr Overland? Wo sind Ihre Schuhe?«

Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb er mitten im Weg stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Wenn jetzt das _In meinem Unterricht werden Schuhe getragen!_-Gespräch kam, dann konnte er für nichts garantieren. Das Thema Schuhe in der Schule war ein ganz heikles Thema.

»Zuhause«, antwortete er trocken. Er wusste, dass es jetzt kommen würde. Er spürte solche Gespräche schon, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatten.

»Zuhause?«, wiederholte Ms Winters. »Sie wissen aber schon, dass in den Schulregeln ausdrücklich verlangt wird, dass jeder Schüler mit Schuhen das Schulgebäude zu betreten hat?«

»Ja, das weiß ich. Bin ja schon ein paar Jährchen hier.« Jetzt kam es. Er sah es ihr an.

»Mr Overland.« Ihr Ton veränderte sich und nun wirkte sie wirklich kalt und absolut autoritär. Aber er würde nicht nachgeben. Auch nicht bei ihr. »Mag sein, dass meine liebe Vorgängerin so einen Regelverstoß als einen solchen nicht ansieht, aber in meinem Unterricht, in meinem Klassenraum, erwarte ich von meinen Schülern die absolute Einhaltung dieser Regeln! Also, ziehen Sie sich gefälligst ihre Schuhe an, sonst verweise ich Sie des Unterrichts.«

Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wie oft hatte er nun schon dieses Gespräch geführt? Mit wohl jedem Lehrer, den er jemals hatte. Er kannte es fast auswendig. »Das kann nur der Rektor.« Jack gab sich unbeeindruckt. Aber er malte sich aus, wie sie wohl aussah, wenn sie sich verlor, wenn sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Sie war so beherrscht und distanziert, dass es ihn schon ein wenig reizte, seine und ihre Grenzen auszutesten. »Dieses Gespräch hatte ich schon so oft, Ms Winters. Nichts, was sie mir erzählen, ist neu.«

Ein Schatten zog sich über das schöne Gesicht der Lehrerin. Sie wurde langsam wütend. Seht gut. »Mr Overland, ich will es nicht noch ein drittes Mal sagen! Sie ziehen Ihre Schuhe an, wenn sie meinen Unterrichtsraum betreten, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, den Rektor darüber zu informieren!«

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zupfte sich einen Fussel vom Ärmel seines Pullovers.

»Mr Overland!« Auch wenn sie wirklich wütend war, so klang sein Name aus ihrem Mund doch irgendwie verlockend. Sie war wohl kurz davor wirklich auszuticken. »Ich warne Sie, Sie sollten es sich nicht mit mir verscherzen! Immerhin steht _Ihr_ Abschluss hier auf dem Spiel und nicht meiner.«

Nun war es an Jack wütend zu werden. Das war nicht fair! Sie konnte seine Noten nicht ändern, nur weil er ein oder zwei Regeln nicht befolgen wollte! Und sie durfte ihn auch nicht anders behandeln als alle anderen und mit seinem Abschluss drohen. Das ging gegen die Regeln!

»Also?« Auffordernd und wütend zur gleichen Zeit sah Ms Winters ihn an und Jack starrte zurück.

»Ich ziehe keine Schuhe an.«

Ms Winters stand von ihrem Pult auf und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie schien sich noch immer zurückzuhalten, auch wenn er ihr ansah, dass sie gleich explodieren wollte.

»Das reicht jetzt.« Ihre Stimme hatte schon wieder einen ganz anderen Ton, nun sprach sie leise, gefährlich leise. Sie war wirklich wütend. Aber Jack wich nicht zurück, sondern nahm Haltung an. Ha. Er war größer als sie. »Nachsitzen. Samstagfrüh. Ich werde den Rektor davon in Kenntnis setzen. Das geht so nicht.« Jack hoffte sich verhört zu haben, doch er befürchtete, dass sie das völlig ernst meinte. Keine Schuhe zu tragen, war die eine Sache, das konnte er sich erlauben, aber er konnte kein Nachsitzen ignorieren. Das könnte ihn wirklich den Abschluss kosten. »Und jetzt setzen Sie sich!«, fauchte sie noch und drehte sich an um, um die Tafel zu säubern.

Auch Jack drehte sich um und er war etwas genervt von der ganzen Sache. Bunny sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an und auch die anderen warfen ihm Blicke voller Unverständnis zu. Ohne einen Kommentar ließ er sich auf seinen Platz nieder und starrte für den Rest der Stunde aus dem Fenster. Der Nebel hatte sich etwas gelichtet und er konnte sogar den Umriss der Sonne sehen. All das Positive, was er vorher noch an der Lehrerin gesehen hatte, war nun vergessen. Nun war sie genauso nervig wie alle anderen und genauso spießig. Beleidigt starrte er vor sich hin und hoffte, dass dieser scheiß Tag endlich vorbei ging.


	5. Kapitel 3 Teil 2

Nach weiteren sieben Stunden, in denen Jack so gar nicht er selbst war, und auch die zahllosen Versuche von Bunny, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, keine Wirkung zeigten, war der Schultag vorbei. Nach dem Sportunterricht, den sie zum Glück in der Sporthalle abgehalten hatten, ließ er sich extra viel Zeit beim Duschen. Zwar war Jack nicht mehr ganz so mies gelaunt wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, aber der strahlende Sonnenschein war er auch nicht gerade. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ihn Ms Winters am Samstag zum Nachsitzen kommen ließ! Und so etwas gleich am ersten Tag, damit machte sie sich nicht sehr beliebt, nicht nur bei ihm. Er hatte die Jungen in der Umkleidekabine reden gehört. Jeder schien sie wohl im Laufe des Tages im Unterricht gehabt zu haben, aber niemand hatte irgendetwas richtig Spannendes zu berichten gehabt. Anscheinend war er der Einzige, mit dem sie aneinandergeraten war. Auf diesen Sonderstatus hätte er auch verzichten können.

»Also scharf ist die Winters ja schon«, hatte einer gesagt. Viele hatten zugestimmt.

»Die guckt nur voll gruselig.« Auch da stimmten viele zu.

»Ja, als ob sie uns gleich töten wollte.«

»Ihr hättet sie mal bei uns sehen sollen!« Das war einer, der den gleichen Mathekurs besuchte wie Jack. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, saß auch er in der ersten Reihe. »Die wäre fast explodiert, als sich Overland weigerte, sich Schuhe anzuziehen! Da hat echt nicht mehr viel gefehlt!«

»Die hat bestimmt 'ne ordentliche Portion Leidenschaft zu bieten.«

»Aber ihre Haare ... Wieso ausgerechnet dieses blond? Das schreit doch schon danach.«

»Nach was?«

»Bist du dumm, oder so? Na, das _Fick-mich-blond_! Dieses wasserstoffblond, was extrem billig aussieht! Das schreit doch schon danach. Viel kann in ihrer Birne wohl nicht drin sein, wenn sie sich so 'ne Frisur macht.«

»Alter, die is' 'ne Mathelehrerin, die is' automatisch klug! Nur weil sie scheiß Haare hat, muss das ja nich' heißen, dass sie blöd is'.«

»Verknallt, oder was?«

»Ach, halt's Maul, lass uns gehen.«

Damit hatte sich die Gruppe aus dem Raum entfernt und Jack war mit Bunny zurückgeblieben, damit sie in Ruhe duschen konnten. Jack drehte die Dusche heiß auf und blieb so lange unter ihr stehen, bis sein Körper krebsrot wurde. Es hatte ihm nicht gefallen, wie diese Kerle über Ms Winters geredet hatten. Auch, wenn er selber kein großer Fan von ihr war - eigentlich war er das schon, aber im Moment war er immer noch stinkig, weil er den Samstag mit Nachsitzen verbringen musste -, zog er noch lange nicht so über sie her, als sei sie ein Objekt ohne Leben und Gedanken. Andererseits war es völlig normal, dass die Jungs über so etwas redeten, denn jedes Wesen, welches zwei schlagende Argumente mit sich herumtrug und sich in den Radius pubertierender Jungs begab, musste damit rechnen, dass über sie geredet wurde. Sowohl positive Dinge, als auch negative. Jack war nur froh, dass die Typen ihr Gespräch so bald beendet hatten, denn wenn das so weitergegangen wäre und sie noch abfälliger geworden wären, dann wäre bei ihm mit Sicherheit eine Sicherung durchgebrannt.

Seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Fliesenwand sinken. Heute war echt nicht sein Tag, es wurde Zeit, dass er nach Hause kam. Also drehte er die Dusche nun auf kalt, biss sich auf die Zunge, als der Temperaturwechsel sein Hirn erreichte und er schreien wollte, wartete, bis er total abgekühlt war, und drehte dann die Dusche aus. Bunny war schon längst fertig und zog sich gerade seine Jacke an, während Jack sich gemütlich abtrocknete. Nachdenklich wurde er dabei von seinem Freund beobachtet, dem die miese Stimmung auf den Zeiger ging. Hatte er sich doch alles selber zuzuschreiben! Jack wusste, dass Bunny so dachte.

»Guck nicht so«, keifte er ihn deswegen an, denn dieses Starren brachte ihn auch nicht weiter.

Bunny hob abwehrend die Hände. »Komm runter«, murrte er. »Du weißt, dass du selber schuld bist, also reg dich ab.«

Ja, natürlich wusste er das, aber er gab es nicht zu und starrte weiterhin düster vor sich hin, während er sich abtrocknete und sich schließlich anzog. Schweigend verließ er die Umkleidekabine, gefolgt von Bunny, der ebenso schwieg. Einzelne Schüler suchten noch ihren Weg über den Schulhof, entweder um noch einmal das Gebäude zu betreten, oder um in der entgegengesetzten Richtung zum Parkplatz zu gelangen. Vereinzelt ließen sich auch Lehrer blicken, schlurften über den großen Hof hinüber zum Parkplatz oder in Richtung Innenstadt, um die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zu benutzen.

Auch Jack schlug automatisch diesen Weg ein, wurde aber von Bunny zurückgehalten.

»Hey, Keule. Wir haben noch AG. Heute ist Donnerstag.«

Das hatte Jack vollkommen vergessen und genervt stöhnte er auf. Blöde AGs! Warum hatte er sich freiwillig dazu gemeldet? Ach ja, weil es Pflicht gewesen war und weil er sonst massive Probleme bekommen hätte. Zweimal in der Woche trafen sich die verschiedenen AGs am Nachmittag, und heute war einer dieser beiden Nachmittage. In dem ganzen Aufruhr hatte Jack das total verpennt.

»Kann ich das nicht sausen lassen?«, fragte er wenig hoffnungsvoll und sah Bunny flehentlich an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Ist nicht mein Problem, wenn du Ärger kriegst.« Er kickte einen Stein, der vor seinen Füßen lag, quer über den Schulhof. »Wenn du keinen Bock hast, fein, mach, was du willst. Ich bin nicht dein Aufpasser.« Bunny drehte sich um und marschierte los in Richtung Schulgebäude.

Jack fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. Hatte er denn überhaupt eine Wahl? Nein, natürlich nicht. Als Jugendlicher hatte man die selten. Ergeben folgte er seinem Freund, der natürlich gewusst hatte, dass Jack ihm folgen würde. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch beinahe jede Woche. Nur heute fühlte er sich wirklich so, als sollte er den Nachmittag sausen lassen.

»Das mit den Hasenohren zahle ich dir übrigens noch heim.« Bunny sah sich nicht zu ihm um und sprach nicht anders als sonst, trotzdem konnte Jack die leise Wut hören. Das brachte ihn immerhin zum Schmunzeln.

»Komm doch, wenn du dich traust, Känguru.«

»Verlass dich drauf.«

Jack und Bunny betraten das Gebäude und gingen durch die verlassenen Gänge. Auf halbem Weg trennten sich ihre Wege, Bunnys Weg führte ihn in das Untergeschoss und Jack musste bis fast ganz nach oben. Im vorletzten Stock, direkt unter dem Kunstraum, lagen das Lehrerzimmer und gegenüber das Sekretariat und das Büro des Rektors. Weiter den Gang hinunter befanden sich außerdem der Computerraum, den die Zeitungs-AG am Nachmittag benutzte, und ein kleinerer Raum, der vollgestellt war mit Stühlen, Tischen und Tafeln. Das alles war ausgemustertes Zeug, weil es alt und kaputt war. Dieser Raum, der wohl früher als Klassenzimmer gedient hatte, war heute der Ort, an dem sich seine AG traf:die _Jahrbuch-AG._ Die kleine Gruppe Schüler, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, das alljährliche Jahrbuch zu entwerfen, zu gestalten, zu füllen und zu drucken. Dass das eine Höllenarbeit war, hatte er letztes Jahr schon mitbekommen, als die Mitarbeiter der AG gegen Ende des Schuljahres extrem unter Stress standen, weil plötzlich gar nichts mehr weiterging und die Druckerei, die für den Druck verantwortlich war, sich plötzlich geweigert hat die Bücher zu drucken. Der Rektor hatte zwar versucht zu helfen, aber was auch immer er getan hatte, am Ende hatten sie sich eine andere Druckerei suchen müssen. Anscheinend hatte der gute Mann nicht gerade viel bewirken können.

Dieses Jahr war er selber Teil des Teams, weil die Vertrauenslehrer ihn dazu gedrängt hatten. Jeder Schüler musste an einer der AGs teilnehmen, um den Zusammenhalt untereinander zu verstärken. Für Jack war das zwar Quatsch gewesen, denn nach der High School gingen sowieso alle eigene Wege, aber er musste sich schließlich beugen, weil so ein Regelverstoß gegen eine Regel vom Rektor selber sehr unangenehme Folgen haben konnte.

Als Jack den Raum betrat, waren alle schon fleißig am Diskutieren. Sein Kommen bemerkte niemand und so hielt er sich im Hintergrund und folgte nur halbherzig der Diskussion. Er hatte sich auf einen der Tische gesetzt und sich ans Fenster gelehnt, während er nach draußen sah. Der Schulhof war wie ausgestorben, keine Menschenseele war mehr zu sehen. Es war kurz nach vier, die Sonne war schon fast hinter den Häusern verschwunden. Bis er zuhause war, war es mit Sicherheit schon dunkel. Er fragte sich, ob seine Mutter heute wohl etwas früher von der Arbeit kommen würde, weil sie heute keine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, rechnete aber nicht wirklich damit. Sich Hoffnung zu machen, brachte nichts, das hatte er schon bald verstanden. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte etwas von Bunnys unerbittlicher Hoffnung in sich. Bunny verzagte nie, er gab nie auf, weil er immer Hoffnung hatte. Sein Freund war so viel erwachsener als er selber. Aber leider auch manchmal viel zu ernst.

Unten auf dem Schulhof tat sich etwas. Zwei Menschen kamen aus dem Schulgebäude. Sein Körper erkannte die Frau eher als sein Gehirn und sein Herz setzte wieder einen Takt aus. Ihre blonden Haare schimmerten im Glanz der untergehenden Sonne. Neben ihr lief der Geschichtslehrer, Mr Westergard. Jack beugte sich etwas vor. Was wollte denn eine Frau wie Ms Winters von so einem wie Mr Westergard? Er fand seinen Geschichtslehrer nicht gerade berauschend, aber er war ja auch ein Junge. Die Mädchen jedenfalls waren ganz hin und weg von ihm, also schien er doch recht gut auszusehen. Und dass Ms Winters gut aussah, musste man gar nicht zur Frage stellen. Aber ausgerechnet ein Geschichtslehrer? Jack fragte sich wirklich, was sie von diesem Typen wollte. Und dann fragte er sich, warum ihn das kümmerte. Sollte ihm doch egal sein, was seine Lehrer trieben. Wahrscheinlich waren Lehrer sowieso nur für ihresgleichen richtig attraktiv.

Jack wandte seinen Blick ab, gerade als er seinen Namen hörte. Er hatte irgendwann aufgehört auf seine Kollegen zu achten und wusste dementsprechend auch nicht, worum es ging. Einzig der Satz »das kann doch Jack übernehmen!« hatte ihn hellhörig werden lassen. Was konnte er machen? Die Leiterin der AG, ein bildhübsches, schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit dem Namen Stacy, klatschte vergnügt in die Hände und wandte sich an Jack. Wann hatte sie mitbekommen, dass er auf dem Tisch saß?

»Ja! Jack! Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee!« Sie funkelte ihn irrwitzig an und Jack bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was für eine Idee? Stacy musste wohl ahnen, dass er keine Notiz von dem bisherigen Gespräch genommen hatte, denn sie erklärte es ihm. »Jack, du übernimmst die Lehrerseite.« So viel zum Thema _erklären_.

»Was?«, fragte er verständnislos.

»Die letzten Jahre haben wir den Lehrern im Jahrbuch kaum Beachtung geschenkt und der Rektor will, dass sich das ändert. Er hätte gerne auch eine Seite über die Lehrer. Und die wird deine Aufgabe werden. Mit allem, was dazugehört, natürlich. Interview, Foto, Signatur, persönliche Widmung ... Das Ganze eben.«

»Und warum soll ich das machen? Wo mich die Lehrer doch so lieben?«

Stacy zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wir sind schon alle so beschäftigt genug. Dieses Jahr gibt es viel, worüber berichtet werden muss und die Abschlussklasse ist dieses Jahr doppelt so groß wie sonst, was die Arbeit verdoppelt. Sei froh, dass du nur die Lehrer hast, die halten sich ja noch in einem überschaubaren Rahmen. Bei über fünfhundert Absolventen sieht das da schon etwas anders aus.«

Jack verfluchte sich, sein Leben, die Schule, Stacy und das Schicksal. Er hasste es. Er hasste alles. Der Tag wurde nicht besser, er hatte doch gewusst, dass er besser nicht zur AG gegangen wäre. Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Was sollte er denn bitte mit den Lehrern anfangen? Keiner konnte ihn wirklich leiden, bis auf Mrs Black, die nun fort war, und vielleicht Ms Tooth, die ab und an auch ein Späßchen mit ihm macht. Das war es aber auch schon gewesen. Die restlichen zwanzig Lehrer konnte er in die Tonne hauen. Zumal er auch nur sieben davon selber im Unterricht hatte. Wie er mit den anderen dreizehn zusammenkommen sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber Stacy schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie meinte: »Keine Sorge, die Lehrer werden innerhalb der nächsten Woche darüber Bescheid kriegen und sich nacheinander bei dir melden, damit da nichts durcheinandergerät.«

Jack nickte nur und sagte nichts. Das Gespräch nahm wieder an Fahrt auf und wieder beteiligte sich Jack nur halbherzig daran. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Der Schulhof war leer.

Stacy und die anderen waren fleißig und arbeiteten einen kurzen Fragebogen aus, den die Lehrer beantworten sollten. Jack nahm ihn entgegen und musterte die Standardfragen. _Voller Name, Geburtsdatum, Herkunft, Größe, Augenfarbe, Haarfarbe, Hobbys, Familie, Unterrichtsfach, Macken, wie sie an die Schule gekommen waren_ ... Standardfragen eben. Stacy hatte auch schon ein grobes Layout für die Interviewseiten und hatte es auf die Rückseite gemalt. So in etwa stellte sie es sich vor, aber sie meinte auch ausdrücklich, dass Jack jede Seite individuell gestalten konnte. Ob das Bild nun links oben oder rechts unten war, ob der Hintergrund nun weiß oder schwarz war, ob die Schrift normal oder kursiv sein sollte ... Da sollte er ganz allein entscheiden. Nur die Übersichtsseite mit den ganzen kleinen Fotos und Namen der Lehrer war einheitlich zu dem Rest. Da hatte er also nichts mitzureden, aber das interessierte ihn im Moment auch herzlich wenig.

Er faltete das Papier zusammen und stopfte es in seine Hosentasche. Dabei warf er einen Blick aufs Handy und stellte erfreut fest, dass es in wenigen Sekunden klingeln würde und der Schultag für heute beendet war. Das Handy landete wieder in seiner Tasche und er erhob sich. Die fragenden Blicke seiner Kollegen ignorierend legte er die Hand auf die Türklinke, gerade als es läutete und schon war er aus dem kleinen Raum verschwunden und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Unterwegs wurde er von Bunny und Sandy aufgegabelt, mit denen er sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahnstation machte. Sandy wollte unbedingt das Foto von Bunny sehen, welches Jack am Morgen gemacht hatte, doch unter dem extrem bösen Blick von Bunny wollte er das nicht tun, denn wenn Bunny das Handy in die Hand bekam, war das Foto schneller gelöscht, als er gucken konnte. Also vertröstete er Sandy darauf, dass er es ihm schicken würde, sobald er Bunny losgeworden war und der blonde Junge strahlte breit.

Die Fahrt über schwieg Jack und starrte aus dem Fenster, auch wenn er nichts anderes sah als ihre Reflexionen. Er hatte seinen Freunden noch nichts von seiner Aufgabe für das Jahrbuch erzählt und ihm war auch nicht wirklich danach, davon anzufangen. Sandy stieg als Erstes aus und verabschiedete sich wild winkend von den beiden, und Jack und Bunny fuhren weiter bis zur Endstation. Hier verabschiedeten sich die beiden und gingen ihres Weges. Jack stieg in den Bus um, setzte sich weit hinten auf einen leeren Platz und starrte für den Rest der Fahrt aus dem Fenster.

Die Lichter der Stadt waren so hell, dass der dunkle Himmel über ihnen kaum noch zu erkennen war. Alles war beleuchtet, doch es verschwamm vor seinem Blick und er nahm die Lichter nur als grobe Punkte wahr, die an ihm vorbei rauschten. Der Bus leerte sich, je weiter sie sich in die Randbereiche bewegten, und dann kam seine Haltestelle, an der Jack ausstieg. Gemütlich schlenderte er den Weg entlang und ab und zu ließ er seinen Blick zum Himmel wandern. Der Mond war zu sehen, aber er war klein und unspektakulär in dieser Nacht. Sterne konnte er keine sehen, er vermisste es, sie stundenlang zu beobachten. In der Stadt sah man so selten die Sterne und nachts kam er nur sehr selten aus der Stadt heraus, weshalb es ein ganz seltenes Vergnügen war, die Sterne zu sehen. Nebel legte sich auf die Stadt nieder und Jack beeilte sich nun, nach Hause zu kommen.

Dort angekommen schloss er die Tür auf. Innen war es stockdunkel, also war noch niemand da. Natürlich nicht. Er und Emma waren die meiste Zeit die einzigen Bewohner hier. Er schmiss seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke, wo er für den Rest des Abends liegen bleiben würde. Er machte sich überall Licht und ging in die Küche, um in den Kühlschrank zu sehen. Die Auswahl war nicht wirklich berauschend, also entschied er sich für eine Fertigpizza. Die war zwar nicht die Crème de la Crème, aber für ihn war das in Ordnung. Er heizte den Ofen an und ging dann die Treppe nach oben, um nach seiner Schwester zu sehen. Leise klopfte er an die Tür und öffnete sie, nachdem er keine Antwort erhielt. Sein Herz blieb stehen, als er das Zimmer leer vorfand.

»Emma?«, fragte er überflüssigerweise in den leeren Raum, natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Wo war sie? Um die Zeit müsste sie doch schon längst daheim sein ... Während er grübelnd die Treppe hinunterlief und in der Küche die Packung der Pizza aufriss, fiel es ihm plötzlich ein und ihm wurde eiskalt. Die Pizza fiel ihm aus der Hand. Er hatte sie nicht von der Schule mitgenommen! Wahrscheinlich war sie noch immer in ihrem Schulgebäude und wartete darauf, dass er sie abholen kam. Seine Gedanken hatten ihn so eingenommen, dass er gar nicht mehr an Emma gedacht hatte. Er hatte seine Schwester vergessen. Was war er für ein fürchterlicher Bruder!

»Scheiße!«, brüllte er und wirbelte herum, riss im Vorbeigehen den Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett und riss die Tür auf. Er stolperte nach draußen und gerade, als er das Gartentor erreichte, hielt einige Meter neben ihm ein schwarzes Auto. Die Beifahrertür ging auf und heraus kam seine Schwester. Jack war so überrascht, dass er über seine eigenen Beine stolperte und fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

»Emma!« Das Mädchen lächelte dem Fahrer des Fahrzeugs zu, der daraufhin Gas gab und davon fuhr. Emma kam auf ihn zu und lächelte. Es brach Jack das Herz. Er hatte sie vergessen. Wie konnte das passieren? Er kniete sich vor ihr hin, um auf Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein und schloss sie dann fest in seine Arme. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht abgeholt habe!« Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er sie vergessen hatte. »Mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, als du ... Wer hat dich hergefahren?«

Emma tätschelte seinen Kopf und schüttelte den ihren. »Kein Problem, dafür habe ich meine Hausaufgaben schon alle gemacht. Und das ... das war ein Mann gewesen.«

Jack wurde hellhörig und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg. »Ein Mann? Was für ein Mann? Ein Lehrer? Ein Bekannter?«

Emma schüttelte wieder den Kopf und wich seinem Blick aus. »Ich kenne ihn nicht«, gab sie leise zu und wappnete sich innerlich gegen den Ausbruch ihres Bruders.

»Was?«, rief er und stand auf, »Du fährst mit einem Fremden mit? Emma Overland! Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst nie zu Fremden ins Auto steigen? Und erst recht nicht zu Männern? Wenn dir nun etwas passiert wäre, wenn er dich entführt hätte! Mein Gott, Emma, so etwas ist gefährlich! Du machst so etwas nie wieder, hast du mich verstanden?«

Emma war ganz klein geworden unter der Wut von Jack und das schlechte Gewissen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit ihren großen, braunen Augen sah sie zu Jack auf und Tränen schimmerten in ihnen. »Bitte sei mir nicht böse! Ich verspreche, dass ich das nicht mehr machen werde! Aber du bist einfach nicht gekommen und es war schon dunkel und der Hausmeister wollte schon die Türen abschließen ... Warum warst du nicht da?« Jetzt kullerte eine dicke Träne über ihre Wange und Emma rieb sich die Augen.

Jack tat es augenblicklich leid, dass er Emma so angefahren hatte, und kniete sich wieder zu ihr, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. »Ich bin dir nicht böse«, stellte er klar, »ich bin nur wütend auf so einen Mann, der ein kleines Mädchen in sein Auto lockt.«

»Er kannte mich«, erzählte Emma und schniefte leise. »Er wusste, wie ich heiße, und wo ich wohne.«

»Und er war sicher nicht aus deiner Schule?« Als sie das verneinte, machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Brust breit. Ein Fremder wusste den Namen und den Wohnort seiner zehnjährigen Schwester. Das war höchst seltsam, wenn nicht sogar unheimlich. Er musste in Zukunft alle beiden Augen auf seiner Schwester behalten, denn das war ihm nicht geheuer. »Na, komm, ich mach dir eine Pizza. Und dann denken wir nicht mehr daran. Aber du musst mir wirklich versprechen, dass du das nicht noch einmal tust. Der Mann kann sonst was mit dir anstellen. Ok?«

Emma nickte. »Versprich du mir, mich nicht noch einmal zu vergessen.« Sie hatte ihn durchschaut. Natürlich.

»Ich schwöre es dir.« Er hob Emma auf seinen Arm und gemeinsam betraten sie die Wohnung.

Nach dem Essen hatte er Emma auf das Sofa verfrachtet und nun schaute sie irgendeine Kindersendung an, über die sie laut lachte. Jack war im Flur und reparierte das Schlüsselbrett, welches er vorhin aus der Wand gerissen hatte. Unter ihm klingelte das Telefon, was er auf den Boden geschmissen hatte, nachdem ihm das Brett einmal aus der Hand gefallen war. Weder er noch seine Schwester machten Anstalten, den Hörer in die Hand zu nehmen, und so sprang nach kurzer Zeit der Anrufbeantworter an.

»Hey, das ist der Anrufbeantworter der Familie Overland. Wir sind grad nicht da oder zu faul, um ranzugehen, also hinterlasst doch eine Nachricht!« Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang mechanisch aus dem kleinen, schwarzen Gerät neben dem Telefon. Es war ein Mann, der nun sprach.

»Hallo, Olivia, hier ist Dan. Ich ...«, der Mann druckste herum und Jack fragte sich, was das für ein komischer Typ war. Er kannte keinen _Dan_. »Ich wollte ... Also, der Abend gestern mit dir ... Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ... Es war der schönste seit langem und ... Wie eigentlich alle anderen mit dir ... ich hoffe, du bist der gleichen Meinung ... Also ... Wenn die Chance besteht, dass wir uns noch einmal treffen können ... Niemand passt so gut in mein Bett wie du und ich ...« Vor Schreck ließ Jack den Hammer fallen, der auf dem Anrufbeantworter landete. Die Stimme von _Dan_ verstummte und Jack starrte auf das schwarze Gerät. _Der Abend gestern mit dir_? _Wie alle anderen mit dir_? _Niemand passt so gut in mein Bett wie du und ich_? Was ging denn da ab? Ihre Mutter hatte einen Macker und das wohl nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen, so wie der klang, kannten sie sich schon länger. Und gestern, als sie so spät kam und keinen Pfifferling darum gegeben hatte, zu ihm zu kommen, sondern gleich im Badezimmer verschwunden war ... Er war verletzt. Warum hatte sie das nicht erzählt? Wie lange ging das schon? Ist _Dan_ der Grund, warum sie seit einiger Zeit nur noch selten daheim war? Das konnte er nicht glauben. Sein Herz stach unangenehm in seiner Brust. Er war verletzt. Sehr verletzt.

Er ließ das Schlüsselbrett Schlüsselbrett sein und kehrte zu seiner Schwester ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie hatte von dem Anruf nichts mitbekommen, sondern lachte noch immer über die Sendung. Jack setzte sich zu ihr, sagte kein Wort, reagierte nicht, als ihn Emma fragend ansah. Wortlos drückte sie sich eng an ihn und sie ahnte nicht, wie sehr ihm das gerade half.

Einige Stunden später hatte er Emma ins Bett gebracht und ihr eine Geschichte vorgelesen. Gerade, als er die Tür leise schloss, ging unten die Haustür auf. Seine Mutter war heute etwas früher dran als gestern. Es war erst kurz nach neun Uhr. Er ging die Treppe nach unten, um seine Mutter zu begrüßen. »Hallo.«

»Oh, hallo Jack. Was für ein Tag!«, seufzte sie geschafft und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Zögerlich setzte sich Jack auf den Sessel, der schräg neben dem Sofa stand. Während er sie ansah, versuchte er Zeichen eines Liebhabers zu erkennen. Wie erkannte man einen Liebhaber? Das wusste er nicht. Bisher musste er sich mit solchen Sachen nicht beschäftigen. »Schläft Emma schon?« Falsches Thema. Er spürte Wut in ihn hochkommen. Sie wagte es, sich nach Emma zu erkunden?

»Ja. Gerade eingeschlafen.«

Die Frau sah ihren Sohn lächelnd an, aber Jack konnte es nicht erwidern. Ihm war nicht nach Lächeln zumute.

»Was ist los, Junge? Du guckst so angestrengt.«

»Ich gucke nicht _angestrengt_, Mutter.« Jack fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal _Mum _zu ihr gesagt hatte. Hatte er sie überhaupt jemals so genannt? »Ich mache mir Sorgen.«

Jacks Mutter sah ihn an und lächelte wieder. Wie konnte sie da lächeln? »Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Jacky. Es geht mir gut!«

Jack zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, sowohl wegen seinem Spitznamen als auch wegen der Annahme, er würde sich tatsächlich um die Frau sorgen, die mehr ab- als anwesend war. Gereizt fauchte er: »Nicht um dich! Dir geht es ja offensichtlich gut!« Das war vielleicht etwas zu direkt, aber der ganze Haufen an Gefühlen, die er den ganzen Tag mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, platzte nun aus ihm heraus. Bei irgendjemandem musste er einfach die Luft rauslassen. Seine Mutter war die einzige Person, auf die er noch mehr Hass verspürte als auf sich oder auf Ms Winters. »Um Emma, verdammt!« Seine Mutter schwieg und sah ihn betroffen an. Sie war so einen Gefühlsausbruch von ihm nicht gewohnt. Aber darauf nahm er keine Rücksicht. »Wusstest du, dass sie mit fremden Männern im Auto durch die Stadt fährt? Wusstest du das?!« Er begann zu schreien und er legte alles in diesen Moment. Es tat gut, es befreite ihn.

»Was? Nein, ich ...«, weiter kam sie nicht, denn Jack redete schon wieder. Oder schrie.

»Nein! Natürlich nicht! Du bist ja nie da! Himmel, ihr hätte sonst was passieren können! Und wo wärst du gewesen? Bei deinem Lover im Bett! Sag mal, merkst du eigentlich noch was? Du hast Kinder, verdammt! Scheiß auf mich, ich hab mich dran gewöhnt, aber Emma nicht! Sie _braucht_ dich, kapierst du es nicht? Wie konnte es dazu kommen, dass sie in ein fremdes Auto steigt?« Jack ließ außen vor, dass das nicht geschehen wäre, wenn er sie nicht vergessen hätte, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen war in einen hinteren Teil seines Hirnes verbannt worden.

»Sei still«, flüsterte seine Mutter, der Tränen über die Wange liefen. Jack stimmte das nicht milde, es machte ihn nur noch wütender. Er verstand nicht, warum sie jetzt heulte. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu! »Du hast keine Ahnung, wie-«

»Nein, verdammt, ich hab keine Ahnung, was für ein toller Stecher dein neuer Macker ist, dass er dich sogar deine eigenen Kinder vergessen lässt!«

Die Ohrfeige kam schnell, hart und unvorhergesehen. Ein knallroter Abdruck zeichnete sich auf Jacks Wange ab und paralysiert wanderten seine Finger sacht über die taube Stelle. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt Schmerzen verspüren, aber er war leer und ausgelaugt. Er fühlte gar nichts mehr, weder Erleichterung, noch Zorn, noch Schmerz. Nichts.

Seine Mutter starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie schien langsam zu realisieren, was sie getan hatte. »Oh, mein Gott ...«, flüsterte sie und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Jack wich zwei Schritte zurück.

»_Fass. Mich. Nicht. An_«, sagte er betont langsam und leise, sah sie emotionslos an und drehte sich dann um. In dem Regenschirmständer im Flur befand sich sein liebster und treuester Begleiter: Ein Stab, dessen eines Ende nach innen gebogen war. Diesen schnappte er sich und verließ das Haus, rannte los, bis er nicht mehr konnte, bis er fast zusammenbrach, und er fand sich weit außerhalb der Stadt wieder, so weit außerhalb, dass er sie endlich sehen konnte: Sterne. Dutzende, Hunderte, Tausende, Millionen von ihnen. Und den Mond, der plötzlich viel größer erschien und der einzige war, der ihm im Moment Trost spendete.

Er presste seinen Stab an seine Brust und stützte sich darauf ab. _Seine Schuld._ Ja, es war seine Schuld. Alles war seine Schuld. Dass seine Schwester sich fremden Männern aussetzen musste, dass seine wunderschöne, neue Mathelehrerin ihn hasste, dass seine Mutter ihn geschlagen hatte ... Alles war seine Schuld. Der Schmerz kam nun, in hundertfacher Stärke, und brach über ihn herein. Er krümmte sich und stützte sich noch mehr auf seinen Stab. Schnell wurde es in seinem Inneren zu viel, der Schmerz ließ seinen Körper anschwellen. Er würde platzen, wenn er ihm keinen Platz machte, also konzentriere er all seinen Schmerz auf sich selber, auf seine Kräfte, denen er durch den Stab freien Lauf lassen konnte. Er spürte die Explosion aus Schmerz, die in eine Explosion der Macht überging und mit einem Schrei entlud sich alles auf einmal. Aus seinem Stab stoben Unmengen an Eis und Schnee und verteilten sich in einem großen Radius um Jack herum. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, spürte, wie der Schmerz nachließ und das Gefühl der Macht sich steigerte. Sie überwältigte ihn, zerriss ihn noch mehr als der Schmerz und als es schließlich abebbte, war alles um ihn herum völlig vereist.

Er spürte sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrieren, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr, um es zu nehmen, er wollte sich nur noch hinlegen und nie wieder aufstehen. An Ort und Stelle kippte er um wie ein nasser Sack und blieb liegen. Die Kälte umarmte ihn liebevoll und er ließ sich auf sie ein. Bei ihr fühlte er sich wohl und Zuhause. Sie ließ ihm nie im Stich. Er lag auf dem Rücken und sah nach oben zu den Sternen. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er war zu erschöpft, um sich aufzukämpfen und nach Hause zurückzukehren, also schloss er einfach die Augen und wartete, bis der Schlaf ihn holen würde.


	6. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4: Der erste Tag**

Elsa spürte ihren Herzschlag überall in ihrem Körper. In ihrem Kopf, in ihrem Hals, in ihren Händen, selbst ihre Füße vibrierten unter dem strammen Takt, den das kräftige Organ an den Tag legte. Sie war nicht nervös, oh nein, Nervosität war ganz bestimmt nicht das, was sie fühlte. Es war _Panik_. Raue, grauenvolle und pure Panik. Sie stand da vor den Schülern, vor _Kindern_, und hatte Panik, solche Panik, irgendetwas falsch zu machen, dass es sie lähmte. Alle starrten sie an, jeder einzelne Schüler in dem Raum. Sie schluckte, doch ihr Hals war zu trocken und sie musste ein Husten unterdrücken. Wenn die nur nicht alle so starren würden! Sie musste etwas sagen. _Jetzt_.

»Guten Morgen.« Na, das war doch ein guter Anfang. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Klasse gleiten. »Für die, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben, mein Name ist Ms Winters und ab heute werde ich bei Ihnen den Mathematikunterricht leiten.« So normal wie möglich ratterte sie den Text runter, den sie schon seit Tagen im Kopf immer und immer wieder wiederholte. Er ging runter wie Butter und sie hoffte, dass man ihr die Panik nicht ansehen konnte. »Ich möchte mir kurz einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, was Sie dieses Schuljahr bereits durchgenommen haben und was noch offen steht. Hat jemand von Ihnen ordentlich geführte Notizen?« Ihr Blick blieb bei einem Mädchen in der ersten Reihe stehen, die ein typisches Streberaussehen besaß. Sie fixierte das Mädchen und wandte sich direkt an sie. »Sie«, begann sie und nickte ihr zu, doch als sie fortfahren wollte, sah sie, wie das Mädchen bereits in ihren Sachen wühlte und ihr einen dicken Ordner reichte. Eine sehr vorbildliche Schülerin anscheinend.

Elsa nahm den Ordner entgegen und blätterte ihn rasch durch. Da sie nur auf die Überschriften achtete, die das Mädchen praktischerweise immer sehr bunt und groß geschrieben hatte, ging das sehr schnell vonstatten. Ihr fiel auf, wie ruhig es war. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn es zu still war. Dann hatte sie die Befürchtung, jeder könnte ihren Herzschlag hören. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie immer gedacht, das Geräusch des Herzschlages wäre etwas sehr persönliches, etwas sehr intimes. Etwas, was kein anderer hören durfte. Schnell gab sie dem Mädchen den Ordner zurück, versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, um sich selber etwas aufzulockern, aber das brachte überhaupt nichts. Sie wurde nicht ruhiger.

»Ich danke Ihnen«, sagte sie noch zu der Schülerin, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zu dem Lehrerpult, neben dem ihre Aktentasche stand. Daraus holte sie das Mathebuch hervor, blätterte durch die Seiten und war froh, dass sie der Klasse für einen Moment den Rücken zukehren konnte. So konnte sie einmal das Gesicht verziehen, um die Anspannung zu lockern, und als sie sich wieder umdrehte, hatte sie sich wieder vollkommen im Griff. Einzig ihre Hände, die leicht zitterten, zeigten, dass sie noch immer Panik hatte. Sie trat neben die Tafel, die in der Mitte der Wand hing, nahm sich eine Kreide und begann dann, so konzentriert wie möglich das neue Thema anzuschreiben. Darunter schrieb sie eine Beispielaufgabe, die sie sich selber aus den Fingern sog und die wahrlich nicht leicht war, aber sie musste sich einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, welche Schüler hier auf welchem Stand waren. Sicher, das hier war der Matheunterricht der Stufe zwei, der für die Schüler gedacht war, die im Fach Mathe stark waren, aber jeder hatte eine andere Stärke. Sie musste wissen, wer was konnte und wer wo Schwächen hatte, damit sie die Stärken fördern und die Schwächen ausmerzen konnte. Sie malte noch ein fast perfektes Dreieck daneben, benannte die Strecken, die die drei Eckpunkte des Dreiecks verbanden, gab noch zwei Angaben dazu und legte dann die Kreide weg.

»So. Wer kann mir sagen, wie lang die Strecke AB ist?«

Elsa befreite ihre Handschuhe von dem Kreidestaub. Ein weißer Film blieb zurück, den sie nicht entfernen konnte, also ging sie zu dem Waschbecken neben der Tafel, um sich ein paar Wassertropfen auf die Handschuhe tröpfeln zu lassen. Sie rieb ihre Fingerspitzen aneinander und ging zurück zu ihrem Pult. Sie setzte sich halb auf den Tisch und blickte abwartend in die Klasse. Jeder Schüler hatte den Blick von ihr abgewandt, jeder sah woanders hin. Fast hätte sie gelacht. Schüler waren doch überall gleich. Dachten sie wirklich, dass sie sich davor drücken konnten, an die Tafel zu kommen, nur weil sie nicht mehr auf den Lehrer achteten? Das bewirkte eher das Gegenteil.

»Mit so vielen Freiwilligen habe ich gar nicht gerechnet«, kommentierte sie sarkastisch und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Keiner meldete sich, keiner reagierte. Was war nur los mit den Schülern? Trauten sie sich nur nicht, wussten sie es nicht, hatten sie keine Lust, waren sie müde? Doch dann kam tatsächlich Bewegung in die Szene, das Strebermädchen aus der ersten Reihe meldete sich. Erleichtert gab ihr Elsa zu verstehen, dass sie sprechen konnte.

»Wie alt sind Sie?«

Was? Elsa glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Was hatte das denn bitte mit dem Dreieck an der Tafel zu tun? Ratlos sah sie die Schülerin an, die einfach weiterplapperte. Ihre Banknachbarn verdrehten die Augen. Es schien also nicht so ungewöhnlich zu sein, dass dieses Mädchen solche Fragen stellte.

»Sie sehen ziemlich jung für eine Mathelehrerin aus. Wie geht das, sind Sie irgendwie hyperintelligent und haben zehn Klassen übersprungen oder wie hat das funktioniert? Sind Sie freiwillig auf diesen Beruf gekommen, denn Sie scheinen sich ja nicht gerade wohl zu fühlen. Also mein Traumberuf ist ja nach wie vor Ärztin, ich werde nach der High School auf eine Elite-Uni gehen, und wenn ich damit fertig bin, bin ich mindestens 25, aber dann bin ich ja noch lange keine Ärztin, da fehlen mir noch viele, viele, viele Jahre an-«

Elsa konnte dem Redefluss des Mädchens kaum folgen, aber sie verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte, auch wenn sie eine eigenartige Weise hatte, um sich zu erklären. Genervt unterbrach sie sie.

»Wie ist Ihr Name?« Das brachte das Mädchen immerhin zum Innehalten in ihrem Monolog. Ob sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihr gar nicht zugehört hatte?

»Liz Taylor, Ms Winters. Also, wie ich bereits sagte-«

»Ms Taylor, wenn Sie so nett wären und mir einen Tischplan anfertigen würden, mit Vor- und Nachnamen aller Schüler, dann wäre ich Ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden.« Irgendwie musste sie dieses nervige Bündel beschäftigen, damit sie ihren Unterricht machen konnte. Solche persönlichen Fragen gingen die Schüler nichts an. Mochte sein, dass ihre Vorgängerin Mrs Black da anders dachte und auf eine vertraute Atmosphäre mit ihren Schülern setzte und über solche privaten Sachen geredet hatte, doch nicht mit ihr. Sie war nicht hier, damit sie ihre Schüler näher kennen lernen konnten, sondern sie war hier, um ihnen Mathematik beizubringen. Dafür und nur dafür.

Liz begann schon wieder zu plappern. »Woher kommen Sie? Ihr Akzent ist wirklich sehr eigenartig und vom Typ her scheinen sie ja aus einer kälteren Region zu kommen, ich mag die Kälte ja nicht so, weil ich im Sommer Geburtstag habe und da fühl ich mich einfach viel wohler, wenn-«

»Ms Taylor!« Elsa hatte nicht laut gesprochen, nicht einmal gezischt, sondern ganz normal geredet, und doch hatte das Mädchen sofort mit Sprechen aufgehört. Zum Glück. Das ganze Gerede bereitete ihr schon Kopfschmerzen. Sie begann damit, einen Tischplan zu entwerfen und die Namen der Schüler einzutragen. Einige musste sogar nach den Namen fragen und Elsa fragte sich, warum sie diese nicht auswendig wusste. So, wie sie aussah, wusste sie doch so ziemlich alles. Vielleicht war sie ja neu an der Schule, aber wer wusste das schon?

Elsa lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf die Tafel. Die Dreiecksaufgabe war noch immer ungelöst und auch, wenn Liz nun durch die Klasse scharwenzelte, hieß das nicht, dass diese Aufgabe so lange auf die Lösung warten musste.

»Zurück zur Aufgabe«, rief sie ihren Schülern in Erinnerung und das gleiche Spiel ging von vorne los: alle sahen weg, alle wollten so wenig wie möglich auffallen. »Wenn sich keiner freiwillig meldet, muss ich mir eben einen herauspicken. Damit habe ich auch kein Problem.«

Das schien auch nicht zu wirken. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie sich jetzt _mich erwischt's sowieso nicht_, doch einen musste es eben treffen. Gerade ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Klasse schweifen, um sich ein Opfer auszusuchen, als sie eine Meldung in der vorletzten Reihe am Fenster bemerkte. Erleichtert wollte sie den Schüler ansprechen - was sich aber ohne Namen als schwierig erwies. Sie wollte schon nach dem Namen fragen, als der junge Mann ihr zuvorkam.

»Jack Overland, Ms Winters. Ich würde gerne die Aufgabe lösen.«

Elsa nickte. »Danke, Mr Overland. Bitte, die Bühne gehört Ihnen.« Jack erhob sich und kam ihr entgegen. Je näher er kam, desto mehr Einzelheiten konnte sie an ihm erkennen. Am auffälligsten waren wohl seine Haare. Sie waren weiß, so weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee, und Elsa fragte sich, wie man solche Haare haben konnte. Ihre waren ja schon richtig hell, aber noch blond, und es war auch ganz normal solche hellen Haare zu haben, wenn man aus dem Norden kam, so wie sie. Da waren blonde Haare keine Seltenheit. Aber seine Haare waren weiß, einfach weiß. Ob er sie sich blondiert hatte? Warum sollte jemand so etwas mit seinen Haaren anstellen? Es war sehr eigenartig, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Aber so seltsam es auch war, es stand ihm, es machte ihn besonders. Und auffällig. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls sehr auffällig, denn sie waren so blau, wie man sie sich nur vorstellen konnte. Kristallklar, eisig, leuchtend. Aber mit einem warmen Ausdruck. Sie hatte das Gefühl von seinem Blick aufgespießt zu werden. Warum starrte er sie so an? Hatte sie etwas im Gesicht?

Er wandte den Blick erst von ihr ab, als er sich zur Tafel drehte. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert, nun, da das Starren endlich aufgehört hatte. Unauffällig wischte sie sich mit dem Handschuh durchs Gesicht, um sicherzugehen, dass da wirklich nichts hing. Das wäre echt sehr unangenehm gewesen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie Jack von der Seite, der so nah an der Tafel stand, dass er sie fast mit der Nasenspitze berührte. So würde er aber sehr schlecht schreiben können ... Urplötzlich lachte jemand laut im Klassenzimmer und Elsas Kopf schoss herum. Sie sah Liz, wie sie in der hintersten Reihe stand und völlig außer sich war. Der Grund für ihren Lachanfall war wohl der Junge, der da ganz hinten saß. Auf seinem Kopf prangten zwei wunderschöne Exemplare von Hasenohren, in rosa und weiß, und der arme Junge wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Ratlos sah er sich um und immer mehr Schüler begannen zu lachen. Auch Elsa konnte nicht anders als leicht zu schmunzeln, doch sie versteckte ihren lächelnden Mund hinter ihren Händen. Das hatte ganz eindeutig eine Note von Jungenstreich und der Blick, mit dem der Hasenjunge nun zu Jack starrte, der sich vorne an der Tafel fast nicht mehr halten konnte vor Lachen, bestätigte sie in ihrem Verdacht. So, dann war dieser Jack bestimmt der Klassenclown. Das sollte sie vielleicht im Hinterkopf behalten.

»Also gut, Leute, beruhigt euch, das war sehr witzig, aber nun wenden wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit bitte wieder nach vorne. Und Ms Taylor, bitte beeilen Sie sich ein wenig.« Langsam verstummte das Gelächter und die Blicke wanderten wieder nach vorne. Der Hasenjunge riss sich die Ohren vom Kopf und er schien wirklich richtig sauer zu sein. Sie würde aufpassen müssen, dass er sich nicht in ihrem Unterricht auf Jack stürzte. Elsa sah nun zu Jack, der mit dem ersten Schritt bereits begonnen hatte. Gut, er wusste schon einmal, wie er beginnen musste, und das Ergebnis, welches er errechnete, war korrekt. Den zweiten Schritt bekam er auch noch hin, doch beim Dritten hörte es auf. Fragend kratzte er sich am Kopf und sah dann zu Elsa, entschuldigend lächelnd. Elsa vermutete, dass er mit so einem Lächeln bestimmt das eine oder andere Mädchen rumgekriegt hatte. Mit Sicherheit war er ein Herzensbrecher. Das sah sie an seiner Nasenspitze.

»Ich hab' 'nen Hänger«, gab er zu und grinste schief.

Elsa nickte und sah in die Klasse. »Ich gebe das an euch weiter. Wer kann Mr Overland helfen?«

Zögerlich kam eine Meldung aus der zweiten Reihe, ein unauffälliger Junge mit braunen Haaren teilte der Klasse seine Vermutung mit. Elsa nickte zustimmend und wandte sich wieder an Jack, über dessen Kopf eine Glühbirne leuchtete. So löste er auch den dritten Schritt. Dann schien er wieder einen Hänger zu haben, doch erneut bekam er Hilfe aus der Klasse, sogar ohne, dass Elsa explizit darauf hinweisen musste. Der vierte Schritt war getan und den fünften und letzten meisterte Jack wieder ohne Hilfe.

»Sehr gut, Mr Overland.« Elsa nickte anerkennend. Sie war wirklich beeindruckt, dass Jack ihre Aufgabe gelöst hatte, zwar mit etwas Hilfe, aber in der Gemeinschaft war man sowieso stärker. »Das war wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe, das gebe ich zu. Sehr gut gelöst. Sie dürfen Platz nehmen.«

Jack grinste breit und man konnte ihm ansehen, wie stolz er auf sich war. Das konnte er auch wirklich sein, diese Aufgabe war weit über dem Niveau des bisherigen Unterrichts gewesen. Schwungvoll machte sich der Schüler auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Platz und etwas amüsiert folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick. Plötzlich stach ihr etwas ins Auge. Jack trug keine Schuhe. Sie musste zweimal hinsehen, um sich wirklich sicher zu sein, dass sie sich nicht vertan hatte. Tatsächlich. Er war barfuß. Wie konnte er barfuß sein? Elsa hatte die Schulregeln auswendig gelernt, es stand ganz klar unter Punkt 5, dass jeder Schüler das Schulgebäude in Schuhen zu betreten hatte. Warum trug er dann keine? Elsa beschloss, ihren Pflichten als Lehrerin nachzukommen, und Jack auf seinen Regelbruch hinzuweisen.

»Mr Overland? Wo sind Ihre Schuhe?«

Jack blieb abrupt stehen. Ganz langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und sie war etwas überrascht, dass sich sein Blick komplett gewandelt hatte. Nun waren seine Augen wirklich eisig und Elsa hatte das Gefühl zu erfrieren. Anscheinend hatte sie ein falsches Thema angeschnitten. Ein komplett falsches.

»Zuhause.« Er sprach monoton, ohne Emotion, völlig trocken. Und er meinte es ernst. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er spaßen.

»Zuhause?«, fragte sie dennoch vorsichtshalber nach. »Sie wissen aber schon, dass in den Schulregeln ausdrücklich verlangt wird, dass jeder Schüler mit Schuhen das Schulgebäude zu betreten hat?« Ja, sie war ein Ordnungsmensch, lebte nach Regeln und verlangte auch von anderen, nach den Regeln zu leben. Das gehörte zu einem geordneten Leben dazu.

»Ja, das weiß ich. Bin ja schon ein paar Jährchen hier.«

Elsas Augenbrauen zogen sich nach oben. Er nahm sie nicht ernst. Sie fühlte sich herausgefordert. Aber nicht mit ihr. _Sie_ war die Lehrerin und _er_ ihr Schüler. _Er_ hatte sich zu unterwerfen. Sie ließ die Lehrerin in ihr hervorkommen, die Lehrerin, die ihren Willen durchsetzte und in etwa so wie ein Diktator war. »Mr Overland. Mag sein, dass meine liebe Vorgängerin so einen Regelverstoß als einen solchen nicht ansieht, aber in meinem Unterricht, in meinem Klassenraum, erwarte ich von meinen Schülern die absolute Einhaltung dieser Regeln! Also, ziehen Sie sich gefälligst ihre Schuhe an, sonst verweise ich Sie des Unterrichts.« Sie hatte Macht, das wusste sie. Zwar nicht gerade so viel, um einen Schüler tatsächlich vom Unterricht ausschließen zu können, aber das musste Jack ja nicht wissen.

Doch zu ihrem Missfallen war Jack vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Das kann nur der Rektor.«

Elsa verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Speichel. Was? Er wusste das? Woher? Kam er öfters in solche Situationen? Geriet er auch bei anderen Lehrern in Schwierigkeiten?

»Dieses Gespräch hatte ich schon so oft, Ms Winters. Nichts, was Sie mir erzählen, ist neu.«

Elsas Gesicht verdüsterte sich und sie war wirklich etwas angepisst von Jack. Seine arrogante Art machte sie rasend, genauso wie seine Frechheit, sich ihren Anweisungen zu widersetzen. Der Knabe hatte absolut keinen Respekt vor ihr! Den würde sie ihn schon noch einhämmern, wenn nötig auch mit Mitteln, die sie als spießig dastehen lassen würden. Doch das war ihr egal. Es sollte jeder wissen, dass man mit ihr nicht so umgehen konnte.

»Mr Overland, ich will es nicht noch ein drittes Mal sagen! Sie ziehen Ihre Schuhe an, wenn Sie meinen Unterrichtsraum betreten, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, den Rektor darüber zu informieren!«

Jack wagte es, sie zu ignorieren und sich einen Fussel von seinem Ärmel zu zupfen. Elsas Wut stieg - und mit der Wut kam das Eis, welches sich in ihren Fingerspitzen kribbelnd bemerkbar machte.

»Mr Overland!« Sie zischte seinen Namen regelrecht und sie war drauf und dran auszuticken. Doch noch beherrschte sie sich, noch vergaß sie sich nicht. Doch wenn er dieses Spiel noch weiter trieb, dann würde Elsa wirkliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen, um sich zu beherrschen. Wut war eine schreckliche Emotion. Sie machte jegliche Kontrolle über den Körper zunichte. »Ich warne Sie, Sie sollten es sich nicht mit mir verscherzen! Immerhin steht _Ihr_ Abschluss hier auf dem Spiel und nicht meiner.« Das war unfair, das wusste sie, aber sie musste diese Karte spielen, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Sie zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Aber das war gar nicht so leicht, denn dieser Jack trieb sie in den Wahnsinn!

Ihre Worte schockten ihn, das konnte sie ihm ansehen. Er starrte sie an, mit diesen intensiven, blauen Augen, die voller Hass auf sie waren. Als Lehrer hatte man wirklich ein schweres Leben. Da wollte man den Schülern Respekt und Ehrgefühl vermitteln und sie hassten einen dafür. Es war ein undankbarer Job, aber Elsa mochte ihn dennoch. Nur solche Momente wie diesen hier, die fand sie absolut schrecklich.

Sie hoffte, dass sie Jack nun endlich zum Aufgeben gebracht hatte. »Also?« Auffordernd funkelte sie den Schüler an, der ihren Blick erwiderte. Genauso wütend, genauso kalt.

»Ich ziehe keine Schuhe an.«

Elsa verlor sich fast, als sie von ihrem Pult aufsprang und zu Jack aufschloss. Sie wollte explodieren, schreien, Jack eine verpassen, ihn ihre Kräfte spüren lassen - doch sie biss sich auf die Zunge, so sehr, dass sie das Gesicht verzog und sie Blut schmeckte. Es lenkte sie von ihrem Verlangen ab. »Das reicht jetzt.« Sie sprach leise, flüsterte fast, aber legte ihre ganze Missgunst hinein. Ihre Wut war wie ein Feuer. Es verschlang sie. Jack nahm Haltung an, als sie ihm noch näher kam, und verärgert stellte sie fest, dass er größer war als sie. »Nachsitzen. Samstagfrüh. Ich werde den Rektor davon in Kenntnis setzen. Das geht so nicht.«

Mit Genugtuung sah sie, wie Jack für einen Moment die Fassung verlor und sie entgeistert anstarrte. Das half ihr, selbst wieder runterzukommen und unauffällig rieb sie die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Langsam verschwand das Eis, Elsa wurde innerlich ruhiger, doch ihr Gesicht war noch immer zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzerrt. Jack erwiderte nichts, starrte sie nur an und sie wusste, dass sie endlich gewonnen hatte. »Und jetzt setzen Sie sich!«, fügte sie fauchend hinzu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Tafel säuberte. Das war eine gute Therapie, um ihre restliche Wut loszuwerden und sie verausgabte sich völlig. Die Tafel war mit Sicherheit noch nie so sauber gewesen.

Die restliche Zeit des Unterrichts verbrachte Elsa damit, ihren Schülern die ganze Doppelseite in dem Mathebuch lösen zu lassen. Sie verlangte jeden Schüler mindestens einmal nach vorne, um eine der Aufgaben an der Tafel zu lösen. Nachdem sich der erste Schock über die Auseinandersetzung gelegt hatte, sowohl bei ihr als auch bei ihren Schülern, lockerte sich die Stimmung etwas, als die Schüler etwas auftauten und sogar freiwillig an die Tafel wollten. Elsa versuchte darauf zu achten, wo wessen Stärken lagen und welche Schwächen vorhanden waren, aber es fiel ihr schwer, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht überreagiert hätte. Ob es denn wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre, dem Jungen gleich zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern. Vielleicht hätte sie zuerst mit dem Rektor darüber reden sollen, oder sich bei ihren Kollegen darüber informieren sollen, bevor sie so drastische Maßnahmen ergriff. Lautlos seufzte sie. Nun war es schon zu spät, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Unauffällig ließ sie ihren Blick über die Schüler wandern, bis sie bei Jack angekommen war. Wie ein bockiges Kind saß er da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und nach draußen starrend. Sie verstand nicht ganz, warum er jetzt wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst dasaß, wo er doch angeblich das Ganze schon mehrmals durchgemacht habe. Dann müsste er doch auch an die Konsequenzen gewöhnt sein. Oder hatte er erwartet, dass sie nichts sagen würde, nur weil es ihr erster Tag hier war? Sie war zwar den ersten Tag hier als Lehrerin, doch sie war schon eine Weile in dem Beruf tätig und hatte früh erkannt, dass manche Schüler auf die harte Tour lernen mussten, was richtig und was falsch war.

Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit läutete es zum Unterricht und ihre ersten beiden Stunden des Tages waren überlebt. Fehlten nur noch sechs. Sie entließ ihre Schüler mit den Worten »die restlichen Aufgaben sind bis morgen zu lösen und ich werde sie benoten«, was ihr wenig erfreute Blicke bescherte. Als das Klassenzimmer völlig leer war und nur noch sie auf ihrem Pult saß, erhob sie sich seufzend und öffnete eines der großen Fenster. Die frische, kühle Luft tat gut und Elsa atmete tief ein und aus. Ein Klopfen an der Tür holte sie aus ihrer kleinen Entspannungspause.

»Ms Winters? Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht stören.« Mr Westergard trat in das Klassenzimmer und Elsa lächelte ihm entgegen. »Wie waren Ihre ersten Stunden?«

Elsa seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Einige Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer ordentlichen Frisur gelöst. »Ganz gut, schätze ich. Mindestens ein Schüler hasst mich und die anderen sind auch nicht begeistert von mir. Ich war sehr erfolgreich.« Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

Hans gluckste. »Das klingt interessant! Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und während der Mittagspause mit mir essen? Ich würde wirklich gern die Geschichte des Schülers hören, der jemanden wie Sie hassen kann.«

Elsa erröte etwas und strich sich über den Nacken. Unsicher sah sie zur Seite. »G-gerne«, brachte sie heraus und fragte sich, ob das wohl so eine gute Entscheidung war, doch das erfreute Gesicht des Lehrers ließ ihren Zweifel verschwinden. Hans war ein netter Mann, charmant und gutaussehend. Solange er im Bekanntenkreis blieb oder höchstens ein entfernter Freund war, gab es keinen Grund zur Sorge. Sie musste ihn ja nicht an sich heranlassen und bei einem Mittagessen würde auch nichts passieren. Also lächelte sie unsicher und Hans erwiderte es.

»Dann sehen wir uns nachher.« Er neigte sein Haupt ein wenig und trat dann aus dem Raum, gerade rechtzeitig, als es zum Unterricht läutete und die nächste Gruppe an Schülern eintrat. Elsa nahm Haltung an und schloss das Fenster, da sich die ersten Mädchen schon darüber beschwerten, wie kalt es doch in dem Raum wäre. Sie wartete vorne an ihrem Pult darauf, dass sich die Schüler setzten und dann begann sie ihren Unterricht.

»Guten Morgen. Für die, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben ...«

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Nach fünfundvierzig Minuten klingelte es erneut und Elsa war überrascht, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Ihr Vorsatz, streng nach Plan zu arbeiten und sich keine Ablenkung zu erlauben oder den Schülern private Fragen zu beantworten, hatte hier bei der zweiten Gruppe schnell an Gewicht verloren. Der Kurs für Stufe eins in Mathe war vollkommen anders als der der Stufe zwei. Die Schüler waren locker, gut drauf, fröhlich und unbeschwert. Sie hatten sogar richtigen Spaß im Unterricht gehabt, auch wenn dafür der Unterricht selber etwas zu kurz kam. Aber nach der Pause würden sie noch eine Stunde zusammen haben und da würde sie den Stoff durchziehen. Lächelnd entließ sie ihre Schüler in die Pause, die alle aufsprangen, um so schnell wie möglich in die Cafeteria zu gelangen. Bevor auch sie in die Pause ging, öffnete sie noch einmal alle Fenster, um das Zimmer für die halbe Stunde gut durchzulüften. Sie war gerade beim letzten angekommen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Elsa musste gar nicht hinschauen, um zu erkennen, dass es Hans war.

»Na, bereit für - was ist denn hier passiert?«

Elsa musste lachen über den erschrockenen Ton, den Hans angeschlagen hatte. Zugegeben, im Zimmer sah es aus wie bei Hempels unterm Sofa, die Tische und Stühle standen kreuz und quer im Raum verteilt und die Tische waren über und über bedeckt mit Papierschnipseln. Sie hatten einen sehr aktiven Matheunterricht gehabt.

»Egal, erzählen Sie mir das beim Essen. Können wir?« Wie ein Edelmann hielt ihr Hans den Arm hin und Elsa schluckte, ergriff dann aber die dargebotene Hand und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Sie rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sie ihre Handschuhe trug und dass gar nichts passieren konnte, konzentrierte sich aber zu sehr darauf, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, dass es Hans schlussendlich doch auffiel, als sie den Raum verließen. »Alles in Ordnung? Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht überrumpeln. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn Sie normal laufen möchten.«

Elsa zuckte ertappt zusammen und sah zu Boden. Hans musste sie ja für einen totalen Freak halten, so wie sie sich benahm. Aber sie schüttelte tapfer den Kopf und lächelte ihn an - wenn auch etwas unsicher. »Ich bin es nur nicht so gewohnt, wissen Sie? Das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun.«

Hans nickte und sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Verständnis für sie hatte. »Wenn es Ihnen unangenehm ist, dann werde ich in Zukunft über meine Handlungen mehr nachdenken. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich unwohl in meiner Gegenwart fühlen.«

»Das tue ich nicht!«, protestierte Elsa und wurde rot, als sie ihre eigenen Worte hörte. Das Lächeln, welches Hans ihr danach schenkte, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser und ihre Unsicherheit stieg. »Ich meinte ... Also, ich fühle mich wirklich ... Es ist nicht so, dass ...«, begann sie immer wieder, doch keinen der Sätze konnte sie beenden, weil sie einfach nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich nicht unwohl in seiner Nähe, sie fühlte sich allgemein immer unwohl, wenn sie unter Menschen war. Bei Hans fühlte sie sich aber weniger unwohl wegen ihren Kräften, sondern einfach, weil er so charmant und höflich war und anscheinend ehrliches Interesse an ihr hatte, womit sie nicht umgehen konnte. Mit so etwas hatte sie bisher keine Erfahrung gemacht und sie wusste nicht, wie man sich in solchen Situationen verhielt. Sie war Hans dankbar, dass er nicht weiter darauf einging, und sie war noch dankbarer, als sie endlich die Cafeteria erreichten.

»Das hier ist unsere Cafeteria. Der Tisch ganz hinten am Fenster, an dem schon der bunte Paradiesvogel sitzt, das ist der Lehrertisch. Die Woche und auch die nächste wird noch etwas ruhiger werden, weil einige Lehrer mit ihren Klassen auf Ausflügen sind, sonst ist dort aber meistens viel Trubel.«

Elsa sah sich in der Cafeteria um. Es war ein großer Kasten aus Glas mit unendlich vielen Tischen, Hockern und Schülern. An der Stirnseite des Saales waren die Theke, die Essensausgabe und ein Getränkekühler. Eine riesige Schlange hatte sich davor gebildet, so lang, dass Elsa schon befürchtete, die Letzten hätten anschließend nur noch ganze fünf Minuten Pause, wenn sie endlich dran kämen. Hans zog sie durch die volle Cafeteria und Elsa fühlte den einen oder anderen Blick auf sie gerichtet. Ob die Schüler schon Vermutungen anstellten bezüglich ihr und Hans? Es war mit Sicherheit nicht normal, Arm in Arm die Cafeteria zu betreten. Sie entzog Hans ihren Arm und er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Sie erreichten den Lehrertisch und Elsa musterte die Frau, die schon dort saß und genüsslich in ein Vollkornbrötchen biss. Hans hatte sie einen _Paradiesvogel_ genannt und sie erkannte auch, warum das so war. Sie war bunt, von oben bis unten. Ihre Haare, ihre Kleidung, alles. Gelb, grün, blau, das waren die herrschenden Farben. Aber es war nicht so, dass es schlecht aussah. Der Frau stand es gut, nur für Elsa wäre das etwas zu auffällig gewesen. Sie fühlte sich ja schon in ihrem beerenfarbigen Pullover auffällig.

»Fee«, grüßte Hans die Frau und Elsa fragte sich, wie man sein Kind nur _Fee_ nennen konnte. Sicher, das war ein süßer Name, aber eigenartig war er trotzdem. Die Frau sah auf und lächelte Hans breit an. »Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Elsa Winters, der Ersatz für Mrs Black. Ms Winters, das ist Fee Toothiana.«

»Aber für die meisten bin ich einfach nur Tooth. Es freut mich!« Tooth stand auf, wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Hose ab und reichte dann Elsa ihre Rechte. Elsa schüttelte ihre Hand, nickte und setzte sich dann neben ihr auf einen leeren Hocker.

»Ich besorge uns etwas zum Essen. Gibt es etwas, was Sie gar nicht mögen?«

Elsa schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich kann auch selber-«, doch Hans schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

»Keine Widerrede. Heute ist Ihr erster Tag, es wäre ein Unding, sie heute schon auf unsere Damen von der Cafeteria loszulassen. Glauben Sie mir. Fee, erzähl es ihr.« Damit ging er zur Theke und war bald vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einer Frau.

Tooth neben ihr lachte. »Die Damen von der Cafeteria, die sind völlig eigen. Extreme Klatschtanten, weißt du? Kein Gerücht kommt an denen vorbei und die wissen einfach alles. Sie wussten auch schon von dir, als es noch nicht einmal North wusste!« Sie biss erneut von ihrem Brötchen ab. Dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen. »Oh je, ich hoffe, es ist ok, dass ich Du zu dir sage? Ich bin mit allen per Du, dieses Sie ist mir zu förmlich.«

Elsa nickte nur.

»Also, du kommst aus Norwegen, ja? Muss ja ein interessantes Land sein, dort ... Sieht man da viele Polarlichter?«

»Wenn der Himmel klar ist, manchmal, aber auch nur, wenn man sich weiter im Norden befindet. Mein Heimatort war leider nicht nördlich genug, um sie jede Nacht zu sehen, nur ganz selten habe ich welche gesehen.«

Tooth sah verträumt auf ihr Brötchen. »Ich möchte auch mal welche sehen«, schwärmte sie.

»Also ... Tooth ... Woher kommen - kommst du?«

»Brasilien«, kam die kurze Antwort. Elsa bemerkte etwas Flatterndes neben Tooths Brötchen. Sie musste zweimal hingucken, um das Ding zu erkennen.

»Ein Kolibri!«, rief sie erschrocken aus. »Da schwebt ein Kolibri neben deinem Brötchen!« Sie hatte noch nie einen Kolibri aus der Nähe gesehen. Aus der Ferne eigentlich auch nicht. Außer in einer Dokumentation über den Regenwald hatte sie noch nie einen Kolibri gesehen.

»Das ist Baby Fee.«

Elsa sah Tooth irritiert an. _Baby Fee_? Ernsthaft? Aber wenn sie sich Tooth ansah, sah sie von den Farben her schon so aus wie ein riesiger Kolibri. Auch wenn es mehr als seltsam war, Baby Fee sah tatsächlich so aus wie eine Miniaturausgabe von Tooth. Oder war Tooth die Riesenversion von Baby Fee?

»Es ist ... ein Kolibri ...«

Tooth lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck von Elsa. »Ich habe sie vor dem Tod gerettet. Seitdem folgt sie mir überall hin.« Liebevoll ließ Tooth ihre Finger über das Federkleid des Kolibris gleiten und der Vogel schmiegte sein Köpfchen in ihre Hand.

»Wow.« Mehr konnte sie darüber nicht sagen. Was für eine eigenartige Person!

Hans kehrte zurück mit einem Tablett in der Hand. Lächelnd setzte er sich Elsa gegenüber hin und stellte das Tablett in die Mitte. Er reichte ihr eine Wasserflasche und ein belegtes Brötchen, aber kein Vollkornbrötchen, wie Tooth es hatte, sondern ein normales, helles.

»Danke«, meinte Elsa und schenkte Hans ein unsicheres Lächeln.

»Es war mir eine Ehre«, gab er zurück und er lächelte ebenfalls.

Während Elsa sich voll und ganz dem Brötchen widmete, versanken Tooth und Hans in einem angeregten Gespräch über irgendetwas, womit sie nichts anfangen konnte, und so ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Cafeteria gleiten. Ein paar ihrer bisherigen Schüler konnte sie erkennen, aber mit den Namen hatte sie nach wie vor ein Problem. Die zweite Gruppe an Schülern hatte sie ebenfalls gebeten, ihr einen Tischplan zu kreieren, und zusätzlich hatten sie sich alle Namensschilder gebastelt, die sich die lustigen unter ihnen an die Stirn geklebt hatten. Irgendwann hatten sie die Schilder untereinander getauscht und dann ging das _Wer bin ich?_-Spiel los. Mit Mathe war in der Stunde nicht viel gewesen, aber dafür waren sie sich spielerisch etwas näher gekommen und sie spürte, dass dieser Kurs ganz anders war als der erste.

Als Elsa ihr Brötchen verschlungen hatte, wurde sie nun von Hans in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

»Also, nun erzählen Sie, welcher Schüler hasst Sie denn?«

Tooth mischte sich mit ein. »Was? Am ersten Tag hasst dich schon ein Schüler? Wie hast du das denn gemacht? Nachsitzen?«

Elsa nickte und sank etwas auf dem Hocker zusammen. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl mit der Entscheidung und sie befürchtete, dass ihre beiden Kollegen ihre Reaktion für übertrieben halten würden.

»Mir ist gerade sein Name entfallen«, gab sie zu, »aber er ist ziemlich auffällig. Weiße Haare, extrem stechende blaue Augen ...«

Sie brauchte gar nicht weiter reden, denn sowohl Tooth, als auch Hans sagten wie aus einem Mund: »Jack Overland.«

Überrascht nickte Elsa. Zumindest Hans sah so aus, als würde er selber nicht sehr viel von dem Schüler halten, und sie erinnerte sich an das, was Jack heute Morgen zu ihr gesagt hatte. _Dieses Gespräch hatte ich schon so oft, Ms Winters. Nichts, was Sie mir erzählen, ist neu._ Da schien wirklich etwas dran zu sein, dem Blick von Hans nach zu urteilen.

»Mit dem hat jeder Lehrer Probleme.« Hans verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Er gibt einfach nichts auf Regeln und er nimmt die Schule nicht ernst. Man musste ihn regelrecht dazu zwingen, an einer AG teilzunehmen, wie es für jeden Schüler Pflicht ist, doch wie man hört, ist er auch da nicht sonderlich aktiv. Er lässt die anderen die Arbeit machen und schmückt sich mit fremden Federn. In meinen Augen hat der Knabe keinen Respekt. Aus dem wird mit Sicherheit nichts.«

Dann sprach Tooth. »In _meinen_ Augen ist Jack ein äußerst begabter junger Mann. Er ist warmherzig und freundlich und ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Er hat keine Schwierigkeiten damit, Freunde zu finden und bekommt es hin, dass selbst die misstrauischste Person ihm vertraut. Er schleicht sich in dein Herz, und ehe du dich versiehst, hast du ihn gern. Was hat er denn angestellt?«, fragte sie an Elsa gewandt.

»Ich habe ihn auf seine nicht vorhandenen Schuhe angesprochen.«

Das Seufzen von Hans ignorierte Tooth. »Oh, ja, das Thema kaut so ziemlich jeder Lehrer mit ihm durch.«

Elsa legte ihren Kopf schief. »Aber warum unternimmt keiner etwas? Es steht doch nicht umsonst in den Schulregeln, oder? Weiß denn der Rektor Bescheid?«

»Natürlich weiß der Bescheid, aber unternehmen tut er nichts. North ist da einfach zu gutherzig.« Hans fand das wohl gar nicht so gut.

»North hat ein Herz für Kinder und jeder einzelne Schüler liegt ihm sehr am Herzen!«, verteidigte Tooth den Rektor. »Er wird seine Gründe haben, warum er Jack das mit den Schuhen durchgehen lässt.«

»Fee. Ein Rektor ist dazu da, um den Kindern Anstand und Ordnung zu vermitteln und das funktioniert nicht, wenn er nicht durchgreifen kann. Kein Wunder, dass Jack nichts auf Regeln gibt, wenn ihm keine Strafe droht. Das kann ja nur nach hinten losgehen.«

»Jack ist ein guter Junge, das weiß North, und wenn er meint, dass Jack keine Strafe nötig hat, dann ist das so!«

Zwischen den beiden entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion und Elsa konnte einfach nicht mehr dort sitzen bleiben. Hätte sie gewusst, dass sie so einen Stein ins Rollen bringen würde, hätte sie gar nicht erst mit dem Thema angefangen. Unbemerkt von den beiden Streithähnen erhob sie sich und verließ die Cafeteria. Es waren noch ein paar Minuten, bis es wieder zum Unterricht klingeln würde, also schlenderte sie ein bisschen durch das Schulgebäude und trat pünktlich zum Klingen wieder in ihr Zimmer. Die Schüler waren schon größtenteils versammelt und die letzten kamen auch kurz nach ihr in den Raum. Elsa bat sie, die Tische wieder richtig hinzustellen und etwas Ordnung zu machen, da sie endlich mit ihrem Unterricht weiter machen wollte, und nachdem auch der letzte Schüler verstanden hatte, dass die Namensschilder auf den Tisch gehörten und nicht auf die Stirn, konnte sie endlich fortfahren.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Es war bereits vier Uhr nachmittags, als der letzte Schüler den Raum verließ. Elsa seufzte und war froh, dass sie den ersten Schultag ohne weitere Vorkommnisse hinter sich gebracht hatte. Langsam und gemütlich packte sie ihre Unterlagen in ihre Aktentasche, löschte alle Lichter im Raum und schloss dann die Tür. Geschafft schlurfte sie die Treppe nach unten und traf dann vor dem Haupteingang auf Hans, der wohl auf sie gewartet hatte.

»Ms Winters«, begrüßte er sie. »Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich in der Mittagspause so außer mir war. Ich wollte Sie nicht vertreiben.«

Elsa winkte ab und ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. Gefolgt von Hans betrat sie den Schulhof und der Geschichtslehrer schloss schnell zu ihr auf.

»Dürfte ich Sie wohl ein Stück begleiten? Zumindest bis zum Parkplatz?«

»Ich muss aber nicht zum Parkplatz.«

»Nicht? Fahren Sie nicht mit dem Auto?«

»Ich besitze keines.«

»Oh!«, rief Hans erstaunt aus. »Fahren Sie dann mit dem Bus oder der U-Bahn? Das ist aber eine sehr lange Strecke, oder?«

Elsa zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es hält sich in Grenzen. In Norwegen war ich auch zwei Stunden unterwegs, bevor ich meine Schule erreichte.«

Hans nickte und sie schwiegen beide, während sie in Richtung der U-Bahnstation liefen.

»Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie jetzt schlecht von mir denken, nur weil ich eine andere Ansicht habe als Fee. Ich respektiere die Arbeit von North, aber ich glaube, manchmal ist er einfach zu sehr auf das Wohl der Kinder fixiert. Aber dieser Jack ... Meiner Meinung nach ist er ein Problemschüler. Jeder hatte bisher Schwierigkeiten mit ihm. Außer Fee und Mrs Black, die beiden sind wohl die einzigen Lehrer, die wirklich Positives über ihn zu sagen haben.«

Elsa blieb stehen und sah Hans nachdenklich an.

»Als Problemschüler würde ich ihn nicht einstufen.« Das war doch etwas zu übertrieben, fand sie. Aber konnte sie das schon beurteilen nach nur einem Tag? Er war ihr nicht wie ein Problemschüler vorgekommen. Er war gut in Mathe, und nach Tooths Aussage zu urteilen war er auch bei ihr nicht der schlechteste Schüler. Und außer, dass er wohl gerne Späße mit seinen Freunden machte, war er nicht weiter auffällig. Wenn man die Sache mit den Schuhen außer Acht ließ.

Hans schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. »Sie kennen ihn nicht. Er hat keinen Respekt und gibt nichts auf den Unterricht. Warum er nicht schon längst die Schule geschmissen hat, ist mir ein Rätsel.«

Gut, respektlos war er auch ihr gegenüber gewesen und sie hatte sich davon provozieren lassen, aber trotzdem, wahrscheinlich war das nur reiner Trotz gewesen. Irgendwie war sie der gleichen Meinung wie Tooth. Jack war ein guter Junge, auch wenn er das irgendwie nicht so zeigte.

Elsa seufzte. Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. »Wie Sie meinen. Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.« Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, betrat Elsa die U-Bahnstation und war froh, dass die Bahn auch gleich einfuhr. Während der Fahrt dachte sie darüber nach, was Hans gesagt hatte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Jack ein Problemschüler war. Aber vielleicht kannte sie ihn wirklich nur nicht und Hans hatte Recht. Sie würde es herausfinden mit der Zeit.


	7. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5: Wofür hat man beste Freunde?**

Jack wusste nicht, wie lange er dort auf der eiskalten Wiese gelegen hatte, er wusste nur, dass er keine Ruhe gefunden hatte. Er hatte gehofft, irgendwann einzuschlafen, aber trotz der Verausgabung war er nicht müde genug gewesen. So lag er stundenlang dort, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Embryo und genoss das taube Gefühl an seiner Wange, das die Kälte ausgelöst hatte. Ob wohl ein Abdruck auf seiner Wange zu sehen war? Eigentlich kümmerte es ihn nicht. Wahrscheinlich würden ohnehin alle denken, er hätte sich geschlägert, weil er in den Augen der Lehrer schon lange ein ungebildeter und unzivilisierter Schüler war. So kurz vor seinem Abschluss gab er es auf, ihre Meinungen von ihm ändern zu wollen, wieso also nicht ihre Befürchtungen bestätigen? Die Vorstellung hob seine Laune zwar nur minimal, aber immerhin fühlte er sich nicht mehr allzu miserabel.

Jack rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah nach oben zu den Sternen. Es war noch immer sehr dunkel, rein vom Gefühl her müsste es jetzt in den frühen Morgenstunden sein, vielleicht um drei oder vier Uhr. Es würden noch einige Stunden vergehen, ehe der Morgen graute und der Himmel sich erhellte. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sich auf dem Heimweg machen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass er seiner Mutter über den Weg lief, die das Haus immer sehr früh verließ. Und nun kannte Jack auch den Grund dafür. Vorher hatte er nie in Frage gestellt, warum seine Mutter schon vor sechs Uhr das Haus verließ, wo sie doch erst um neun Uhr mit der Arbeit anfing. In seiner Naivität hatte er immer geglaubt, sie würde extra Überstunden schieben, damit am Monatsende mehr Geld zur Verfügung stand, aber seit gestern Abend ... Jack hatte den Glauben an seine Mutter verloren. Er bezweifelte, dass er jemals wieder normal mit ihr umgehen konnte.

Die Wiese um ihn herum war noch immer voller Schnee und Eis. Bei den Temperaturen würde es auch noch eine Weile dauern, bis alles geschmolzen war. Er konnte das weiße Schimmern im Mond- und Sternenlicht erkennen und er fand, dass es wunderschön aussah. Glitzernde Eiskristalle, die wahre Schönheit des Winters. Seine Finger glitten über vereiste Grashalme. Er mochte das leichte Kitzeln, welches das Gras auslöste.

Er war so eingenommen von seiner Umgebung, dass er erst spät mitbekam, wie sich ihm jemand näherte. Jack setzte sich auf und er lauschte angestrengt. Das leise Knirschen verriet seinen unerwünschten Besucher. Jack überlegte, ob er so tun sollte, als sei er nicht da, doch dafür schien es schon zu spät zu sein, denn der Fremde stand schon zu nah bei ihm, als dass er ihn _jetzt_ noch übersehen könnte. Jack versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch das einzige, was er sah, war eine große und breite Gestalt, die den Mond verdeckte. Der Fremde kniete sich zu ihm herunter und der Mond beschien das glänzend goldene Haar. Das runde, freundliche Gesicht von Sandy war besorgt verzogen und er starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Jack war erleichtert, als er seinen Freund erkannte.

»Sandy!«, sagte er erfreut. »Was machst du denn hier?«

Sandy ließ sich neben ihm nieder und betrachtete stumm die Umgebung. Ihm musste das alles wohl sehr seltsam vorkommen, dass es hier so vereist war, aber sonst nirgendwo in der Gegend. Jack überlegte sich schon eine Ausrede, die nicht ganz so verrückt klang wie die Wahrheit - »Sorry, Sandy, ich hatte einen leichten Gefühlsausbruch, ach, und nebenbei, ich kann mit Schnee und Eis um mich werfen! Nicht schlecht, was?« - aber Sandy schien gar nicht an einer Erklärung interessiert zu sein, denn er lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten und beobachtete den Mond. Sandy stellte keine Fragen, und so stellte auch Jack keine. Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander, beobachteten den Mond so lange, bis er irgendwann hinterm Horizont verschwand. Hinter ihnen wurde es langsam hell, die ersten Sterne verblassten bereits.

Jack war so versunken in dem Moment, dass er sich etwas erschreckte, als ihm Sandy eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und in Richtung Stadt nickte. _Lass uns gehen_, schien er zu sagen und Jack nickte. Sandy hatte Recht, langsam sollten sie sich auf den Heimweg machen, immerhin musste er Emma noch in die Schule bringen. Er stand auf und seine Glieder schmerzten, als sie nach einer langen Nacht wieder beansprucht wurden. Stöhnend presste er sich eine Hand in die Seite. Er fühlte sich wie ein alter Mann, als er sich auf seinen Stab stützte und neben Sandy her humpelte. Zum Glück schien Sandy zu wissen, wo sie sich befanden, denn Jack erkannte die Gegend nicht wieder. Er musste gestern Abend eine ganze Weile gelaufen sein, die Lichter der Stadt kamen erst nach einer ganzen Weile zum Vorschein. Im Halbdunkeln erahnte er, in welcher Gegend er sich befand, und er war erleichtert, dass er sich nicht allzu weit entfernt von Zuhause entfernt hatte. Sie liefen einen Weg aus Matsch entlang, der Jack zwischen die Zehen kroch. Auch wenn es etwas eklig war, wie der braune Dreck aus den Zwischenräumen seiner Zehen zum Vorschein kam, so mochte er das Gefühl ganz gerne. Es gab kein besseres Pflegemittel für Füße als Schlamm. Das wusste er schon als kleines Kind.

Der Matschweg ging in eine geteerte Straße über und schon waren sie umgeben von Häusern. Zielsicher fand Jack seinen Weg und Sandy folgte ihm hüpfend. Er tat sein Bestes, um alle schlammigen Fußspuren zu treffen, die sein Freund hinterließ. Schon nach kurzer Zeit standen die beiden vor Jacks Wohnung. Das Gartentor war geöffnet und Jack vermutete, dass seit seinem Ausbruch gestern wohl niemand mehr durch das Törchen gegangen war. Ein bisschen verletzte es ihn, dass seine Rabenmutter nicht nach ihm gesucht hatte, doch irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet. Warum sollte sie nach ihm suchen? Anscheinend war er ihr ja nicht gerade wichtig.

Jack seufzte und ging dann auf die Haustür zu. Aus Gewohnheit griff er in seine Hosentasche, um seinen Schlüssel hervorzufischen, doch heute griff er ins Leere. Verwirrt sah er auch in der anderen Tasche nach, doch da befand sich nur sein Handy. Frustriert seufzte er und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wohnungstür fallen. Die gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich und öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand. Erschrocken wich Jack etwas zurück, fast so, als erwarte er wirklich einen Geist. Die Tür schwang ungehindert nach innen, es war dunkel im Flur. Niemand befand sich dort, niemand, der die Tür geöffnet haben könnte. War die Tür gar nicht abgeschlossen gewesen? Jack drehte sich mit fragender Miene zu Sandy um, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Vorsichtig trat er in den Flur, rief ein zögerliches »Hallo?« in die Wohnung, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Sandy schloss die Tür hinter sich, als auch er eingetreten war.

»Niemand da«, kommentierte Jack, nachdem er das Erdgeschoss durchsucht hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich war seine Mutter auch schon weg, vielleicht war sie sogar schon kurz nach ihm aus dem Haus gestürmt und war zu ihrem Lover geflüchtet. Auf dem Küchentisch jedenfalls lag heute keine Nachricht, auch Pausenbrot war keines gerichtet. Und laut Küchenuhr war es halb sechs, das hieß, dass er neben Frühstück auch noch etwas für die Mittagspause vorbereiten musste.

»Möchtest du etwas essen? Trinken?«, fragte er an Sandy gewandt, der mit schaukelnden Beinen am Tisch saß und nickte. Also begann Jack damit, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Dabei spürte er Sandys Blick im Rücken. Jack vermutete, dass er noch eine Erklärung wollte, warum er auf der Wiese gelegen hatte, warum es dort so vereist war, warum er sich anders benahm als sonst ... Das Frühstück war schnell gemacht, der Orangensaft war auch schnell in den Gläsern und Jack stellte alles auf den Küchentisch. Er setzte sich Sandy gegenüber, der völlig vertieft in ein Stück Papier war, welches er gerade bemalte. Als er fertig mit seinem Kunstwerk war, reichte er das Papier an Jack weiter und bediente sich an Rührei und Speck.

Jack musterte das Bild. Sandy hatte ihn gemalt, liegend unter dem Sternenhimmel, mit einem Fragezeichen daneben. Seufzend begann er von gestern zu erzählen, vom katastrophalen Matheunterricht, von der Jahrbuch-AG, vom Fremden, der Emma nach Hause gefahren hatte und von seiner Mutter, die lieber bei ihrem Lover war als bei ihren Kindern. Er erzählte von seinen Gefühlen, von seinem Hass auf alle, und davon, wie er einfach gerannt war und dort liegen geblieben war, wo Sandy ihn am Morgen gefunden hatte.

Sandy hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte langsam. Er kam von dem Stuhl herunter und lief um den Tisch herum, bis er neben Jack stehen blieb und ihn in die Arme nahm. Tröstend tätschelte er ihm den Rücken und Jack fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge. Dann legte er Jack beide Hände auf die Schulter und sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wollte er sagen _Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon alles wieder_.

»Was hast du so früh am Morgen überhaupt dort verloren?«

Sandy fühlte sich ertappt und wandte seinen Blick ab. Unsicher sah er in der Küche umher, bis sein Blick wieder auf Jack traf. Dann seufzte er lautlos, ging erneut um den Tisch herum und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Er zog das Papier von Jack weg und begann dieses Mal, etwas zu schreiben.

_Ich konnte plötzlich nicht mehr schlafen. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal unwohl_, schrieb Sandy. Unsicher blickte er auf und erwiderte Jacks irritierten Blick_. Mir war mit einem Mal so, als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen, doch bist nicht an dein Handy gegangen und an das Haustelefon auch nicht. Also habe ich dich gesucht._

»Du hast es _gefühlt_?«, wiederholte Jack verwirrt. Sandy nickte, dann stand er erneut auf und kam wieder auf Jack zu. Er zog ihn von seinem Stuhl herunter. Sie standen sich gegenüber, Sandy sah Jack ernst an. Dann hob er seine linke Hand und legte sie Jack auf die Brust. Jack spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag plötzlich deutlicher als vorher und er war verwirrt und irritiert. Was wollte ihm Sandy damit sagen? Der hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf etwas. Sein Gesicht war verzogen und fast hätte Jack darüber gelacht, aber irgendwie war die Situation zu eigenartig, als dass er darüber lachen konnte.

Auf einmal lächelte Sandy, er schien erleichtert zu sein. Als er seine Augen öffnete, strahlte er ihn an, griff nach dem Stift, der auf dem Tisch lag, und malte sich dann etwas in die Handfläche. Jack legte den Kopf schief, er verstand nicht, was Sandy von ihm wollte. Das erste Mal, seit sie sich kannten, wünschte er, dass Sandy einfach sagen würde, was er dachte. Mit seinen Gesten kam er gerade nicht klar.

Sandy zeigte ihm, was er sich in die Handfläche gemalt hatte und Jack starrte auf den Eiskristall, den er bis ins kleinste Detail gestaltet hatte. _Er weiß es_, dachte er sich und sah Sandy überrascht an.

»Woher -«, begann er, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn etwas in Sandys Handfläche lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zuerst dachte er, er hätte sich das nur eingebildet, doch je genauer er hinsah, desto mehr erkannte er das, was da herumwirbelte: Sand. Sandy ließ Sand in seinen Handflächen entstehen und er konnte damit sogar einen kleinen Eiskristall formen. Ungläubig starrte Jack auf die sich drehende Form, dann auf Sandys Hand und dann in sein Gesicht.

»Du ... Du kannst auch ...?«

Sandy nickte erfreut, ließ den Sand in seiner Hand verschwinden. Kein einziges Korn blieb zurück.

Nachdem sich der erste Schock legte, begann Jack zu lachen.

»Das ist ... unglaublich! Seit wann kannst du das? Wahnsinn, ob es noch mehr von uns gibt?« Jack war begeistert und er strahlte mit Sandy um die Wette. »Das musst du unbedingt Bunny zeigen! Der kann nämlich einiges mit Pflanzen anstellen, weißt du? Man, was wir für ein Trio sind!«

Sandy warf begeistert seine Hände in die Luft, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Küchenuhr und er fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Entschuldigend tippte er sich auf sein Handgelenk.

»Wir sehen uns im Kunstunterricht«, verabschiedete sich Jack von seinem Freund, der wild grinste und aus der Wohnung hüpfte. Jack blickte ihm lange hinterher und er fragte sich, ob das wohl Zufall sein konnte, dass ausgerechnet sie drei Freunde waren. Bunny, der die Pflanzen kontrollierte, Sandy, der den Sand in seiner Hand hatte und er, Jack, der einfach so nebenbei einen Blizzard entstehen lassen konnte. Jahrelang hatte er immer gedacht, er wäre der einzige, der so etwas konnte, doch dann outete sich Bunny und nun auch noch Sandy. Ob es wohl noch mehr gab? Noch mehr Leute mit einer besonderen Gabe? Vielleicht befanden sich ja noch mehr in seiner Nähe. Konnte man solche Menschen wohl auf irgendeine Weise spüren? Sandy konnte das, so wie es in der Küche ausgesehen hatte. Ob er es ihm wohl zeigen konnte, wie er das gemacht hatte? Jack nahm sich vor, Sandy während des Kunstunterrichts zu fragen.

Er schloss gerade die Tür, als hinter ihm jemand die Treppe herunter kam. Jack befürchtete, es wäre seine Mutter, als er sich jedoch umdrehte, stand da seine Schwester in ihrem Schlafanzug, mit verwuschelten Haaren und verheulten Augen. Ihr liefen dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

»Jack«, schluchzte sie und stürzte sich in die Arme ihres Bruders. Der kniete sich nieder, ließ zu, dass sich Emma an seine Brust drückte, und streichelte ihren Rücken, während sie hemmungslos weinte. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch sie bekam kein vernünftiges Wort heraus, weil sie so sehr in Tränen aufgelöst war.

»Es ist doch alles gut, ganz ruhig, ich bin doch da«, versuchte er Emma zu beruhigen. Sie nickte zwar, aber es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie wieder normal atmen konnte und nicht mehr ganz so sehr schluchzte. Dann schob er sie etwas von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und starrte deprimiert und verzweifelt auf den Boden.

»Was ist denn los?«, fragte er sie besorgt. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass sie nur schlecht geschlafen hatte, aber natürlich wusste er, dass sie deswegen nicht so aufgelöst sein würde. Da war etwas Schlimmeres vorgefallen und Jack begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, als Emma nicht antwortete. »Hast du schlecht geträumt?«, fragte er dennoch hoffnungsvoll, und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass seine Schwester den Kopf schüttelte. »Was ist denn dann los? Mit mir kannst du doch reden, ich bin doch für dich da.«

Emma hob langsam ihren Blick und Jacks Herz schmerzte bei ihrem Anblick. Er konnte einfach nicht sehen, wie seine Schwester weinte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und geschwollen, ihre Wangen waren tränenverschmiert und ihre Nase lief. Emma wischte einmal mit ihrem Ärmel über ihre Nase und schniefte. Dann sah sie wieder nach unten und malte mit ihrem Fuß unsichtbare Kreise auf den Boden.

»Ich dachte ...«, begann sie, dann zögerte sie jedoch.

»Du dachtest ...?«, fragte Jack nach. Anscheinend traute sich seine Schwester nicht, ihre Befürchtung auszusprechen. »Na, komm, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen!«

Emma nickte, dann setzte sie erneut an. »Ich dachte ... Ich dachte, du kommst nicht mehr zurück ...« Den letzten Teil hatte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart genuschelt und Jack konnte nur erahnen, was sie gesagt hatte. Er seufzte und strich Emma über den Kopf.

»Du hast es gestern gehört.«

Emma nickte und ließ ihre Schultern hängen. »Du warst laut.«

Jack fühlte sich schuldig und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch er musste gar nichts sagen, denn Emma fuhr fort.

»Ich hab gehört, wie du die Tür geschmissen hast. Ich dachte, es wäre Mum gewesen, aber sie ist ein paar Minuten später in mein Zimmer gekommen. Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst es ... Sie hat geweint. Ich hab so getan, als würde ich schlafen. Und sie hat einfach nur dagestanden und geweint. Dann ist sie gegangen, mit dem Auto. Ich hatte plötzlich Angst, bin in dein Zimmer, aber du warst nicht da ... Ich hab gedacht, du hast mich verlassen.« Die Tränen flossen nun erneut und Jack zog Emma wieder an seine Brust. An Emma hatte er gestern Abend gar nicht gedacht. Er hätte sich in Erinnerung rufen müssen, dass sie nur wenige Meter entfernt in ihrem Bett lag und er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie bei seinem Geschrei wach werden würde. Und sein Abgang war auch nicht gerade leise gewesen.

»Es tut mir leid«, murmelte er, zu mehr war er nicht imstande.

Er ließ Emma weinen, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, die im Flur hing, fluchte er innerlich. Der Bus war vor wenigen Minuten abgefahren. Wenn sie sich nicht gleich auf den Weg machten, würde nicht nur er zu spät kommen, sondern auch Emma. Ihm war egal, was mit ihm war. Auf Mathe konnte er heute sowieso gut verzichten. Aber Emma war wichtig, sie durfte nicht fehlen. Sanft schob er seine Schwester von sich fort.

»Na, komm, wasch dir dein Gesicht, schmeiß die Trauer ins Klo, spül sie weg und vergiss sie. Heute ist Freitag! Nur noch ein paar Stunden und es ist Wochenende! Dann können wir machen, worauf du Lust hast, was meinst du?«

Emma wischte sich einmal übers Gesicht und lächelte. »Eislaufen?«, fragte sie und Jack nickte erfreut.

»Super Idee! Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht!«

Emma lachte nun. »Das war doch erst vorgestern gewesen!«

»Sag ich doch! Schon viel zu lange her!« Er strich ihr noch einmal über das Haar, dann schob er sie energisch die Treppe nach oben. »Na, los, beeil dich, sonst fängt das Wochenende ohne uns an!«

Emma ging die Treppe nach oben und Jack beeilte sich, um die Pausenbrote zu machen. In Emmas Tüte legte er noch eine kleine Packung Gummibärchen als Überraschung und kaum war er fertig, kam seine Schwester auch schon wieder die Treppe nach unten.

»Wir sind ein bisschen spät dran, wir müssen rennen. Bis in spätestens zehn Minuten müssen wir eine U-Bahn erwischen, dann schaffen wir es rechtzeitig in deine Schule«, erklärte er, während sich Emma die Schuhe anzog. Jack blieb nach wie vor barfuß. Gemeinsam rannten sie los, heute einmal in die andere Richtung. Die U-Bahnstation lag etwas weiter entfernt als die Bushaltestelle, aber da sie sehr schnell unterwegs waren, waren sie innerhalb kurzer Zeit da. Eine U-Bahn fuhr just in diesem Augenblick los, doch die nächste würde in fünf Minuten schon wieder einfahren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft! Mit ein bisschen Glück würden sie beide noch pünktlich sein, wenn nichts weiter dazwischen kam.


	8. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6: Nachsitzen**

Es war Samstagmorgen und Elsa betrat überpünktlich das Schulgebäude. Die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle verkündete, dass sie noch gute fünfzehn Minuten hatte, bevor sie im Klassenzimmer sein musste, um Jack Overland während seines Nachsitzens zu beaufsichtigen. Sie schlenderte gemütlich durch die Gänge, die sie nun schon etwas besser kannte, und bewunderte die ganzen Bilder, die an den Wänden hingen. Die meisten waren während des Kunstunterrichts entstanden und sie ähnelten sich vom Thema her. Elsa durchquerte den ersten Stock, die riesige Aula, die aber doch nicht für alle Schüler Platz bieten würde. Die Aula war ein sehr ungemütlicher Ort, wie sie fand, grau, trostlos, unpersönlich. Die Wände waren nackt, kein einziges Bild schmückte diesen Raum. Ein paar Säulen standen scheinbar willkürlich verteilt hier und dort, und sie waren genauso grau und trist wie der Rest der Aula. Elsa ging hoch in den zweiten Stock und von dort aus weiter in den dritten, in dem sich ihr Klassenzimmer befand.

Gedankenverloren begann sie in ihrer schweren Aktentasche zu kramen, um den Schlüssel für ihr Klassenzimmer zu finden. Der Hausmeister hatte ihr den gestern nach dem Unterricht überreicht und sich entschuldigt, da er normalerweise der einzige war, der die Schlüssel verwaltete und alle Zimmer auf- und wieder abschloss, aber da er heute nicht kommen konnte, da seine einzige Tochter heiratete und er unter keinen Umständen fehlen durfte, hatte er ihr den Haupt- und den Zimmerschlüssel gegeben. Sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals auf eine Hochzeit gehen würde. Dass sie selber einmal heiraten würde, stand außer Frage. Nie im Leben würde so etwas passieren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie war nicht dafür gemacht, mit jemandem ihr Leben zu verbringen. Ihre Bestimmung war es, auf immer und ewig allein zu bleiben, um alle anderen vor ihr zu beschützen. Vielleicht würde Anna heiraten? Elsa musste lächeln, während sie die unzähligen Schülerhefte hin- und herschob. Ja, Anna würde heiraten. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie auch jemanden heiraten, den sie erst seit kurzer Zeit kannte. Für sie war es immer gleich _die große Liebe_. Komisch, dass sie diese schon dreimal erlebt hatte. Innerhalb eines Monats. Elsa hatte nie verstanden, wie Anna so naiv sein konnte. Anna war so unbeschwert und immerzu glücklich und fröhlich. Manchmal wünschte sich Elsa, sie hätte etwas von ihrem sonnigen Gemüt. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte mehr Mut und würde nicht vor sich selbst davonlaufen. Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre ein ganz normaler Mensch. Und kein _Monster._

Elsa seufzte, als sie den Schlüssel endlich gefunden hatte. _Sei nicht albern_, schimpfte sie sich selbst. _Als ob du jemals zu einer Hochzeit geladen wirst._ Es war die Wahrheit, die schmerzliche Wahrheit, aber Elsa hatte sich damit abgefunden, schon vor langer Zeit. Sie wusste, dass sie nie das tun konnte, was andere in ihrem Alter taten. Sie würde nie in den Genuss kommen, wie es war, eine normale Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester zu haben, oder wie es war, jemanden an ihrer Seite zu haben, einen Vertrauten, einen Seelenverwandten ... Sie würde nie erfahren, wie man sich als Hausfrau verhielt, wie es war, Kinder zu haben, oder wie es sich anfühlen musste, einen Geliebten zu haben. Das alles waren Dinge, die sie nie erleben würde. Vor Jahren schon hatten ihr ihre Eltern das eingeredet, dass jemand wie _sie_ nie ein normales Leben führen würde. Am Anfang noch hatte sie nicht an die schmerzhaften Worte ihrer Familie geglaubt, doch der Unfall mit Anna hatte alles verändert. Er hatte ihr die Augen geöffnet und sie hatte erkannt, dass ihre Eltern Recht hatten. Sie war ein _Monster_. Sie hatte kein normales Leben verdient.

Die Erinnerungen an damals schmerzten schon lange nicht mehr so sehr. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, für sie war es zur Normalität geworden. Ab und zu hatte sie zwar einige Momente, in denen sie sich wünschte, dass alles nur ein böser Traum wäre, doch meistens blieb sie realistisch. Viel zu oft und viel zu lange hatte sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen, sie hatte geweint, geflucht und geschimpft. Gebracht hatte es nichts, natürlich nicht. Ihr Vater hatte immer wieder gesagt, sie solle nichts fühlen, niemandem etwas zeigen. Am Anfang war sie noch so naiv gewesen und hatte geglaubt, er sei um _ihr_ Wohl besorgt gewesen, doch ihr war irgendwann bewusst geworden, dass es ihm nur um das Ansehen seiner Familie ging. Natürlich sollte sie da nichts zeigen, nichts fühlen, wie eine Puppe sein. Nach außen hin die perfekte Familie, das wollte ihr Vater. Im Inneren war sie schon längst zerbrochen.

»Guten Morgen, Ms Winters.«

Die ruhige Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und nach Luft schnappend kam sie wieder im Hier und Jetzt an. Sie musste kurz ihre Augen schließen, um sich selber zu beruhigen, dann sah sie zu Jack, der sie ein wenig skeptisch musterte. Oh je. Wie lange stand sie hier schon mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand vor der noch immer verschlossenen Tür? Wie lange war er schon da? Sie musste sich kurz sammeln, dann war sie wieder in ihrer Rolle als Lehrerin. _Dumme Vergangenheit_, schimpfte sie sich. _Lass mich in Ruhe._

»Guten Morgen«, erwiderte sie, während die endlich die Tür aufschloss. Um von ihrem peinlichen Verhalten abzulenken, fügte sie hinzu: »Zur Abwechslung einmal pünktlich, wie ich sehe.«

Jack sah sie nur an und erwiderte nichts auf sie Stichelei. Wortlos ging er an ihr vorbei ins Klassenzimmer und setzte sich wie gewohnt auf seinen Platz in der vorletzten Reihe. Elsa legte ihren Aktenkoffer auf dem Pult ab und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. Anscheinend hatte sie doch länger vor der Tür gestanden als befürchtet. Leise seufzend wandte sie sich an Jack, der aus dem Fenster starrte. Bevor sie ihn ansprach, musterte sie seine Wange. Sie war noch immer leicht rötlich, aber immerhin schien die Schwellung etwas zurückzugehen. Elsa war wirklich neugierig, wie sich Jack dieses Veilchen eingehandelt hatte. Gestern war er zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen. Zwar nicht sehr spät, aber doch noch ganze fünfzehn Minuten. Und dann hatte er dieses blaue Auge gehabt. Natürlich hatte jeder sofort die wildesten Vermutungen angestellt, nicht nur die Schüler, sondern vor allem auch die Lehrer. _Der hat sich doch geprügelt!_, hatten viele gewettert. Auch Hans war der Meinung gewesen, nachdem er Jack in seinem Unterricht darauf angesprochen, aber keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Und da er kein Fan von dem Schüler war, war es keine Überraschung gewesen, als auch er diese Theorie vertrat. _So einer wie der, der kann sich ja nur prügeln!_ Elsa hatte dem Gespräch nur zugehört, sich aber nicht aktiv beteiligt. Auch Tooth, die Jacks Ehre oft verteidigte, hatte nichts gesagt. Elsa hatte vermutet, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, denn das war anscheinend das erste Mal, dass er mit blauem Auge aufgetaucht war. Elsa würde zu gerne wissen, was wohl dahinter steckte, aber _ihr_ würde er es mit Sicherheit am wenigsten erzählen.

Jacks Kopf wandte sich in ihre Richtung. Er hatte wohl gespürt, dass sie ihn ansah. Seine Augen waren heute nichtssagend. Was auch immer ihn beschäftigte, etwas Gutes schien es nicht zu sein.

»Also, Mr Overland«, begann sie und sie bemühte sich um einen höflichen Tonfall. »Ich möchte Ihnen die Chance geben, die verpassten Aufgaben nachzuholen.« Jack hob eine Augenbraue, aber Elsa ignorierte das. Sie wollte sich so gewählt wie möglich ausdrücken. »Ich weiß, dass ich gestern noch anders reagiert habe, aber was auch immer dazu geführt hat, dass Sie zu spät gekommen sind, muss ziemlich wichtig gewesen sein.« Sie beobachtete seine Reaktion genau.

Jack sah sie skeptisch an. »Wichtig?«, wiederholte er fragend. »Sie glauben, sich zu schlägern sei wichtig?«

Elsa schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich glaube nicht, dass da eine Schlägerei im Spiel war.«

Jetzt war Jack etwas überrascht. »Nicht? Warum nicht? Alle sind der Meinung.«

»Aber nur weil alle der Meinung sind, müssen alle nicht gleich Recht haben. Sie machen auf mich nicht den Eindruck, als würden Sie sich schlägern.«

Jack sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie nicht definieren konnte. Ob er ihr nicht glaubte? Sie beschloss, dieses Gespräch nachher weiterzuführen, denn er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

»Wie auch immer, Sie haben jetzt eine ganze Unterrichtsstunde Zeit, um die Aufgaben zu beenden, damit ich Ihr Heft auch benoten kann.«

Jack nickte und schlug sein Buch auf und Elsa wandte sich ab und begann, die anderen Hefte zu kontrollieren. Das erste Heft hatte sie fertig und mit dem zweiten schon begonnen, als sie seufzend den Stift weglegte. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Ihr Blick wanderte nach draußen. Es war ein schöner Tag für November, der Himmel war blau und das Laub der Bäume wirbelte durch die Luft. Ein schöner Herbsttag, und sie saß hier drinnen fest und musste noch mindestens eineinhalb Stunden hier bleiben. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis das Fenster zu öffnen, um etwas frische Luft hineinzulassen, und sie gab diesem Bedürfnis nach. Kalte Luft wehte ihr entgegen, als das Fenster offen war und sie spürte, wie ihr Kopf klar wurde. Ja, so war das schon besser. Elsa widmete sich wieder den Heften und nun ging die Arbeit etwas besser von der Hand.

Sie war mitten im vierten Heft, als sie Jacks Räuspern aus der Konzentration riss.

»Ich bin fertig«, sagte er schlicht und Elsa sah erschrocken auf ihre Uhr. Sie befürchtete schon, dass sie in der dreiviertel Stunde zu langsam gewesen wäre, aber sie sah, dass gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten vergangen waren, seitdem Jack mit den Aufgaben begonnen hatte. Elsa stutzte und sah Jack prüfend an. Er konnte unmöglich schon fertig sein! Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging auf den Schüler zu. Sie nahm sein Heft an sich und warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf die Aufgaben. Fast schon erwartete sie, dass er entweder die Hälfte ausgelassen oder gar keine gelöst hatte, aber zu ihrer Verwunderung waren alle Aufgaben der Doppelseite gelöst.

»Sehr gut«, sagte sie und kehrte zu ihrem Pult zurück. Sie schob das Heft unter den Stapel, der auf dem Tisch lag. »Den Rest der Zeit können Sie ruhig verbringen.« Es waren immerhin zwei Stunden abzusitzen. Die eine wegen des Schuh-Dilemmas und die zweite wegen des Zuspätkommens gestern. Und die erste war noch nicht einmal ganz vorüber. Elsa konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Kontrollieren der Hefte und sie sah erst wieder auf, als die Schulglocke ertönte. Sie war in den restlichen zwanzig Minuten gut vorangekommen und hatte die Hälfte der Hefte schon durch. Elsa beschloss, erst einmal fünf Minuten Pause zu machen und stand auf, um ihre Gelenke zu lockern. Sie ging zu dem offenen Fenster neben dem Pult und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Das Schulgelände lag wie ausgestorben vor ihr, natürlich. An einem Samstagmorgen verirrten sich auch recht selten Schüler in die Schule. Da es Elsa fröstelte, als die Sonne hinter dicken, grauen Wolken verschwand, schloss die das Fenster wieder. Als sie sich wieder ihrem Pult zuwendete, fiel ihr Blick auf Jack, der seinen Kopf auf die Arme gestützt hatte - und sie beobachtete. Aber nicht so, wie die letzten beiden Tage, nicht so beleidigt und zornig, sondern ... unsicher, ein wenig skeptisch, vielleicht sogar etwas neugierig. Elsa räusperte sich, strich sich eine Strähne, die sich aus ihrer strengen Frisur gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht und wandte den Blick ihrem Pult zu, auf das sie sich nun zubewegte. Sie setzte sich und behielt ihre Augen auf den Heften, die sich quer über den Tisch verteilt hatten. Sie schlug das nächste Heft auf und begann damit, die erste Aufgabe zu kontrollieren, als sie sich dabei erwischte, wie ihr Blick kurz nach oben glitt, nur um zu sehen, dass sie noch immer beobachtet wurde. Sein Blick war ihr unangenehm.

Sie seufzte und legte den Stift weg. »Gibt es etwas, was Sie sagen möchten, Mr Overland?«

Jack schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und blinzelte verwirrt. Dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster, allerdings eine Spur zu konzentriert und Elsa vermutete, dass er doch etwas zu sagen hatte. Aber wenn er nicht von selbst anfing zu reden, würde sie ganz sicher nicht diejenige sein, die ihn darauf ansprach. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, aber er schien nicht zu wollen. Dann konnte sie ihm auch nicht helfen. Elsa nahm den Stift wieder in die Hand und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Korrigieren.

»Warum ... Warum denken Sie, dass ich mich nicht mit jemandem geschlagen habe?«

Elsa blickte nicht auf, als sie antwortete. »Weil ich Sie so nicht einschätze«, wiederholte sie ihre Worte von vorhin. Sie fragte sich, warum ihn das so beschäftigte. Er sollte doch eigentlich etwas erfreuter darüber sein, dass es noch jemanden an der Schule gab, der ihn nicht als _Problemschüler_ betrachtete.

»Wie schätzen Sie mich dann ein?« War da ein leicht provozierender Unterton zu hören? Elsa sah auf und musterte Jack genau. Er wirkte nicht so, als würde er sie wirklich provozieren wollen, zumindest nicht auf negative Weise. Ein schelmischer Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten. Nahm er sie auf den Arm? Wollte er sie testen? Sie wusste nicht, wie sie nun reagieren sollte. Nach einer schier endlosen Weile, die in Wahrheit vielleicht ein paar Sekunden lang war, entschloss sie sich, einfach die Tatsachen auf den Tisch zu legen.

»Ich habe keine klare Vorstellung von Ihnen, Mr Overland. Sie sind mein Schüler, Sie sind anders während meines Unterrichts als privat. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie für ein Mensch sind, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass Sie so sind, wie ... manche behaupten.« Fast wäre ihr _meine Kollegen_ herausgerutscht, aber sie wollte das nicht so aussprechen. Ihr war klar, dass Jack dachte, dass sämtliche Lehrkräfte gegen ihn wären. Darauf wollte sie nicht unnötig herumreiten.

Jack kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und ein freudloses Lachen kam über seine Lippen. Anscheinend war das nicht die Antwort gewesen, die er sich erhofft hatte, so wie er nun wirkte. Aber er schien sich damit zufriedenzugeben, denn er sagte nichts mehr und sah aus dem Fenster. Auch Elsa widmete sich wieder den Heften und für den Rest der Stunde herrschte absolute Stille in dem Raum. Sie schaffte es sogar, die restlichen Hefte - inklusive Jacks als Nachzügler - noch vor dem Klingeln zu korrigieren und sie war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Kaum einer schien Probleme zu haben mit dem aktuellen Thema, was sie sehr erfreute. Sehr viele der Schüler hatten nur einen oder zwei Fehler gemacht, was bei acht Aufgaben eine wirklich gute Leistung war, und ein paar hatten gar keine Fehler gemacht. Natürlich gab diese Arbeit keinen wirklichen Aufschluss darüber, wie gut welcher Schüler wirklich war, denn da die meisten die Aufgaben zuhause gelöst hatten, hätte sich jeder von ihnen Hilfe von außen holen können. Oder sie hätten sich genauso gut untereinander absprechen können. So oder so, das Ergebnis war vielleicht etwas gefälscht, aber immerhin konnte sie sich bei einer Arbeit sicher sein, dass sie _nicht_ verfälscht war: Jack Overland, der nicht nur beängstigend schnell gewesen war, sondern auch noch eine Fehlerquote von null aufwies. Sie war positiv überrascht, auch wenn sie innerlich mit so einem Ergebnis gerechnet hatte. Sie schrieb ein rotes A unter die Aufgaben und fügte nach kurzem Zögern ein _sehr schön_ mit Smiley hinzu. Darunter setzte sie ihre schwungvolle Unterschrift, stand dann auf und ging auf Jack zu, der noch immer aus dem Fenster sah. Er schien sie erst zu bemerken, als sie direkt vor seinem Tisch stand.

Jack hob kaum seinen Kopf, sondern drehte ihn nur so, dass er sie sehen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Heft in ihrer Hand und er schien zu beschließen, dass er sich wohl doch etwas ordentlicher hinsetzen sollte, also nahm er etwas mehr Haltung an und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Wortlos überreichte Elsa ihm das Heft und er nahm es entgegen, beobachtete sie noch einen Moment, wohl darauf wartend, ob sie noch etwas sagen würde, dann schlug er das Heft auf und überflog kurz die Aufgaben. Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er die Note sah, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln, so als ob er sich so etwas schon gedacht hatte, und er brachte sein Heft nach hinten zu den Schränken, in denen die ganzen Hefte gesammelt wurden. Als er zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte, saß Elsa mittlerweile auf dem Tisch, der vor Jacks stand, und sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sie wartete, bis er sich wieder gesetzt hatte - dieses Mal ließ er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Tisch und somit auch zwischen sich und Elsa und rückte etwas nach hinten - und setzte dann zu einem Gespräch an.

»Also«, begann sie unsicher, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr und sah kurz nach draußen. Die Chancen standen wohl schlecht, dass die Sonne heute je wieder zum Vorschein kam. »Ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen.« Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete sie ihren Schüler, der sie wortlos ansah. Sie sah das als Aufforderung, weiterzusprechen. »Was hat es mit den Schuhen auf sich? Warum tragen Sie keine?«

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste nur. »Warum tragen Sie ständig Handschuhe? Ist das nicht mindestens genauso eigenartig?« Sein Grinsen wurde herausfordernd und er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne.

Elsa drückte unbewusst eine Hand an ihre Brust und ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich verdächtig machte, als auch ihre zweite Hand zur Brust wanderte und sie ihren Oberkörper von Jack wegdrehte. Fast schon schnippisch antwortete sie: »Das geht Sie nichts an!«

Jacks Ausdruck änderte sich nicht. »Sehen Sie? Genauso wenig geht es Sie etwas an, warum ich keine Schuhe trage.«

Elsa schnaubte und rutschte von dem Tisch herunter. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, bis sie direkt vor Jacks Tisch stand und sie stützte sich mit ihren Händen darauf ab, während sie sich nach vorne beugte. Sie konnte genau erkennen, wie Jacks blaue Augen irrwitzig funkelten. Ihm schien das ganze Spaß zu machen.

»Sie wollen mich provozieren«, legte sie das Offensichtliche auf den Tisch und sie funkelte ihn an. Ihr fiel es zunehmend schwerer, _nicht_ auf die Herausforderung einzugehen.

Jacks Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sich nun ebenfalls weiter nach vorne beugte und sich sein Gesicht ihrem näherte. »Möglich.« Elsa zog ihre Augen zusammen und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, auf die Sekunde genau mit dem Klingeln der Schulglocke. Überrascht sah sie zur Tür und erblickte einen recht mürrisch dreinschauenden Hans, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.

»Mr Westergard! Was tun Sie denn hier?« Elsa nahm Haltung an und entfernte sich einen Schritt von Jacks Tisch. Sie war froh über die Ablenkung und über die Unterbrechung des Blickkontaktes mit Jack, denn so konnte sie nicht mehr auf Jacks Provokation reagieren und wieder Abstand gewinnen. Wieso ließ sie sich auch darauf ein? Schon wieder? Sie sollte sich nicht herausfordern lassen. Erst recht nicht von einem Schüler.

»Ich war zufällig in der Nähe«, meinte Hans ganz beiläufig, während er mit seinem Schuh Kreise auf den Boden malte. »Und da dachte ich mir, ich könnte Sie doch von Ihrer unfreiwilligen Vormittagsbeschäftigung abholen und Sie vielleicht zum Mittagessen einladen?«

Elsa war das sichtlich unangenehm und sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr. Das wurde langsam zu einer sehr nervigen Geste. »Oh ... Also, ich ... Nun, ja ...«

»Haben Sie schon etwas vor?« Hans schien gar keine Notiz von Jack zu nehmen, der noch immer auf seinem Platz saß, in derselben Position wie vorhin, als der Geschichtslehrer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Er schien ihn regelrecht zu ignorieren. Doch Elsa war sich Jacks Gegenwart durchaus bewusst und es war ihr mehr als unangenehm, dass Hans so etwas vor einem Schüler sagte. Da sie sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, vor Jack Hans zu antworten, wandte sie sich an ihren Schüler und sie war nun wiederum froh, dass der Blickkontakt zu Hans abgebrochen war. So fühlte sie sich schon nicht mehr so unter Druck gesetzt.

Jack sah sie nun ausdruckslos an und sie musste erst einmal ihren Kloß im Hals runterschlucken, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte. »Mr Overland, Sie können gehen. Wir sehen uns am Montag. Dieses Mal aber hoffentlich wieder pünktlich.« Sie brachte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln zustande. Jack sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann erhob er sich und lief langsam auf sie zu. Direkt neben ihr blieb er stehen.

»Wenn Sie nicht wollen, sollten Sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen.«

Jack hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Elsa fast meinte, sich das nur eingebildet zu haben, doch der Blick, den ihr Jack danach zuwarf, ließ den Zweifel in ihr verschwinden. Dann lief er an ihr vorbei, sagte nun in normaler Lautstärke: »Bis Montag, schönes Wochenende, Ms Winters« und als er sich an Hans vorbeidrängen wollte, da dieser den gesamten Raum in der Tür einnahm, kam noch ein gemurmeltes »Ihnen auch, Mr Westergard« hinterher.

Elsa ging zu ihrem Pult, um ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, doch sie hielt erschrocken inne, als etwas laut polterte und krachte. Sofort sah sie zur Tür und die Szene, die sich ihr bot, ließ sie aufkeuchen. Jack lag zwischen Tür und Angel auf dem Boden und er hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn, während Hans über ihm stand und auf ihn herabsah. Sie konnte Hans' Gesicht nicht sehen, aber Jack starrte verärgert nach oben und er hatte sichtliche Schwierigkeiten damit, sich wieder zu erheben. Elsa ging ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu und blieb kurz vor Hans stehen.

»Was ist passiert?«

»Der liebe Jack scheint ein paar Gleichgewichtsstörungen zu haben. Er ist gestolpert und hat sich den Kopf an der Kante gestoßen. Nichts weiter.« Hans sah sie nicht an und auch Jack starrte weiterhin den Geschichtslehrer an. »Nicht wahr?«, setzte Hans mit Druck nach und nun schien der Bann gebrochen, der Jacks Blick auf Hans gerichtet ließ. Er kroch von Hans weg in den Schulflur hinein und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um auf die Beine zu kommen. Keine Antwort kam über seine Lippen. Sich die Stirn haltend wankte Jack den Flur entlang, er reagierte nicht darauf, als Elsa nach ihm rief und ihn fragte, ob es ihm gut ginge. Schnell war er außer Sicht und Elsa wandte sich an Hans, der sie beobachtete.

»Gestolpert, also, ja?« Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass Jack einfach nur gestolpert und _zufällig_ gegen die Türkante geknallt war. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass Hans ihm vielleicht ein Bein gestellt haben könnte, aber würde der Lehrer wirklich so eine kindische Aktion bringen, nur weil er den Schüler nicht leiden konnte? Elsa wusste es nicht, sie kannte ihn nicht so gut, dass sie so etwas beurteilen konnte.

»Kinder, was sonst? Kinder stolpern über ihre eigenen Füße.« Hans lächelte und er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Elsa wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen das andere Ende des Türrahmens. Hans wollte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu machen, doch Elsa drehte sich noch rechtzeitig zur Seite und flüchtete sich in das Klassenzimmer.

»Sie haben wohl Recht«, antwortete sie und fuhr damit fort, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Sie hoffte, dass Hans sein vorheriges Anliegen vergessen hätte, doch als sie sich umdrehte und Hans plötzlich direkt vor ihr stand, wurde ihre Hoffnung zu Boden getrampelt.

»Also? Mittagessen? Ich lade Sie ein.«

Elsa suchte nach einer weiteren Fluchtmöglichkeit, durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach einer geeigneten Ausrede, doch ihr wollte keine passende einfallen. Sie hatte keine Lust mit Hans zu Mittag zu essen, auch wenn er sie dazu einladen wollte. Seine Gesellschaft konnte sie gerade nicht brauchen. Und da ihr keine schonende Variante einfiel, sagte sie das gerade heraus.

»Tut mir leid, ich fühle mich nicht so gut. Ein andermal vielleicht.«

Damit eilte sie aus ihrem Klassenzimmer, ließ Hans zurück und als sie die Treppe erreichte und die ersten Stufen hinter sich hatte, begann sie zu rennen. Langsam wurde es doch ein bisschen unheimlich, dass Hans immerzu auftauchte. Sie fühlte sich zwar geehrt, dass er aufrichtiges Interesse an ihr zu haben schien, doch irgendetwas an ihm störte sie. Da war manchmal etwas in seinen Augen, ein dunkler Schatten, und sie fragte sich, was für Gedanken Hans haben musste, um unter solchen Schwankungen zu leiden. Manchmal war er höflich, charmant und eine reizende Gesellschaft, doch manchmal war es, als wäre er eine ganz andere Person. Und das gerade, das war nicht der Hans, den sie am Anfang gesehen hatte. Er war ihr unheimlich und sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sie sich wohl lieber von ihm fernhalten sollte. Er brachte sie ganz durcheinander.

Sie rannte über den Schulhof, traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, ob er ihr folgte, oder ob er in ihrem Klassenzimmer stand und sie aus dem Fenster beobachtete, und sie war erleichtert, endlich das Schulgelände verlassen zu können. Als die U-Bahnstation in Sicht kam, erlaubte sie es sich, in einen langsameren Schritt zu verfallen, weil ihre Lungen schon brannten. Ihre Kondition war wirklich alles andere als gut. Sie atmete schwer, während sie langsam über den Platz ging und sie ignorierte die irritierten Blicke, die die Passanten ihr zuwarfen. Als ob sie noch nie eine Frau außer Atem gesehen hätten. Tauben stiegen in den Himmel auf, als sie durch die kleinen Grüppchen trat, die sich auf dem Boden um kleine und große Brotkrumen stritten. Sie hatte den letzten Schwarm unbeschadet durchquert, als sie auf der hüfthohen Mauer, die den Abgang zur U-Bahnstation umgab, Jack bemerkte, der sich ein Taschentuch an die Stirn presste. Sofort kam Sorge in ihr auf und sie eilte auf ihn zu. Dass sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch völlig geschafft war, hatte sie schon vergessen.

»Jack!«, rief sie schon weitem, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und sein Kopf hob sich. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte, sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. »Geht es Ihnen gut? Haben Sie sich schwer verletzt?« Sie blieb mit Abstand vor ihm stehen und musterte seine Stirn. Das Taschentuch war blutbefleckt.

»Geht schon«, antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Hab mir ja nur den Kopf gestoßen.« Er grinste, doch Elsa bemerkte, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für das, was geschehen war - was auch immer geschehen war, sie wusste es nicht genau - und hatte dementsprechend ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihren Schüler allein durch die Stadt laufen zu lassen. Sie kam näher und sie musste zu ihm hochsehen, als sie mit sanftem Druck seinen Arm packte und ihn von der Stirn zog. Die Haut war aufgeplatzt und ein Rinnsal aus Blut floss über sein Gesicht. Die Wunde sah nicht schlimm aus, dennoch schien sie unaufhörlich weiterzubluten.

»Es ist nichts Schlimmes«, sagte sie, während sie Jacks Hand wieder auf seine Stirn drückte, damit das Blut aufgefangen wurde und seine Kleidung nicht besudelte. »Sie sollten auf jeden Fall ein großes Pflaster darauf kleben, sobald die Blutung etwas weniger geworden ist und Sie sollten nicht allein nach Hause gehen. Mit Blutverlust ist nicht zu spaßen.«

»Ja, Frau Lehrerin«, gab er trocken zurück und verdrehte die Augen. Dann sah er sie an und er lächelte, dieses Mal sogar echt. »Danke.«

Elsa räusperte sich und trat wieder etwas zurück, strich sich erneut eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr. Sie sollte damit aufhören.

»Wie auch immer, wird schwierig mit dem _nicht alleine nach Hause gehen_. Momentan ist keiner da, der mich abholen oder eskortieren könnte.« Da war es wieder, dieses provozierende Grinsen und Elsa verspürte plötzlich den Drang, ihrem Schüler einen Schubs zu geben, sodass er nach hinten fallen und in den Treppenabgang stürzen würde. Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

»Tja, das ist wirklich Pech.« Sie antwortete genauso trocken.

»Das sehe ich nicht so.« Jack besah sich kurz das Taschentuch und presste es dann wieder auf seine Stirn.

»Ach, nein? Wie sehen Sie es dann?«

»Für mich ist die Lösung des Problems ganz klar.«

»Für welches Problem?«

»Dass ich schwerstverletzt bin, fast verblute und nicht allein nach Hause komme. Die Lösung ist einfach. _Sie_ begleiten mich.«

Elsa verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Speichel. »Ich ... was?«

»Sie begleiten mich nach Hause, da Sie sich ja offensichtlich am meisten sorgen. Außerdem sind Sie meine Lehrkraft, das heißt, Sie haben Verantwortung für mich. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass ich heil zuhause ankomme.«

Elsa schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: »Dafür, dass Sie es wohl nicht so mit Regeln haben, sind Sie ganz schön informiert.«

»Man muss seine Rechte kennen.«

»Genauso wie seine Pflichten.«

Jack seufzte. »Mag ja sein. Aber Rechte sind wichtiger. Also, können wir? Ich muss noch Mittagessen kochen.« Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Elsa, sondern rutschte einfach von der Mauer runter und er musste sich danach festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. Sein Kreislauf schien etwas gestört zu sein. Elsa fuhr sich durch die Haare, sie wusste, dass sie sich das wohl selber eingebrockt hatte. Sie konnte das nicht mehr rückgängig machen, also folgte sie Jack die Treppe nach unten. Die ersten paar Stufen bewältigte er noch, dann plötzlich verlor er den Halt und er kippte nach vorne. Elsa bekam ihn gerade noch so an der Kapuze seines Pullovers zu fassen und konnte so seinen Sturz verhindern. Sie zog ihn nach hinten und stützte ihn dann, indem sie seinen einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie ihren Arm um seine Taille schlang. Mit Sorge sah sie, dass Jack kaum noch bei sich war. Er schien mehr Blut verloren zu haben, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Sie sollte wohl so schnell wie möglich einen Arzt aufsuchen, um sicherzugehen, dass die Wunde nicht doch schlimmer war.

Elsa drehte sich mit Jack im Arm um und hievte ihn die Treppe nach oben und dann zu einer Apotheke, die ganz in der Nähe war. Die Dame, die dort arbeitete, nahm ihr Jack ab und brachte ihn in ein Hinterzimmer, während Elsa im Verkaufsbereich wartete. Der Arzt kam sehr schnell, eilte zu Jack ins Hinterzimmer und deutete Elsa im Vorbeigehen, dass sie mitkommen sollte. Er stellte ihr Fragen, was passiert sei, wer sie war und stellte nebenbei allerlei Dinge mit Jack an. Nach einer genauen Untersuchung der Wunde, die er anschließend verband, meinte er noch, dass sein Kreislauf wieder auf Vordermann gebracht werden müsse und dass er alles langsam angehen sollte, dann verabschiedete er sich. Elsa setzte sich neben der Liege, auf der Jack lag, auf den Boden und wartete dort darauf, dass Jack wieder zu sich kam. Sie sollte versuchen, seine Eltern zu erreichen und kramte in ihrer Aktentasche nach der Schülerliste mit den Telefonnummern. Mit einem Auge auf Jack wählte sie die Nummer, die hinter seinem Namen stand, und wartete dann darauf, dass jemand an der anderen Leitung abhob.


	9. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7:**

Jack hatte noch nie eine so wilde Achterbahnfahrt erlebt, dass er danach nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er war auch noch nie so lange auf einem Karussell gewesen, dass ihm danach so schwindlig war, dass er für einige Zeit nicht mehr gerade gehen konnte. Und er hatte auch noch nie so viel Alkohol getrunken, dass die Welt um ihn herum zu einer einzigen, wabernden Masse wurde und er wie ein Oktopus an Land umherschwankte. Nichts, was er in seinen bisherigen Lebensjahren erlebt hatte, kam dem gleich, was er nun fühlte. Und das sollte schon etwas heißen bei ihm, er als selbsternannter Spaßkönig.

Er kam zu sich, weil sein Rücken wehtat. In Anbetracht der anderen Dinge, die gerade nicht in Ordnung waren, war _das_ aber das kleinste Problem. Er wollte die Augen öffnen, sah aber nur helle und dunkle Punkte, die um ihn herumtanzten. Jack war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Augen überhaupt schon geöffnet hatte, alles sah gleich aus. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er fühlte sich so matt und kraftlos, selbst das Atmen war eine unglaubliche Anstrengung. Aber er wollte wissen, wo er war und warum er auf einem so unbequemen Untergrund lag und vor allem wollte er wissen, was aus seiner Lehrerin geworden war, denn die hatte ihn ja begleitet, als er plötzlich einen starken Schwindelanfall gehabt hatte und die Stufen in den Untergrund bedrohlich näher gekommen waren. Lag er noch immer auf den Stufen? War es deshalb so wahnsinnig unbequem? Er wollte aufstehen, sich beschweren, nach Hause gehen, aber nichts war möglich. Wie spät war es? Er musste nach Hause. Emma wartete!

Etwas klatschte auf sein Gesicht und blieb an Ort und Stelle liegen. Ein Grunzen kam aus seiner Kehle und er wollte seinen Kopf drehen, um den Gegenstand loszuwerden, bis er erkannte, dass es seine eigene Hand war, die in seinem Gesicht gelandet war. Er schien keine vollständige Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben und sein Versuch, irgendwie doch aufzustehen, war wohl ins Auge gegangen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ganz allmählich, so als hätte sie alle Zeit der Welt, klärte sich seine Sicht und es gesellten sich zu den hellen und dunklen Punkten auch ein paar farbige dazu. Ihm war elend zumute. Der Schwindel wollte nicht vergehen, alles drehte sich einfach weiter. Aber immerhin kamen nun auch andere Empfindungen zurück. Es roch seltsam dort, wo er sich befand, nicht nach U-Bahn oder vielen Menschen. Er war wohl doch nicht mehr dort auf den Treppen. Wo war er dann? Es war schwierig, das zu erkennen, wenn es keine klaren Formen und Umrisse gab.

Jack wollte die Hand von seinem Gesicht nehmen und zu seiner Erleichterung schien das fast ohne Probleme zu funktionieren. Seine Hand zitterte extrem, das konnte er spüren. Oh je. Kreislaufprobleme. Das war wohl mitunter der ätzendste Zustand, in dem sich ein sonst gesunder Mensch befinden konnte. Ob er wirklich so viel Blut verloren hatte? Klar, seine Stirn hatte ganz schön ihr Ding abbekommen, und die Haut dort war ohnehin nicht sonderlich belastbar, solche Kopfwunden bluteten immer sehr stark. Gut möglich, dass er also viel Blut verloren hatte, aber gleich so viel? Da konnte nicht nur der Blutverlust dahinter stecken. Er hätte vielleicht doch mehr frühstücken sollen ...

Jack versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen und - oh Wunder! - er konnte plötzlich sehen. Und das sogar ziemlich klar, wenn man die verschwommenen Ränder nicht beachtete. Also hatte er vorher die Augen gar nicht geöffnet gehabt, denn herumwirbelnde Punkte sah er nun nicht mehr. Endlich konnte er sich umsehen, herausfinden, wo er war und worauf er lag. Es war ein seltsamer Ort, große, schwere Schränke standen in einer eigenartigen Anordnung herum, Schränke mit unzähligen Fächern, jedes einzelne mit einem Schloss versehen. War er in einer Bank? Mit einigem Kraftaufwand wandte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und er erblickte Ms Winters, die an einem solchen Schrank lehnte, ein schwarzes Smartphone in der Hand hatte und angestrengt vor sich hin starrte. Er war froh, dass sie hier war, was bedeutete, dass sie ihn irgendwohin gebracht hatte, nachdem er umgekippt war. Sie hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, wie er um sich geschlagen hatte, ihr Blick war abwesend, so als wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit entfernt.

So war sie heute den ganzen Vormittag über schon gewesen. Sehr oft hatte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie aus dem Fenster starrte, eine ganze Zeit lang, ohne irgendetwas wirklich zu sehen. Es hatte ihn verwirrt, Ms Winters so zu sehen, da sie die letzten beiden Tage nie so abwesend gewirkt hatte. Im Gegenteil, sie war immer sehr konzentriert, immer voll bei der Sache und sehr korrekt. Seine neugierige Seite wollte erfahren, worüber sie so nachdachte, denn es schienen keine netten Dinge zu sein, die sie beschäftigten. Sie war eine mysteriöse Frau, die sich anders gab, als sie in Wahrheit zu sein schien.

Ms Winters seufzte und murmelte: »Anrufbeantworter.« Jack fragte sich, wen sie wohl erreichen wollte, als er die altbekannte Liste neben ihr auf dem Boden bemerkte. Eine Liste mit Adressen und Telefonnummern der Schüler, die ihren Unterricht besuchten. Hatte sie bei ihm zuhause angerufen? Da war natürlich keiner da. Emma war noch beim Training, zumindest nach seiner Zeitempfindung, und seine Mutter würde wohl das Wochenende nicht wieder auftauchen, nachdem er sie regelrecht aus dem Haus geekelt hatte. Ms Winters ließ das Handy sinken und ihr Blick wanderte zu ihm, verweilte kurz, dann schien sie zu erkennen, dass er zurückstarrte, und sie sprang auf und kam die wenigen Meter zu ihm, die sie voneinander trennten.

»Jack!«, sprach sie und Erleichterung war zu hören. Sie kniete sich neben sein Notlager und sah ihn besorgt an. Er fand den Klang seines Namens schön aus ihrem Mund. Es gefiel ihm besser als dieses überhöfliche _Mr Overland_. Das machte ihn so alt und setzte eine sehr distanzierte und kühle Verbindung voraus. Ihre sonst so ordentliche Frisur war etwas durcheinandergeraten und die gelösten Strähnen deuteten auf eine lange Haarpracht hin. Er war neugierig, wie sie wohl mit offenen Haaren aussehen würde. Ob sie immer so strenge Frisuren trug? »Wie geht es Ihnen? Sind Sie in Ordnung? Der Arzt meinte, Sie hätten ordentlich Blut verloren und Ihr Kreislauf wäre ziemlich im Keller. Ist Ihnen schwindlig?«

Jack nickte einfach nur und sah dabei zu, wie seine Lehrerin aus ihrer Aktentasche einen Schokoriegel zauberte. Diesen hielt sie ihn hin. »Hier. Für den Anfang hilft das.« Er nahm den Riegel an, und während er den in sich hineinschob, wurde er aufmerksam von Ms Winters beobachtet. Zweifelsohne wollte sie nun wissen, was eigentlich passiert war - aber die Wahrheit würde sie ihm sowieso nicht glauben. Lehrer hielten immer zusammen, das wusste er schon, seit er klein war. Und er wollte auch nicht wie ein bockiges Kind mit dem Finger auf einen anderen zeigen und schreien »der hat mich geschubst!« oder was auch immer. Er wusste nicht wirklich, warum er letztendlich gestürzt war, er hatte plötzlich einen Widerstand am Boden gespürt, welcher für seinen Sturz verantwortlich gewesen war. Der einzige, der neben ihm in der Tür stand, war Mr Westergard gewesen, also lag der Schluss ziemlich nahe, dass sein Geschichtslehrer etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun gehabt hatte. Aber warum? Ein Versehen vielleicht, aber dann ohne Entschuldigung? Jack wusste, dass der nach außen hin charmante Lehrer schon immer etwas gegen ihn hatte, er hatte ihn noch nie leiden können.

Er wurde nicht schlau aus der Aktion, aber er wusste, dass, wenn der Rektor das wusste, dann wäre der Lehrer mit Sicherheit seinen Job los. Aber er hatte keine Beweise. Ms Winters schien nichts gesehen zu haben, und so würde Aussage gegen Aussage stehen. Seiner Meinung nach war Mr Westergard der Schuldige, und Jack wusste, dass der Lehrer am Montag sein blaues Wunder erleben würde. Er würde dieses Attentat auf sich nicht sitzen lassen. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass dem schmierigen Lehrer das Lachen verging. Und hinzu kam ja auch noch, dass er es offensichtlich auf Ms Winters abgesehen hatte, sie sich aber absolut nicht wohl fühlte bei ihm. Und Mr Westergard war zu dämlich, um das zu schnallen. Vielleicht kapierte es aber doch und genau das war es, was ihn störte? Was, wenn Mr Westergard durch das Fenster der Tür gesehen hätte und die kleine Szene mitbekommen hätte, als er und Ms Winters so nah beieinander waren, während sie sich erneut hatte provozieren lassen? Wahrscheinlich wollte Mr Westergard selber, dass ihn Ms Winters so nah kam, freiwillig, ungezwungen. Jack konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ms Winters freiwillig zu Mr Westergard ging. Sie war vor ihm zurückgewichen, sie hatte sich von ihm weggedreht, und das sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Das Zittern seiner Hand ließ etwas nach, nachdem das Zucker in sein Blut übergegangen war. Sein Kreislauf schien sich wieder zu stabilisieren und Jack konnte sich aufrichten, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, gleich wieder umzukippen. Ms Winters sah ihn noch immer an, aufmerksam und wachsam, so als traute sie dem Frieden nicht ganz. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, er sah, dass ihr etwas auf der Zunge lag, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie wusste wohl nicht, ob und wie sie es ausdrücken sollte.

»Sie sind blass«, meinte sie. »Warten Sie.« Ms Winters stand auf und verließ den Raum mit den vielen Schränken durch eine unscheinbare Tür, die sich kaum von der Wand abhob. Ihre Abwesenheit gab ihm die Möglichkeit sich umzusehen und gegebenenfalls herauszufinden, wo genau er sich befand. Aber die dunkelbraunen Schränke gaben keinerlei Auskunft, die Aufschriften waren so kompliziert, dass er sie nicht einmal richtig lesen konnte. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Ms Winters kehrte mit einem Glas zurück, in der dunkel glänzend eine rote Flüssigkeit schwappte. Es sah aus wie Blut.

»Hier. Trinken Sie das. Das hilft dem Körper neues Blut zu bilden.« Sie reichte ihm das Glas und Jack nahm es äußerst skeptisch an sich. Er roch an der Flüssigkeit und es roch tatsächlich wie Blut. Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase.

»Was ist das für'n Zeug? Das riecht schrecklich!«

»Das ist ein Eisenpräparat. Keine Sorge, es wird Sie schon nicht umbringen.«

Jack hielt die Luft an und nahm dann einen Schluck des Saftes, der absolut widerwärtig schmeckte. Sehr langsam trank er nach und nach das ganze Glas leer und wirklich besser fühlte er sich danach zwar nicht, aber da es seiner Lehrerin wichtig schien, tat er es. Sie lächelte, als sie ihm das Glas wieder abnahm. _Hm. Das war es wert._

»Ich habe eben ein Taxi bestellt, dass Sie nach Hause bringen wird. Ich habe versucht Ihre Eltern zu erreichen, aber es schien keiner da zu sein. Sie sollten sich unbedingt ausruhen und es ruhig angehen. Solange Sie noch wenig Blut in sich haben, sollten Sie auf keinen Fall übertreiben. Das kann gefährlich werden.«

»Danke«, antwortete Jack. »Dass Sie mir helfen.«

Sie machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. »Ich dachte, das sei meine Pflicht, nachdem mich ein äußerst aufmerksamer Schüler darauf hingewiesen hat.«

Jack war so verdutzt, dass er glatt vergaß zu lachen. Hatte Ms Winters ihn gerade aufgezogen? Eigentlich war das sein Gebiet!

Ms Winters lachte, wahrscheinlich wegen seinem dämlichen Gesicht, und ihr Lachen war so melodisch und ansteckend, dass er mit ihr lachte. Es ging ihm viel besser, die Ablenkung tat gut und der Schwindel war nicht mehr ganz so präsent, wenn er nicht daran dachte. Er ließ sich von der Lehrerin aufhelfen und er stand sogar einigermaßen sicher, hangelte sich von Schrank zu Schrank der Tür entgegen und als er diese öffnete, erkannte er endlich, wo er war: in einer Apotheke. Die Verkäuferin erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden und Jack grinste sein übliches Grinsen. »Bestens!«, sagte er voller Überzeugung und für den Moment war das auch gar nicht so verkehrt.

Draußen vor der Apotheke stand bereits ein Taxi und der braun gebrannte Fahrer lehnte sich schon genervt aus dem Fenster. Mit fürchterlichem Akzent forderte er Jack dazu auf, sich _endlich_ in das Taxi zu setzen. Ms Winters öffnete ihm die Rücksitztür, verabschiedete sich mit »Wir sehen uns am Montag« und schloss die Tür wieder, als er sich in den Wagen gekämpft hatte. Sie winkte noch, als der Fahrer aufs Gas trat und im halsbrecherischen Tempo durch die Stadt düste.

Jack grinste vor sich hin, die gesamte Fahrt über. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr sich seine Meinung über seine neue Mathelehrerin verändert hatte und das innerhalb eines Vormittags. Gestern noch hatte er sie verflucht, weil sie ihm ein _F_ eintragen wollte, da er die Hausaufgabe nicht gemacht hatte, die obendrein auch noch benotet worden war, und sich fürchterlich über sie geärgert. Gut, er war zu spät gekommen, ganze fünfzehn Minuten, aber er hätte es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, wenn er diesen blöden Umweg nicht hätte nehmen müssen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war gestern die U-Bahn zwischen seiner und Emmas Schule nicht gefahren und er hatte auf andere Mittel zurückgreifen müssen. Bis er es dann geschafft hatte, war es schon zu spät gewesen, hatte sich einen eisigen Blick von Ms Winters eingefangen und hatte dann den Rest des Unterrichts gestreikt und nichts gesagt, auch wenn er gefragt wurde. Und heute war seine Lehrerin plötzlich _menschlich_ gewesen. Sie hatte gezeigt, dass sie auch andere Emotionen hatte, beziehungsweise, dass sie überhaupt welche besaß. Sie war nachdenklich gewesen, melancholisch, dann meinte sie, sie würde nicht denken, dass er sich geprügelt hatte. Sein blaues Auge war schon etwas abgeheilt und sah nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus wie gestern. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass sie das dachte. Er hätte sonst was darauf verwetten können, dass sie, wie alle anderen auch, dachte, er hätte sich eine Schlägerei eingehandelt. Ausgerechnet sie, die so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen war, war diejenige, die am wenigsten schlecht von ihm dachte. Das hatte ihn überrascht. Und dann hatte sie sich erneut von ihm provozieren lassen, auch wenn er es dieses Mal nicht darauf ausgelegt hatte, es bis an die Spitze zu treiben. Sie war darauf eingegangen und eben vorher hatte sie sogar gestichelt. Ob es das Wochenende war? Vermutlich war sie nur an ihren eigentlich freien Tagen etwas lockerer drauf. Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Wirklich schade, dass sie während des Unterrichts nicht so sein konnte. Das würde alles viel einfacher und spaßiger machen.

Im Radio des Taxis lief ausländische Musik, etwas, das sehr nach türkisch oder etwas dergleichen klang. Der Fahrer grölte lauthals mit und Jack konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welcher der beiden schlechter sang: der Fahrer oder der Typ von der CD. Erleichtert stieg er eine halbe Stunde später aus, als der Taxifahrer vor dem Haus hielt. Er warf ihm ein paar Geldscheine hin, ließ sich das Wechselgeld herausgeben und verzichtete darauf, dem Fahrer Trinkgeld zu geben. Er wankte auf die Wohnungstür zu, der Schwindel nahm wieder zu, und er war froh, dass er es irgendwie schaffte, den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch zu stecken. Den Weg die Treppe nach oben nahm er nicht, er bog vorher ab und schmiss sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. Dort blieb er liegen und döste vor sich hin, dachte über alles und gleichzeitig nichts nach. Sein Gesicht lag in den weichen Kissen verborgen und es war angenehm dunkel, wenn er die Augen schloss. Mit einer Hand tastete er blind nach einer der Fernbedienungen, die auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa lagen, erwischte, wie er hoffte, die für die Musikanlage und drückte auf den obersten Knopf, den er ertasten konnte. Die Musikanlage sprang an und spielte automatisch die CD an der Stelle weiter, an der sie das letzte Mal aufgehört hatte. Es war eine CD seiner Schwester, die auf diese Art von Musik stand. Ruhig, melodisch, ab und zu eher poppig, rhythmisch und mit tiefsinnigen Texten, zumindest meistens. Die Musik vertrieb die Stille des Raumes und brachte seine Gedanken zum Schweigen. Er ließ sich berieseln, genoss diesen Augenblick, der so friedlich war, dass Jack schon befürchtete, dass gleich irgendetwas passieren würde.

Er hörte, wie einige Zeit später die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Anscheinend war seine Schwester vom Training zurück. Wie war sie wohl nach Hause gekommen? Emma lachte und jemand lachte mit, aber durch die vielen Kissen, die um ihn herum lagen, konnte er nichts Genaueres sagen. Aber die Stimme war tief und maskulin. Emma und ein Mann? Das konnte nicht sein. Jack stemmte sich hoch, da die Angst von Donnerstag wieder hochkam und er befürchtete, dass Emma schon wieder mit diesem fremden Mann gefahren war, obwohl sie ihm versprochen hatte es nicht zu tun. Er erklomm die Lehne des Sofas und er wünschte sich, dass er liegen geblieben wäre. Nicht nur wegen der Übelkeit, die mit einem Schlag wieder da war, da er sich zu schnell erhoben hatte. Nein, die war in dem Moment völlig vergessen. Jack starrte auf die Frau, die er für Emma gehalten hatte, die einen fremden Mann küsste und so, wie er das sah, waren die beiden ganz schön bei der Sache. Jack schnürte es den Hals zu und er war nicht fähig sich bemerkbar zu machen. Die beiden sahen auch nicht auf, um nachzusehen, warum denn die Musik spielte. Der Fremde drehte seine Mutter ein wenig und presste sie gegen die Wand, sodass er nun nur noch diesen ekligen Mann sehen konnte.

Nun wurde Jack so richtig übel, als seine Mutter begann den Mann zu entkleiden, und er langte erneut nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete die Musik ab und sah mit Freuden, wie der Fremde von seiner Mutter zurückwich und erschrocken ins Wohnzimmer starrte. Seine Mutter kam um die Ecke, halb entkleidet, auch sie starrte ihn geschockt an. Jack starrte eisig zurück und er erhob sich. Er war froh, dass er einigermaßen gerade stehen konnte, auch wenn sich nun auch sein Magen bemerkbar machte.

»Jack! Was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte, samstags bist du immer in der Schule ...« Anscheinend ja nicht. Nein, heute hatte Jack sich selbst entschuldigt und die Jahrbuch-AG geschwänzt. Es gab sowieso nichts Wichtiges zu sagen, er hätte nichts verpasst. Und in seinem Zustand würde er wohl kaum in der Schule sitzen.

»Entschuldigung«, meinte Jack mit falscher Höflichkeit, die so übertrieben war, dass es auch dieser unterbelichtete Idiot von Lover bemerken musste. »Ich wollte euch bei eurem Techtelmechtel nicht stören. Wie wäre es, draußen ist es noch nicht so kalt, stellt euch doch in den Garten, wo euch noch mehr Leute sehen können!« Er wandte sich an seine Mutter, die sich hastig wieder ankleidete und ihrem Lover einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Ja! Er war ja auch derjenige, bei dem sie sich entschuldigen musste! Nicht etwa Jack, ihr Sohn, den sie gerade völlig überrumpelt hatte. Nein, bei ihm musste sie sich doch nicht entschuldigen. Was dachte er sich nur! »Sei froh, dass Emma das nicht mit angesehen hat.«

»Hey, du Jungspund, wie redest du denn mit deiner Mutter? Ein bisschen Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf!« Jetzt hatte der Lover gesprochen, _Dan_, wie er sich erinnerte. Jack sah ihn an, hasserfüllt. Er wusste, dass Dan eigentlich nichts mit der ganzen Sache zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter zu tun hatte, doch im Moment war ihm das egal. Es machte ihn wütend, dass er es wagte, ihn so anzusprechen, als wäre er sein Vater.

»Fick dich.« Jack spuckte ihm vor die Füße und der extrem zornige Ausdruck in Dans Gesicht gab ihm die Kraft, die er brauchte, um sich nun aus dem Staub zu machen. Er schwankte die Treppe nach oben, handelte sich am Geländer entlang und kam heil in seinem Zimmer an, wo er die Tür schloss und den Schlüssel im Schloss herumdrehte. Er hörte den Lover im Wohnzimmer zetern und meckern, seine Mutter versuchte wohl ihn zu beruhigen. Jack grinste vor sich hin, als er sich ins Bett legte und dort liegen blieb. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er einen super Eindruck beim neuen Daddy hinterlassen und er war stolz auf sich. Jack seufzte. Seine Mutter hatte nicht einmal gefragt, warum sein Kopf verbunden war ... Es hatte sie nicht interessiert. Er war ihr egal.

Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche, eine Benachrichtigung von Facebook. Jemand hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben. Er öffnete das soziale Netzwerk und erwartete schon eine Nachricht von Stacy aus der AG, warum er nicht da war, aber es war nicht sie, die ihm schrieb. Ein unglaublich schönes Bild seiner Lehrerin leuchtete ihm entgegen und Jack starrte auf ihr schönes Gesicht, ohne den Text daneben wahrzunehmen. _Elsa Winters_, das war also ihr voller Name. Elsa ... Ein eigenartiger Name, wie er fand, den hatte er vorher noch nie gehört. Vielleicht war er ja da, wo sie herkam, ein sehr gebräuchlicher Name? Er tippte auf ihren Namen und ihre Facebook-Seite öffnete sich. Aus Norwegen kam sie, das fand Jack faszinierend. Leider konnte er nicht mehr von ihrem Profil sehen, da sie nicht befreundet waren, aber dass er dieses Bild von ihr sehen konnte, das reichte. Ms Winters lächelte in die Kamera, sie hatte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Ihre Haare waren nicht zu einer strengen Frisur hochgesteckt, sondern zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, der über ihrer Schulter lag. Er fand, dass der Zopf sie viel sanfter aussehen ließ, weicher. Jack drehte sich auf die Seite und legte das Handy neben sich ab. Er öffnete die Nachricht erneut, inzwischen war eine zweite von ihr angekommen.

_Hallo, Jack! Ich hoffe, Sie sind heil zuhause angekommen, der Taxifahrer schien ja ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse zu sein. _

Dahinter hatte sie einen lachenden Smiley gesetzt und er erinnerte sich an ihr Lachen. Er lachte mit ihr. Wieder.

_Bitte antworten Sie mir, sonst mache ich mir noch mehr Sorgen._

Das war die zweite Nachricht und Jack grinste. _Der Fahrer war ein echt guter Sänger. Aus dem wird der nächste Superstar. Ich bin gut angekommen, danke für Ihre Sorge._ Jack fragte sich, warum sich eine fremde Person mehr um ihn sorgte als seine eigene Mutter. Es machte ihn traurig, gleichermaßen wie es ihn auch erfreute. Ms Winters war ein sehr fürsorglicher Mensch und er war froh, dass er diese Seite von ihr zu sehen bekommen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das nicht jedem zeigte. _Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie um einen freien Vormittag gebracht hab._ Er sendete die Nachricht ab, schaltete das Handy aus und schloss dann die Augen.

Er wachte aus seinem kurzen Schlaf auf, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er vermutete, dass es wohl seine Mutter war, die ihn für sein Verhalten schimpfen wollte, also fauchte er: »Verschwinde!«

»Hey, Keule, so begrüßt man seinen Freund nicht!« Das war nicht seine Mutter. Erleichtert erhob sich Jack, ging auf die Tür zu und er war froh darüber, dass er schon wieder sicherer auf den Beinen war. Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ Bunny herein, der ihn geschockt ansah. »Was hast du denn schon wieder angestellt? Gegen 'nen Baum gerannt?« Jack schloss die Tür wieder ab.

»So in etwa. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Känguru?«

Bunny zuckte mit den Schultern und machte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem. »Wollte dich besuchen, schlimm?«

Jack grinste. »Furchtbar!«

Bunny streckte die Beine aus und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. »Dann kann ich ja bleiben.«

Jack setzte sich neben ihn und er bemerkte plötzlich, wie froh er um Gesellschaft war.

»Also, was hast du angestellt?« Bunny deutete auf den Verband um seinen Kopf.

»Bin gestolpert und gegen 'n Türrahmen.«

Bunny verzog das Gesicht. »Autsch. Seit wann bist du so tollpatschig?«

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. »Gleichgewichtsstörung«, wiederholte er die Worte von Mr Westergard. Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack blieb zurück.

»Erzähl keinen Scheiß.« Bunny glaubte ihm nicht. Jack sah zur Seite. »Was ist passiert?« Bunnys Stimme wurde etwas sanfter, als er merkte, dass Jack sich unwohl fühlte.

»Erzähl's keinem, klar? Glaubt mir eh keiner.« Jack seufzte. »Ich war beim Nachsitzen und-« Bunny unterbrach ihn, als er lachte.

»Sag bloß, die Winters hat dir eine übergebraten!« Er fand die Vorstellung wohl so lustig, dass er sich den Bauch hielt vor Lachen.

»So ein Mist! Natürlich nicht! Westergard war's.«

Bunny verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen und starrte ihn entgeistert an. »Der Geschichtsguru? Was hat der denn mit deinem Nachsitzen zu tun?«

»Er scheint's auf die Winters abgesehen zu haben, jedenfalls war er plötzlich da und wollte sie zum Mittag entführen. Aber sie wollte nicht, jedenfalls sah es streng danach aus, also hab ihr gesagt, sie muss nich', wenn sie nich' will. Dann wollte ich gehen, aber der Westergard muss mir ein Bein gestellt haben oder sonst was, jedenfalls fall ich plötzlich und knall gegen die Kante.«

Bunny starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. »Bist du verrückt?«

»Was? Wieso?«

»Sag doch sowas nicht! Alter, wenn der hinter der Winters her ist, dann solltest du nicht sowas sagen von wegen _wenn Sie nicht wollen, dann müssen Sie nicht_! Die ist 'ne erwachsene Frau, die muss das doch selber wissen!«

»Reg dich nicht auf, ist doch nichts dabei.«

»Kein Wunder, dass Westergard so angepisst reagiert.«

»Der hat's doch gar nicht mitgekriegt! Ich hab das doch nur leise zu ihr gesagt, als ich neben ihr stand!«

Bunny sah ihn skeptisch an. »Warum sollte er's sonst getan haben?«

»Weil er mich hasst, deswegen! Und weil ich besser mit ihr auskomme als er anscheinend! Jedenfalls rennt sie vor mir nicht weg.«

Bunny war jetzt irritiert. »Sie rennt nicht vor dir weg? Sie ist deine Lehrerin, natürlich rennt sie nicht vor dir weg. Westergard ist 'n Mann und du bist ihr Schüler. Das sind zwei völlig andere Welten.«

»Na, danke«, grummelte Jack. »Jedenfalls scheine ich ein besseres Verhältnis zu ihr zu haben als Westergard und das scheint ihn zu ärgern. Aber das wird er bereuen, spätestens Montag in Geschichte.«

»Was hast du vor? Du kannst nicht schon wieder Ärger machen, Keule. Irgendwann hat selbst North kein Verständnis mehr für dich.«

»Der Alte ist mir doch egal. Nur noch ein paar Monate und dann ist sowieso alles vorbei.«

Bunny seufzte. Dann deutete er erneut auf seinen Verband. »Und wo hast du den her?«

»Von einem Arzt, du Schlaumeier! Von wo denn sonst?«

»Du bist mit einer Kopfverletzung also durch die Stadt gegangen und hast einen Arzt gesucht? Sehr intelligent, Keule.«

Jack hatte keine Lust weiter darüber zu reden und so wechselte er das Thema. »Wie auch immer. Wie bist du eigentlich reingekommen? Ist meine Alte unten?«

»Ja. Sie wollte mich erst gar nicht reinlassen, hat gesagt du wärst nicht da, sondern in der Schule, aber ich wusste, dass du da mit Sicherheit nicht bist. Bin an ihr vorbei und zu dir hoch. Die scheint etwas neben der Spur zu sein, geht's ihr gut?«

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. »Bestens. Sie macht mit ihrem Neuen vor meinen Augen rum. Alles super.«

Bunny verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. »Na großartig.«

»Und weiß du, was noch viel großartiger ist? Sie arbeitet gar nicht so viel wie ich immer dachte. Sie macht auch keine Überstunden. Sie kommt nicht wegen der Arbeit spät nach Hause. Dieser ekelhafte Typ da unten ist daran schuld. Die treiben's schon seit 'ner Weile, und anstatt, dass die Olle mal die Karten auf den Tisch legt, macht sie mir vor schwer arbeiten zu müssen. Weißt du, wie ich's erfahren hab? Der Lover ruft vorgestern hier an, labert was von 'ner geilen Nacht, quatscht das auf den Anrufbeantworter und ich steh daneben.«

Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. »Das ist schlecht. Und Emma? Hat sie's mitbekommen?«

»Nicht da. Ich hab am Abend etwas laut mit Mutter gestritten ... Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie versteht, was passiert ist. Ihr macht das alles viel mehr aus als mir. Sie hängt an ihrer Mutter, auch wenn das nur einseitig ist. Sie vermisst sie ... Und die Olle behandelt sie wie den letzten Dreck und kümmert sich kein Bisschen um sie!«

»Hey, beruhig dich.« Bunny legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. »Reg dich nicht über deine Alte auf, das lohnt sich nicht. Pass lieber auf Emma auf und sei für sie da, das ist für euch beide besser.«

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es leise an die Tür und Jack wusste sofort, dass es Emma war. Er sprang auf, schloss die Tür auf und öffnete sie. Emma sprang in seine Arme, umarmte ihn fest und Jack zog sie in sein Zimmer, damit er die Tür wieder absperren konnte. Er setzte Emma auf seinem Bett ab.

»Na, kleiner Fratz? Brav das Training beendet?« Bunny wuschelte ihr durch das Haar und Emma sah ihn protestierend an.

»Jamie Bennett hat mich heute geschubst und ich hab mir das Knie geschlagen!«

Jack grunzte. »Ich wusste doch, dass ich diesen Knaben nicht leiden kann!«

»Aber dann hab ich ihn zurückgeschubst und er hat geheult. Dann hat er gelacht. Und ich auch.« Jack und Bunny wechselten einen Blick. Er war stolz auf seine kleine Schwester. »Was hast du da am Kopf?«

»Weißt du, kleiner Fratz, der Vogel von deinem Bruder wollte endlich raus und jetzt hat er ein Loch in der Stirn.« Bunny hatte sich verschwörerisch zu Emma gebeugt und die starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

»Ehrlich?«

Bunny nickte. »Das war ein riesiger Vogel! Du weißt ja, wie Jack manchmal spinnt.« Emma gackerte, Bunny lachte und streckte Jack dann die Zunge raus.

»Ja, ja, macht euch nur über mich lustig. Wartet's ab, das bekommt ihr alles zurück!« Damit schnappte er sich sein Kissen und pfefferte es um Bunnys Ohren. Dem verging das Lachen aber nicht, sondern er packte das Kissen und warf es zu Jack zurück, der es abwehrte und auf Emma umleitete, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte und mit einem »Uff« nach hinten kippte. Sie warf das Kissen auf Bunny, während sie sich nach oben kämpfte und der packte sie und kitzelte sie durch. Emma lachte Tränen und Jack stand einfach nur dabei, beobachtete die beiden amüsiert und lachte ebenfalls.

Bunny hatte Recht. Er sollte sich nicht über seine Mutter ärgern und sich die Laune verderben lassen. Es gab viel zu viel Spaß auf der Welt und so wenig Zeit, um alles zu tun. Emma war der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens und wenn sie glücklich war, war er es. Und Bunny, der griesgrämige und mürrische Australier, der nur aufblühte, wenn er mit Emma herumalberte, der sein bester Freund war und dem er vieles zu verdanken hatte. Sandy, der auch ohne Worte so viel zu sagen hatte und der genauso auf Spaß aus war wie er. Und seine neue Mathelehrerin, die sich mehr um ihn sorgte als seine Mutter. In seinem Leben gab es einige besondere Menschen und für die alle lohnte es sich, den Kopf oben zu behalten, sich nicht entkräften zu lassen oder stark zu sein und über die Ärgerlichkeiten des Lebens hinwegzusehen.

Das Kissen landete in seinem Gesicht und mit ihm auch Emma, die das Kissen nicht losgelassen hatte, als sie es werfen wollte. Lachend nahm er sie auf die Arme und wirbelte sie im Kreis. Sie umarmte ihn fest und flüsterte in sein Ohr: »Ich hab dich lieb.«

»Ich dich auch, Wirbelwind.«


End file.
